Byakuya: mirada blanca vs esclavitud
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: SasuSaku. Secuela de Una semana de esclavitud, de Moonlight Angel Princess. Sasuke y Sakura viven la víspera de Navidad en unas circunstancias especiales. Summary en el interior.
1. Prólogo

**Byakuya: Mirada blanca vs. Esclavitud.**

**Nota aclaratoria: Byakuya significa noche blanca y sol de medianoche. **

**IMPORTANTE A TENER EN CUENTA ANTES DE LEER EL FIC: Este fic es una secuela alternativa del fic "Una semana de esclavitud", OOC y AU, de Moonlight Angel Princess. Es conveniente haber leído ese fic para comprender lo que ocurre en este (al menos, te recomiendo que lo leas si no lo conoces, independientemente de que quieras leer este). Si no quieres estropearte el fic, lee antes el fic principal, "Una semana de esclavitud". La continuación de ese fic, la secuela oficial, queda en manos de Moonlight. Yo escribo este sólo para jugar con las posibilidades, es alternativo, no oficial. **

**SUMMARY: Con tres meses de relación a sus espaldas, Sasuke y Sakura viven la cercanía de la Navidad en unas circunstancias especiales: la relación da un cambio por la actitud de Sasuke sin razón aparente. Sakura, inexperta y confundida, no sabe cómo tomar el control de la situación. Para superar las diferencias con Sasuke es necesario algo más que echar mano del entusiasmo de una persona enamorada. ¿Cómo salvar la distancia entre un chico curtido en sexo desde edad temprana y una chica que cree en la entrega basada en el amor a letras mayúsculas?**

**El fic transcurrirá en una semana, como el fic al que sucede. ¿Os animáis a darle una oportunidad? .¡Adelante!**

**Dedicado a: Moonlight.**

* * *

Las risas de Hinata y Kiba se mezclan y el débil vaho que escapa de sus labios se extingue suavemente a cada carcajada. Mi sonrisa aflora ante el último comentario que ha hecho el novio de mi amiga. Sin embargo Ino tuerce la recta de su boca, dejando de apoyarse en la pared. 

- Sakura, .¿te parece si vamos a hablar un momento a solas?

- Claro.

Ino hace un gesto significativo a Hinata y Kiba y se gira. Doy un par de zancadas y la alcanzo. Al girar la esquina del edificio que nos protegía las dos reaccionamos encogiéndonos en nuestros abrigos. Una ráfaga de viento helado embiste a luchar contra nosotras.

Mi amiga me acompaña hasta un lugar apartado. No podemos alejarnos demasiado porque en el resto del patio, que está descubierto, cae una buena tromba de agua. El cielo está muy oscuro y no deja de protestar, empapando las pistas deportivas y la orilla verde que las delimita. Aun así el frío es agradable, el frío sienta bien.

Terminamos arrellanándonos en una esquina, sobre el césped. Después de sentarnos, Ino saca un chupa-chus del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo ofrece, pero yo se lo agradezco mientras sacudo la cabeza. Se quita los guantes y empieza a tiritar.

- Joder con el frío que hace, Sakura… -con los dedos temblorosos comienza a quitarle el envoltorio al caramelo- Ni que estuviéramos en Siberia... -se acurruca hasta las mejillas en su braga y me mira tras el mechón rubio que le cruza la cara. Al tiempo que se lleva el caramelo a la boca me dice- Bueno nena, empieza a desembuchar, que el recreo no estira mucho y me huelo que tienes algo gordo que contarme.

- Ya te he contado lo que está pasando y todas las novedades que tengo. No hay nada nuevo.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Es normal que estés decaída con todo lo que está pasando en tu casa, pero sabes que no voy por ahí.

Cruzo los brazos por debajo de las rodillas y las encojo al pecho, cuidándome de que los inconscientes que patinan sobre el pavimento deslizante de la pista deportiva me puedan estar viendo algo impropio.

- Te parecerá poco que esa sea causa suficiente -digo con retintín.

- Yo no quería decir eso –empieza a jugar con el chupa-chus-. Pero hace ya una semana que tus padres se volvieron a ir y de antes te noto algo ansiosa. Te pasas todo el día suspirando y agachando la mirada como si algo no te dejara respirar. Y no me digas que es lo de tu abuelo, porque esto viene de largo.

Ino da en el clavo, como de costumbre. Si no os he puesto hasta ahora en antecedentes, dejadme que lo haga: estamos en el aterido mes de diciembre. Mis padres, como ha dicho Ino, se fueron hace una semana escasa. Mi abuelo, superviviente de infartos, anginas de pecho y demás, ha vuelto a recaer como suele ocurrirle por estas fechas. Ahora mismo todos mis tíos, mis primos mayores y mis padres están en Kobe, de paseos entre casa de mi abuelo y el hospital. Desde allí me animan, me aseguran que el abuelo está bien, que saldrá de ésta. Desde mi soledad, aquí en Tokio, no puedo evitar la reticencia. Es inevitable pensar que querrán protegerme si el abuelo esta peor.

Esta situación es normal. Tantos sustos, causados siempre por los mismos problemas, han inmunizado a mi familia de los sentimentalismos navideños. Llegan estas fechas y llega la preocupación por mi abuelo. Él resiste desde hace más de cinco años y consigue salir de la situación con una sonrisa para el día de Año Nuevo. Por suerte, por lo que me dicen, este año volverá a ser igual, la cena de Año Nuevo la podremos pasar con mi abuelo a la mesa.

Pero inevitablemente estoy inquieta. Algún día llegará el momento que ninguno de nosotros quiere ver llegar y que todos nos hemos imaginado, y no nos lo podremos creer. Me queda el consuelo de que pronto llegarán las vacaciones y en menos de diez días estaré en Kobe para poder evaluar la situación por mí misma.

La desazón de esta extraña situación se agrava cuando hace acto de presencia en mis dominios mentales la persona que ahora se lleva mi corazón. Sasuke.

Ay, Sasuke.

Sasuke está cruzando el patio por el centro, sin paraguas. Acaba de comprarse algo en la cafetería del instituto, que queda justo enfrente de nosotras. Naruto lo acompaña, soltando alguna gracia a juzgar por la cara que pone. Sasuke asiente alguna vez que otra o le ríe algún comentario, más concentrado en desenvolver lo que acaba de comprar. No puedo evitar sentir cómo se me derrumba el corazón cuando lo miro sin que él repare en ello... y cuando lo hace... también. A veces.

Ino debe de haberse dado cuenta porque me da un par de palmadas en el hombro. Nos mira intermitentemente.

- .¿Es que con Sasuke las cosas no van bien?

- .¿Eh?... No. Van bien, de veras.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer.

- .¿El qué?

- Pues parecer que te estés muriendo lentamente de aprensión. Has vuelto a suspirar... –no había reparado en ello. Ahora es ella quien lo hace, haciendo denotar su insatisfacción por no saber cómo hablar conmigo- No te habrá hecho ninguna marranada, .¿verdad?

- No. Es un cielo.

- .¿Entonces?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, agrietado por el frío. Dudo violentamente en decirle todo a Ino, en contarle del recelo que me mantiene la boca sellada con Sasuke, pero la miro y se desborda en mí un extraño sentimiento de frustración. No se lo puedo contar a _ella_.

El nudo de mi garganta se ensancha. Quiero irme de allí, pero me consta que Ino sólo quiere ayudarme. Trago saliva y, haciendo de tripas corazón, vuelvo a repetirle a Ino:

- Va bien. De veras. Es sólo que no sé llevar bien estas fechas con Sasuke. La Navidad es un momento muy complicado.

Ino vuelve a la carga. Me mira sacándose el palito de la boca.

- Si yo te pudiera ayudar, Sakura, sabes que me tienes a tu disposición. Creo que poca cosa puedo hacer, pero ya sabes... Al menos puedo escucharte.

Esbozo una sonrisa difícil y apretándole la rodilla afectuosamente me preparo para irme de su lado.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco -me impulso para levantarme y me sacudo la falda sin mirármela. Me siento un poco egoísta y estúpida por dejar a Ino así cuando se ha preocupado en llevarme a un lugar apartado y preguntarme en la intimidad, pero estar sentada a su lado me es terriblemente incómodo. Algo dentro de mí se ahoga cuando estoy con ella, no lo puedo evitar.

Vuelvo a apretarme el abrigo contra el pecho para protegerme del viento y rápidamente pienso en meterme en los aseos para no tener que encontrarme a Ino en lo que queda de recreo. Saludo en la distancia a Sasuke, que parece llevar un buen rato en la misma pose, y me apresuro a entrar en el edificio.

- - -

Pocas cosas pueden ser tan difíciles de superar como un problema que se crea uno a sí mismo, me había dicho mi padre aquella vez en que mi madre y él empezaron a viajar sin mí y yo me resistía a quedarme en casa de Sasuke o en la de mis tíos. Ahora mismo estoy hecha un ovillo de tanta inquietud anudada en mi cabeza. Ovillo que me he ganado yo solita por ser tan tonta y comerme demasiado la cabeza.

Aun así, a pesar de andar todo el día con el corazón en los labios, es ver a Sasuke y ver el cielo abierto aunque él sea causa de mi congoja. Llevo casi tres maravillosos meses con él. Ahora mismo está sentado a mi lado, en el tren de vuelta a casa. Ha entrelazado sus dedos con los míos y ha dejado perdida la mirada a través del cristal del vagón. En el fondo está como yo.

Los dos primeros meses de nuestra relación fueron la experiencia de la ingravidez en todos los sentidos. Bueno... sigue siendo así. Nos redescubrimos a nosotros mismos. Aprender a querernos con este nuevo vínculo está siendo precioso, y ahora podría decir sin miedo que aunque existiera un gran riesgo a que esto se rompiera en el futuro, hecho que considero imposible, no cambiaría la experiencia de tener a Sasuke como lo tengo ahora por la seguridad de una amistad de toda la vida.

Sasuke sigue tomándome el pelo a veces. Me gasta bromas y termina disculpándose de mis fingidos enfados abrazándome y asegurándome que no dejará de hacerlo, que le gusta demasiado sacarme de mis casillas. Yo termino cediendo. Para qué cambiar. A mí me gusta demasiado que siga siendo el Sasuke de siempre.

Me siento embebida por su presencia cada vez que nos quedamos solos, en nuestros paseos. Me tiene completamente abstraída en él. Es abrir la puerta de casa por las mañanas, para salir al instituto, y encontrarlo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, enarcando los labios, sonriéndome mientras me da los buenos días. Mi corazón, mi piel y todo el universo se ponen en pie para saludarlo.

Me ha enseñado a traficar besos en el rellano de la escalera del instituto. Me ha paralizado entre sus brazos con sus mudas manos torneándome la espalda cuando la luz del hueco de la escalera de casa se apagaba. Ha sacado los colores a todo mi cuerpo con una sola mirada cuando salimos a comprar al supermercado y se dedica a jugar conmigo por los pasillos.

Itachi nos mira sin saber si felicitarnos o compadecerse de nosotros. Dice que estamos muy tontos, que nuestra "debilidad amorosa", como él dice, nos puede. Toda la razón del mundo.

Sasuke me da un apretón con sus dedos esbeltos e inexplicablemente calientes y coge el paraguas.

- Ya estamos, Sakura-chan.

El tren deja de traquetear y el quejido de sus engranajes anuncia la llegada a nuestra estación. Nos acomodamos la cartera y el abrigo. Salimos a la calle y el olor gris de la lluvia vuelve a saludarnos. Nos abrazamos y caminamos hasta casa, ausentes bajo el paraguas.

Pesa como una losa. Me divide de él. Desde hace tres semanas, Sasuke parece tenso y no me mira por no hacer más complicada la situación cuando esa losa invisible cae entre nosotros. Lo siento raro. Siento que algo no va bien y de repente me puede el miedo. Levanto la mirada del suelo, intentando escapar de esa sensación, pero es un miedo que no se deja arredrar. Escapa de mi dominio.

- - -

Después de comer no tengo tiempo apenas de sentarme a ver un poco la tele. Me esperan la colada, el cuarto de baño, el cambio de las sábanas de la cama que no hice antes de irme al instituto, limpiar el polvo de la casa entera y darle un repaso a las ventanas, que ya empiezan a dar asco verlas... quizá espere otro día más para ver si escampa. Mañana será otro día y podré limpiar el suelo con tranquilidad. El trabajo es frenético, me he estado moviendo por casa durante casi dos horas sin parar.

Como mi tía tuvo que viajar a Kobe para ver a mi abuelo, me vi en la obligación de pasar unos días en su casa para ayudar a su marido a cuidar de mi primo, que no tiene más de seis años. Ahora la casa, los estudios y las noticias, como imagináis, me vienen grandes, .¡pero es soportable!

Aún me queda preparar el temario de examen de tres asignaturas que tengo la semana que viene y buscarme la vida para adivinar qué clase de lógica caprichosa debo aplicar a los ejercicios de matemáticas. Me apresuro en prepararme la ducha y dejar los libros bien visibles sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto... Además, ya casi olvidaba un trabajo que tengo que hacer con Sasuke... ¡Madre mía! .¡Hay que hacer algo con eso! .¡Voy a perder la cabeza uno de estos días! Con lo despreocupado que es a veces con estas cosas no puedo permitirme el lujo de delegar el recuerdo de ese trabajo en él.

Con más prisa salgo del baño, atropellada mentalmente de una y mil maneras por mis preocupaciones. A punto de meter un pie en las bragas me doy cuenta de que llevan llamando a la puerta y de la misma forma un buen rato. Me visto como puedo, gritándole a Sasuke (porque sé perfectamente que es él por cómo toca al timbre) que ya voy a abrirle. Cuando le abro sacude la cabeza y chasquea la lengua descaradamente.

- Sakura-chan, me puedo morir esperando a que me abras. Me tienes que dar una copia de las llaves de tu casa pero ya –se descalza.

- Me estaba vistiendo, acabo de salir de la ducha –me sacudo el pelo con la toalla y le dejo entrar.

- Eso no habría sido inconveniente. Podrías haberme abierto la puerta desnuda, yo no te habría puesto pegas para entrar...

- Pervertido...

Sasuke alza las cejas y las relaja seductoramente. Consigue hacerme reír. Retoma su compostura.

- .¿Has empezado a estudiar?

- Qué va. Acabo de limpiar un poco la casa, no me llega el tiempo –nos sentamos en el sofá y yo me echo sobre respaldo como un saco de patatas. Me quedo mirando al infinito pasmada-. Dios. Estoy hecha polvo. Quiero vacaciones. Las quiero ya. Quiero dormir –le miro y respiro con tranquilidad antes de aunar fuerzas para formular más frases- . ¿Y tú qué? .¿Has hecho algo? .¿Has pensado algo para el trabajo?

- Le he pedido a Itachi que me busque algo, ya que iba a la facultad.

Me echo una mano sobre el pecho.

- Bueno, algo es algo. Una cosa menos sobre la que preocuparse.

- Sí. Y otra menos en cuanto te diga que he venido a estudiar contigo.

Sonríe y me enseña los libros, que tenía escondidos. Probablemente, muy probablemente, si le hubiera visto traer los libros no le habría dejado ni entrar. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- Ah... no. Sasuke, ni hablar –me despabilo y me incorporo. Sasuke ya está alzando las cejas impertérrito, asumiendo su victoria sobre mí-. Nunca hemos podido estudiar juntos, .¿por qué crees que sería buena idea hacerlo ahora?

- Es terriblemente aburrido hacerlo solo y tú estás centrada. Si me pongo a tu lado se me pegará tu ánimo y no perderemos el tiempo.

- .¡Por supuesto que lo perderemos! .¿Por qué era precisamente lo único que tu madre no quería que hiciéramos juntos?

- Te estoy diciendo que me centraré -dice alargando las palabras con hastío-. De todos modos los exámenes no empiezan hasta la semana que viene y pronto tenemos un fin de semana por delante que da gusto para estudiar, así que vas a tener que echarme de tu casa por la fuerza –sonríe socarrón ante esa idea-, que no me voy ni con agua hirviendo –abro la boca para protestar pero él se me adelanta-. Has perdido. Di lo que quieras.

- Te odio.

- Ya. ¿Dónde lo hacemos? .¿Aquí o en tu cuarto?

Por un momento proceso esas palabras en el sentido más propio de Sasuke y me ruborizo. Levanta una mano, defendiéndose.

- Hey, si te estuviera preguntando por lo que estás pensando me lo habría currado.

Eso no me deja más tranquila. Esa amenaza tan tórrida que se ha hecho sitio en mi cabeza ya ha dado cuerda a mi imaginación y me ha puesto el vello de punta del miedo que me ha recorrido la piel. No me termino de imaginar a Sasuke insinuándome nada más allá de un beso porque afortunada o desgraciadamente aún no lo ha hecho, y su comentario, aunque inocente, ha hecho saltar las alarmas.

- Ya, ya. Vamos a mi cuarto entonces, aquí hace demasiado frío.

Sasuke coge sus libros y espera a que me levante. Al llegar, le procuro una silla y nos sentamos para empezar la batalla de neuronas. Sasuke estrecha los ojos nada más abrir los libros. Empieza a hojear el temario del primero que tiene a mano. Encoge las piernas sobre la silla y apoya el libro que tiene entre las manos sobre la rodilla. Empieza a mordisquear un boli. Yo saco un folio de una de mis libretas y empiezo a hacer un esquema con los temas que pienso estudiar cada día. Dispongo mis apuntes y mis ejercicios de clase por todo el escritorio ocupando parte que le corresponde a Sasuke, pero él no se queja.

Nos pasamos así algo más de tres cuartos de hora, un récord. Levanto la mirada de los ejercicios de matemáticas y lo veo mirando al techo, siguiendo interesado los movimientos invisibles de una musaraña.

- .¿Ya se te ha acabado la ilusión del estudio?

- Estaba tomándome mis diez minutos de descanso –dice mirando embobado al techo-. Como rebase mi tiempo de concentración pasará a ser tiempo perdido. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

- Normal. Me estoy quebrando la cabeza.

- Tómate un rato para despejarte –me mira soltando el libro sobre la mesa.

No tiene remedio. No llevamos ni una hora estudiando y reclama descanso. Pero voy a ceder. Me apetece hablar con él. Asiento y dejo el lápiz sobre el cuaderno. Me echo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- .¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

- Me llamaron anoche. La cosa está controlada. Me preguntaron por ti.

Sasuke sonríe, volviendo a mirar al techo.

- Debes tener ganas de ir a Kobe.

Adivino su incomodidad. Desde que su madre murió y la relación con la familia por parte de ésta se enfrió, para Sasuke e Itachi las Navidades son el momento de encoger el pecho y viajar a Kanazawa, donde les esperan sus tíos y primos todos los años. El hecho de que su padre, donde quiera Dios que tenga los pies, abra un paréntesis en su apretada agenda e intente cumplir como buen cabeza de familia aprovechando las fiestas no le hace sentir mejor a Sasuke. Una situación tan forzada como la mía. Unas fiestas colmadas de desazón.

- Sí... Con lo poco que he visto a mis padres en estos últimos meses y la de tiempo que hace que no veo a todos mis primos y a los abuelos... –me levanto y me siento en la cama. Sasuke me persigue con la silla y se sienta delante de mí- Ojalá pasáramos un año las fiestas aquí, todos juntos, y tú también estés aquí –bufo-. Demonios, es Navidad. Deberíamos pasarla juntos.

- Es muy difícil que eso llegue a pasar.

- Pero algún año debe pasar, .¿no? –le sonrío- A mí me gustaría mucho pasar las Navidades contigo aunque esta ciudad parezca estar más atestada de lo que ya está.

- Bueno, te podrías venir tú a Kanazawa. Mis tíos tienen ganas de conocerte.

- .¿De veras?

- Claro.

Me sonrojo como una tonta. Empiezo a dar saltitos sobre el colchón.

- .¿Qué les has dicho de mí?

- Pues que eres mi novia, .¿qué les voy a decir? –empieza a reír- Me han preguntado muchas cosas sobre ti, pero ya sabes, las típicas tonterías.

- .¿Cómo no me has dicho que se lo habías dicho?

- No, si no he sido yo. Anoche llamaron mis primos. Me encontré con la sorpresa de que Itachi ya se había molestado en publicarlo. Se lo ha comunicado al resto de la familia, y por ende, a toda Kanazawa, en una de sus llamadas. Les ha ido con el cuento y ahora no pararán de fastidiarme. Yo hubiera preferido no haberles dicho nada hasta llegar allí y esperar al último día.

- .¿Y tu padre?

- Mi padre , .¿qué?

- Se lo has contado ya, .¿no?

- Supongo que lo sabe... No me hace mucha gracia hablar de todo esto con él...

- Qué tonto –Sasuke asiente cabizbajo, con indiferencia. Me pregunto si es el momento de entrar en la zona peligrosa y destripar un poco la situación. Me mojo los labios y me inclino hacia él- Has sobrevivido al apuro de entrar en mi casa y que mis padres te vean como lo que eres. Nada puede superar las chiribitas en los ojos de mi madre o los silencios reflexivos de mi padre...

- Calla, calla...

- Total... Lo estamos llevando bien, .¿no crees?... Todo... nos va bastante bien...

Ha funcionado. Sasuke coge aire y me esquiva la mirada. Tiene algo que decirme.

- Claro -.¿Claro? .¡Lo que está claro es que pasa al contrario!- Las relaciones serias son así, .¿no? Despacito... y con buena letra.

- Eh... Sasuke... Tú, entonces... ¿Estás bien conmigo?

Sasuke vuelve a mirarme, muy entusiasta.

- Claro que estoy bien contigo. ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar?

- No lo sé... eso es lo que yo me preguntaba... cuál podría ser la razón por la que tú no estarías bien conmigo... No quiero que esto se estropee.

- No tengo razones para estar mal contigo –me acaricia las rodillas y las rodea con los dedos hasta alcanzar las corvas. Noto sobre el pantalón del pijama que sus dedos se distienden, su mirada se hace más intensa- .¿Tú crees que las hay?

- N... No... -titubeo- Pero mentiría si no dijera que he sentido que esto se ha vuelto un poco tenso... y que me ha dado la impresión de que yo contribuyo a que sea así...

Sasuke saca las manos de la inflexión de mis rodillas y palmea alegremente un poco más arriba, en mis muslos. Vuelve a hacer boicot a mi mirada.

- Creo que debe ser el mes, que siempre pasa igual. Tú no has hecho nada, Sakura-chan. Yo no siento que haya cambiado hacia ti.

- Ya...

Sasuke se encaja sutilmente entre mis piernas desde su silla, se inclina hacia mí hasta llegar a mis caderas y tira de ellas para acercarme a él. Si se levantase un poco y se dejase caer, estaríamos extrañamente echados sobre el colchón, con medio cuerpo por fuera. El corazón se me va a convertir en un globo desinflado, que va a terminar filtrándoseme hacia abajo, directo a los pies. Con Sasuke sobre mí, sólo puedo echarme ligeramente sobre el colchón, para facilitarle la maniobra. Estoy tan lacia que me resulta condenadamente fácil.

- Me gustas tanto o más que antes –me susurra.

Si juntara sus rodillas, estaría a un pelo de sentarme en ellas. Sólo puedo incorporarme escasamente sobre mis codos y sentir bajo el tembleque de mis brazos cómo se me están incrustando las costuras de la colcha. Sasuke se ha acercado a mis labios con su gracia viril y ha hundido sus manos en el colchón, que cruje bajo la fuerza de sus dedos.

Este último ruido y la esencia de Sasuke dominando sobre mí hacen que mis nervios atenten contra mi autocontrol. Termino delatando mis deseos echándole los brazos al cuello. No quiero otra cosa que demostrarle así que le quiero, cuán íntimo es el amor que le profeso. El beso se precipita y el colchón vuelve a crujir. Sasuke cae sobre mí y presiento que ha abierto los ojos. Siento sus brazos a mis costados buscando la manera de sobreponerse de la situación. Me sigue besando, aún a medio camino de cómo mantener cierta distancia conmigo. Le suelto con suavidad y cierro el beso acariciándole la nariz con la mía.

Súbitamente, el silencio agria el momento hasta hacerlo insoportable. Quizá no fue tan buena idea o no tan fuerte mi autocontrol, pero me acojo a mis sentimientos y me resisto a pensarlo porque un beso tan bonito debería ser sano y no una amenaza. Sasuke, sobre mí, me mira de nuevo apoyado sobre sus antebrazos. Está preocupado. En un murmullo me dice:

- Pase lo que pase, Sakura, no olvides lo que siento por ti, .¿de acuerdo?

- No hace falta que me digas eso.

- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo recordarás –se incorpora y vuelve a sentarse como antes en la silla. Me doy toda la prisa que puedo para levantarme y encararle de nuevo.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué pasa? .¿Es que... ha estado mal? .¿Es eso? No te ha gustado –digo bajando la cabeza, confusa.

- Para nada –vuelve a moverse hacia el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarme-. No pienses cosas raras. Me importa mucho que... bueno, ya lo sabes, eso –desestima el asunto con un mohín.

Me muerdo el labio y de repente me pongo de pie. No quiero darle demasiadas vueltas a esto, así que abandono el tema volviéndome hacia los apuntes. Nos sentamos de nuevo frente al escritorio y retomamos los deberes. Sasuke se acaricia el cuello y se refugia visualmente en su libro. Si este problema es de los dos, me queda confiar en que él también le dará importancia. Después de todo, me ha recordado lo que siente por mí... aunque no estoy segura de que sea buena señal.

**

* * *

****.¡Mis primeras palabras narradas en primera persona! Ha sido un poco chungo meter mano a ese modo de narrar, pero creo que ha salido algo legible. No estoy contenta del todo, pero bueno, es la intro, no puedo cambiar gran cosa. Espero estar conservando la personalidad de los personajes del fic de Moonlight.**

**.¿Os ha gustado? .¿Pinta bien la secuela? .¿Seguís queriendo darle una oportunidad al fic? .¿Queréis saber lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? .¡Dejad vuestra crítica haciendo click aquí abajo! n.n**

**Los personajes y el manga pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una semana de esclavitud pertenece a Moonlight Angel Princess.**

**Esta secuela pertenece a Chrysallis hime.**


	2. Viernes

**.¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic! .¡Agradezco vuestra atención y los reviews! .¡Lamento la espera!**

* * *

**Viernes**

Miro a Hinata en cuanto el timbre suena indicando el comienzo del recreo. Asuma, el profesor, cierra el libro de encima de su mesa y lo recoge mientras nos recuerda que los dos apartados que ha explicado hoy también entran en el examen de la semana que viene. Cruza el aula y un par de compañeros salen a su encuentro para sonsacarle alguna pista sobre el examen. Al otro lado, Hinata intercambia unas palabras con Tenten, la delegada de la clase, para convencerla de que nos deje las llaves del aula. Hinata y yo tenemos problemas unos problemas abismales con las matemáticas y la cercanía del turno de esta asignatura, a última hora, nos quema los nervios. Ino nos pasó su cuaderno de ejercicios a primera hora pero no se comprometió a explicarnos las operaciones, pues dice que se ha levantado con un trancazo monumental y la cabeza no le daba para mucho esta mañana.

- .¿Sakura-chan?

Me sobresalto. Me giro y me encuentro a Sasuke, inclinado sobre mi mesa. Se agacha hasta apoyar los antebrazos.

- Dime, Sasuke.

- .¿No piensas salir al recreo?

- No. Tengo que copiar la solución a los problemas que no pude resolver ayer del cuaderno de Ino. Como me saquen a la pizarra y demuestre lo verde que estoy, Kurenai-san estará en su derecho en denunciarme por atentar contra la salud mental de los docentes –sonrío con pesar-. ¿Tú los tienes hechos?

- Qué va. Pensaba hacerlos en la clase anterior. No quiero desperdiciar el recreo.

- Menuda cara que tienes...

- No fastidies, que tú vas a copiar. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a la vuelta?

- Tráeme un zumo, de lo que haya, si no te importa. Con lo que tarda Kakashi creo que me dará tiempo.

- Vale. Luego nos vemos.

- Hasta luego, Sasuke. Cógete el abrigo, que te vas a resfriar.

Me hace una mueca de indiferencia, se gira y va con toda la parsimonia del mundo, con sus aires de autosuficiencia, a buscar a Naruto al pasillo. Hinata aparece a mi lado al tiempo que veo a Tenten ajustarse los botones a los ojales del abrigo.

- .¿Nos ha dejado? –le pregunto a mi amiga.

- Sí, y por los pelos –se acerca a la mesa de al lado, la de Ino, y la arrastra hasta la mía-. Por un momento creí que me iba a pedir que también se los copiara a ella –se sienta y abre el cuaderno de Ino, que llevaba en la mano. Abrimos nuestros cuadernos y vamos pasando las páginas del de Ino para copiar en la misma página. Empezamos a copiar, cruzando puntualmente algunos comentarios sobre cómo llevamos las asignaturas o sobre el procedimiento de las resoluciones. En una de éstas, Hinata me sonríe amablemente y se ofrece a quedar para estudiar mañana por la mañana en su casa con Kiba.

- Es una idea muy buena, Hinata-san, gracias.

- Si quiere venir Sasuke-kun también, será bien recibido.

- No sé, no creo que le haga mucha gracia levantarse un sábado para estudiar –y menos para hacerlo en casa de un Hyuuga...

Hinata ríe.

- A Kiba-kun le tengo que sacar de la cama a base de timbrazos. Siempre dice que está cansado, pero es porque se va a la cama muy tarde. Luego no quiere ni oír hablar de estudiar, pero me veo en la obligación de tirarle de la oreja. Sin embargo, cuando se lo propone es bastante indulgente y se sienta a estudiar. Ya casi me veo incapaz de estudiar sin él -pasa las hojas y comprueba que los resultados de sus ejercicios coinciden con los de Ino. Cierra su cuaderno y saca un sobre de una carpeta que había traído consigo-. Dentro de dos semanas hacemos juntos dos años, Sakura-chan.

- .¿De veras? .¿Tanto tiempo ya?

- Sí. Tengo pensado escribirle una carta –oh, Dios-. Estas Navidades las podremos pasar juntos, así que he pensado en escribirle y preparar una escapada, con un poco de suerte.

- .¿Una escapada?

- Sí, intentaré salir el fin de semana siguiente de Navidad, junto con los primos de Kiba-kun. Si lo consigo, podríamos estar toda la noche dando vueltas por ahí, y decirle a mi padre que he perdido el último tren.

El viento aprieta contra las ventanas. Miro intensamente el papel del cuaderno para difuminar su dibujo en mis retinas, imaginándome fugazmente a Sasuke y a mí perdidos en la noche de Tokio. Me lo imagino sonriendo con su preciosa mueca de desenfado, recorriendo un distrito entero repitiendo las vías, con sus ojos sólo para mí. Realmente sería divertido. Él llenaría esas calles con el eco de su risa y calentaría el viento si se abrazara a mí.

Esa ilusión se va a la mierda. Todo no es tan ideal, joder. ¿Qué pasará cuando me deje en casa y compartamos un silencio incómodo que destroce la noche? Podría ocurrírsele un arrebato apasionado de los suyos en el portal, .¡quién sabe! .¡Podría hacer de esa noche la más maravillosa sólo por la manera en que me mira! Pero, .¡demonios!, la despedida lo echaría todo a perder. ¿Cómo pasar de un paseo contaminado de miradas blandas a un insípido "bueno, Sakura-chan... Mañana me pasaré por aquí, .¿de acuerdo?... Buenas noches"? Si esa visión es difícil de esquivar, las expectativas de nuestras dolorosas vacaciones son más aplastantes aún.

Aprieto el bolígrafo entre los dedos y me asalta la idea de convertir a Hinata en mi nueva confidente, vista mi incapacidad de sincerarme con Ino. Quizá... quizá Hinata tenga más idea de por qué un chico se pone tenso sin razón aparente. Quizá éste sea un paso obligado para todas las relaciones y ella ya se haya visto en esta situación. Me pregunto, con el ánimo que merece mi curiosidad, hasta dónde habrá llegado Hinata con Kiba y cómo ha ido allanando el camino, cómo superó el miedo de experimentar que un chico fuera más allá de las cosas que se pueden confesar. Y sobre todo, cómo consiguió hacer hablar a Kiba cuando su cromosoma viril le obligó a ser autista a un problema evidente.

Despego los labios, cazando las ideas que me revolotean en la cabeza, pero me resulta demasiado embarazoso. La miro y la encuentro sumergida en las líneas trazadas de su misiva. Hinata es demasiado amable. Y yo... yo tendría mucho cuidado en ser indiscreta.

- Hinata-chan...

- .¿Sí? –me mira, ligeramente sobresaltada.

- Eh... me alegro mucho de que os vaya tan bien a Kiba-kun y a ti.

Me sonríe.

- Somos muy afortunadas, Sakura-chan. ¿No es así? Es una suerte que tengamos con nosotras a Kiba-kun y a Sasuke-kun.

- Sí, sí que es verdad –digo tratando de disimular mi frustración.

- Aunque... bueno, -marea la mirada- últimamente en el grupo te vemos un poco... no sé, inquieta. Comprendemos que estés así... Nos dio por pensar que era por Sasuke-kun, pero comprendimos que la razón no era él, con todo lo que te está pasando. Aunque nos cueste decírtelo, todos estamos contigo y esperamos que la salud de tu abuelo mejore.

Asiento, sinceramente agradecida. Pero me vuelvo a mis ejercicios para refugiarme, vaticinando una conversación que no nos llevará a ninguna parte y que sólo conseguirá preocuparme mucho más. No veo la manera de entrar en el tema, casi me da pereza tener que explicarle toda la situación.

Acabando de corregir mis errores de cálculo, repaso los ejercicios e intento razonarlos. Cuando concreto algo más de ellos como para defenderme de las preguntas de Kurenai, compruebo los resultados y los procesos de los demás y recojo el material, dejándole a Ino la libreta dentro de la cartera.

No debe faltar mucho para que vuelva a sonar el timbre. Empiezo a anhelar mi zumo. Dejo a Hinata rectificando y garabateando ideas en los márgenes y me acerco a la puerta a ver si Sasuke da señales de vida. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tormento apellidado Uchiha?

Abro la puerta y me asomo, pero no hay nadie. Sólo se escucha un gran barullo del piso de abajo, de todos los alumnos que esperan en la entrada guardándose del viento que parece que vaya a arrancar el instituto de cuajo. Maldita sea, si es tan incómodo estar en el patio Sasuke debería haber subido ya. Una corriente helada entra por una ventana del pasillo y me abrazo a punto de empezar a tiritar. Me acerco al arco de la puerta para protegerme de la corriente y sigo vigilando. Unos pasos se acercan desde la escalera. ¿Podría tratarse de Sasuke? Me yergo. Preparo su nombre. Pero vuelve a aparecer el frío, esta vez personificado, que hace que el nombre que estaba a punto de pronunciar se me indigeste.

Neji aparece por la escalera. No podría estar en peor sitio. Me siento tan débil que creo que me voy a caer de un momento a otro. Él levanta la mirada y sigue andando, hacia el aula. Sabe que estoy aquí. Me echo a un lado, de espaldas, empujando la pared hacia atrás. Su presencia es tan desagradable...

Pasa a mi lado y aprieto aún más la pared contra mí, rogando al Cielo que este momento se acabe cuanto antes. Puedo ver de refilón su iris, su piel nívea, notar su incomoda y brutal determinación de pasar a mi lado. Y su voz.

-Hola, Haruno.

Su voz, sólo eso, es lo que me ha saludado, aunque lo entiendo.

Desde luego yo no estoy tan preparada para esto como él. Acierto a asentir con la cabeza y mantenerla gacha.

Desde que rompí mi relación con él, no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra exceptuando sus justos saludos. Para ninguno de los dos hay rescoldos a los que apelar en busca de una segunda oportunidad -o eso presumo de su parte por los pocas confesiones que Hinata me hizo cuando le rogué información al poco de terminar con él-, pero por muy zanjada que esté esa cuestión tengo que verlo todos los días y es un auténtico suplicio.

En cambio de Sasuke, Neji fue valiente y dejó las cartas encima de la mesa al poco de hacer la toma de contacto conmigo. Cuando reparo en nuestra fugaz relación y lo que debió dolerle, tengo la sensación de deberle algo. No lamento que lo nuestro acabara ni veo la manera de recompensarle porque no puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, pero no deja de ser cierto que... que para lo buen chico que es... aún me duele haber sido yo quien rompiera el mundo de sus ilusiones.

La palabra ilusión se propaga en mi cabeza, con el olor de Neji reciente en torno a mí. Aunque hayan pasado tres meses... Lo siento tanto, Neji...

Vuelvo a tomar contacto con el mundo. Me llaman la atención unos pasos apresurados. Sasuke viene a mí a paso acelerado y furioso, con el zumo en la mano. Lo lleva tan apretado que parece que el envase vaya a reventar. En cuanto me alcanza el frunce de su ceño se acentúa y me señala con la barbilla en un gesto, reclamándome respuestas prontas.

- .¿Te ha dicho algo ese estúpido?

- No... Y por favor, no le llames así.

Sasuke se mueve inquieto pero enseguida simula tomar el control, petulante.

- .¿Te ha mirado con desprecio? .¿Seguro que no te ha dicho nada?

- No, Sasuke. No ha hecho nada de eso. Y baja la voz, por favor, que nos va a oír.

- Que me oiga, me da igual. A ver si tiene cojones de... -le miro con reprobación. Sasuke cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza. Me ofrece el zumo resoplando.

- Gracias.

Sasuke mira dentro del aula y luego se gira para ver si alguien viene por los pasillos.

- Oye, ya que no he podido hacerlo en el recreo, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

- .¿Mm? .¿Sobre qué?

- Me gustaría decirte algo sobre lo de ayer.

.¡Sí! .¡Sasuke pertenece a mi especie! .¡La suerte está de mi lado! Realmente era de esperar que Sasuke afrontara la situación.

Me señala con la cabeza un banco del pasillo y nos acercamos juntos hasta él. Estoy tan ansiosa por lo que me tiene que decir que podría empezar a pellizcarle con tal de hacerle hablar lo antes posible. Pero me entretengo en sacar la pajita del zumo del plástico y parecer despreocupada.

- .¿Sí, Sasuke? .¿De qué se trata?

- Lo estuve pensando ayer y... bueno, pensé que sería buena idea acompañarte estas fiestas en Kobe. No estoy invitado, pero no sé, después de lo que dijiste sobre pasar las vacaciones juntos imaginé que podría hacerlo en esta ocasión... allí con tu familia. Es un momento difícil para ti, así que...

Oh, Dios mío. No ha ido por donde yo pensaba, pero es adorable. ¡Absolutamente adorable! .¿Realmente Sasuke ha pensado en ese paseo despistado? .¿Le gustaría pasar una noche conmigo tal y como la pintaba yo cuando Hinata me contaba sus planes? Aunque ese paseo se hiciera para ir hasta un hospital, .¡Sasuke quiere darlo conmigo! Me llevo una mano a la boca y veo cómo sus gestos tornan a la perplejidad.

- Bueno, no me dejes así. Di algo, .¿no?

- Sasuke... es... es muy bonito que... sacrifiques tus vacaciones en Kanazawa... por estar allí...

- Bueno, bueno –se echa hacia atrás y me mira alzando las cejas-, ya sabes que no me entusiasma Kanazawa en invierno.

- Pero aun así, prefieres optar por unas vacaciones metido en un hospital.

- Es tu abuelo, .¿cómo me va a dar igual?

No lo aguanto. Me echo a su cuello. Aunque los pasillos empiecen a llenarse, me da igual. Le beso por donde pillo, extasiada.

- Es un gesto precioso, Sasuke. No me imaginaba que fueras a ofrecerte para esto.

- Bueno, entonces, .¿qué me dices?

Encojo los hombros.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- .¿No? .¿Ni siquiera lo considerarías si lo hablases con tus padres?

- No, si no se trata de eso. Lo siento, pero creo que prefiero pasar la primera Navidad contigo fuera de un hospital. Además, es demasiado violento para todos. Creo que a ellos les gustaría conocerte prestándote toda la atención, y la salud de mi abuelo sería demasiado urgente.

- Al menos lo he intentado.

- No es poco. Significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho.

Me sonríe. Oh, los ángeles van a hacer acto de presencia. Me tengo que asir al banco. Voy a empezar a flotar. Bueno, mi lengua va a empezar a flotar. Atentos a la jugada.

- Sasuke.

- .¿Qué?

- Vámonos.

Sasuke suelta una risita, incrédulo. Yo también lo estoy, aunque no lo aparente.

- .¿Adónde?

- A... ¿a casa? -le pregunto desafinando espantosamente. No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero lo voy a hacer. Hasta el final.

- .¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? .¿Ahora?

Aprieto los labios e intento pensar con claridad, pero estoy aturdida. El pensamiento de mayor peso ahora en mi cabeza es que Sasuke me gusta a morir y estar en clase, sabiendo que está a la enorme distancia de tres metros de mí, me pone de los nervios. No se concreta nada en mis meninges sobre lo que hacer en casa... o mejor dicho, prefiero no pensarlo ahora porque me siento tan bien que nada puede salir mal. Aunque no sepa lo que quiero, sé que le quiero. Me siento urgente de sentir a Sasuke un poco más mío. Asiento con desenfado y Sasuke vuelve a parecer sorprendido, pero ataja rápida y quedamente.

- Vale.

Se levanta con la mayor frescura del mundo y yo me quedo como un pasmarote, sentada con la misma postura como si Sasuke estuviera aún frente a mí. Me he quedado helada. Él ha dicho que sí como si dijera que sí, que le apetece tomarse un refresco. Tengo que reaccionar. Sasuke me ayuda, despertándome desde la puerta del aula.

- Sakura-chan, a menos que sepas llegar a casa por ciencia infusa, será mejor que te des prisa. Está a punto de sonar el timbre.

Tengo que salir del instituto. Le necesito.

Me levanto del banco con las rodillas de mantequilla y echo a correr, sin explicarme cómo puedo hacerlo, hasta mi pupitre. Meto todas mis cosas en la cartera tan nerviosa que el estuche se me resbala de las manos y cae, desperdigándose algunos bolígrafos por el suelo. Los recojo silenciando una maldición.

- .¿Te vas, Sakura-chan? -me pregunta Hinata desde el pupitre de Ino.

- Sí... esto... ¿podrías inventarte algún farol para colárselo a los profesores?

Ni yo me creo que sea yo quien esté diciendo estas cosas. Hinata me mira de hito en hito, sin poder salir de su asombro. Suelta el bolígrafo con el que escribía la carta para Kiba.

- .¿Vas a hacer pellas?

- Sí... pero es un caso especial, Hinata. Necesito que me cubras y digas algo. ¿Lo harás?

- Cl-Claro... Pero ten cuidado, .¿vale? -dice mirando a Sasuke, que ya ha recogido su abrigo y va hasta la puerta. Me mira atando cabos. Sus labios me sonríen- Suerte.

- Gracias, Hinata-chan. Te debo una -meto el estuche abierto en la cartera y lo cierro a prisa. Sasuke me mira impaciente desde la puerta. Nuestros compañeros empiezan a llegar con más frecuencia. El timbre debe de sonar ya. En los pasillos no deja de subir el murmullo. Ni asegurarme de que Kakashi-sensei llega tarde sistemáticamente me puede calmar. Cuando alcanzo a Sasuke, la alarma de mi cabeza me advierte: el abrigo. Mi abrigo está colgado en el perchero al fondo de la clase. Mierda- Sasuke, espera, me falta coger el abrigo.

Le dejo la cartera en el suelo para salir corriendo hacia el perchero pero Sasuke me agarra del brazo.

- Ya lo he cogido yo, tranquilízate.

- Vale, vale... –vuelvo a coger la cartera. Sasuke me toma de la mano. Levanta la mirada sobre las cabezas de los demás alumnos y sus pupilas escanean los pasillos en busca de profesores. Echa un vistazo a las escaleras y me dice que igual tenemos que esperar en los aseos del piso de abajo hasta que bajen los de último curso, que van a hacer una visita. Podríamos camuflarnos entre ellos y llegar hasta las taquillas de la entrada sin ser vistos por los profesores. Acepto su plan -después de todo, él es el profesional en las escapadas- y nos apresuramos en bajar, tomados de la mano.

El timbre suena estridentemente desde el pasillo y las escaleras se inundan, repentinamente. Empiezo a sufrir un ataque de nervios. Mi mano tiembla tan violentamente que la mano de Sasuke empieza a vibrar. Se vuelve hacia mí.

- .¿Estás bien?

Quiero decirle que sí, pero no puedo. No puedo ni moverme. Sasuke me mira expectante. Estamos a dos escalones de bajar a la planta baja. Sasuke se ve en apuros y empieza a arrastrarme hasta los aseos. Abre la puerta del aseo de las chicas con el antebrazo y, sujetándome por la cintura, se mete conmigo. Se oyen ruidos desde uno de los compartimentos. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y entramos torpemente en uno de ellos. Con todo lo que llevamos encima nos cuesta movernos, yo sólo atino a sentarme sobre la tapa del retrete y abanicarme con la mano. Sasuke se remanga mientras sopla para apartarse el pelo de la cara y se acuclilla, cruzando los brazos sobre mis rodillas. Susurra.

- .¿Qué te pasa?

Sumo la otra mano a mi abaniqueo, quizá motivado ahora por la cercanía de Sasuke.

- Me he puesto tan nerviosa...

- Ya, pero .¿por qué?

- Nunca... me he saltado ninguna clase. Todo ha sido tan rápido...

- .¿Quieres volver?

Sasuke me traspasa con los ojos y en ellos me reconozco súbitamente débil. No estoy siendo imparcial. El impulso desbocado de irme con él a casa y el saberme transgresora de las normas no me deja serlo. Sasuke entreabre los labios y vuelve candente mi debilidad. Me sorprende, no sin una resignación rotunda y apasionada sobre Sasuke, el poder que ejerce sobre mí.

Se vuelve a escuchar otro ruido, que protege mi silencio, del retrete vecino. Segundos después, una arcada.

Sasuke y yo rompemos el contacto visual y hacemos un amago de agacharnos a ras del suelo. Nos damos cuenta de nuestra estupidez, pero nos decidimos a hacerlo aunque no tenga mucho sentido. Nos echamos al suelo, pese a que los abrigos y las carteras no nos lo dejan fácil. La chica está arrodillada frente al váter, dando unas arcadas más acusadas. Nos levantamos del suelo y esperamos a que la chica vuelva a moverse. La escuchamos vomitar y no sabemos qué hacer salvo taparnos la nariz y la boca. El hedor es espantoso.

- La madre que la parió... –dice Sasuke.

- Creo que debería ir a ayudarla.

Sasuke ensancha los hombros, como si así quisiera interponerse entre la puerta y yo, aunque sé muy bien que Sasuke no me impediría salir por la fuerza.

- Nos descubrirán.

- Lo que ha echado no es del recreo... Yo...

La puerta de los aseos se abre de golpe, tan bruscamente que Sasuke da un respingo, y otra chica entra. Sasuke echa el pestillo a la puerta y yo me agarro de su brazo, víctima de otra amenaza de mi cuerpo a perder el control. La chica que acaba de entrar grita el nombre de Rin. Toca en nuestra puerta, la primera.

- .¡Lo siento, está ocupado! –digo.

Susurra una disculpa y la escuchamos asomarse por los demás compartimentos. Cuando descubre a su amiga postrada sobre el agujero donde debía resbalar hasta la primera papilla, vuelve a gritar su nombre y se lanza sobre ella.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí –dice Sasuke apoyándose en la puerta-. Pero tú tienes que decirme a dónde.

- Pero Sasuke... –digo confusa. La chica que había vomitado le dice algo a la otra de malos modos y se escucha la cisterna. Sasuke se crispa.

- No, déjate de pijadas y dime qué quieres hacer. Para que te pases todo el viaje arrepintiéndote mejor le damos una excusa estúpida a Kakashi y nos quedamos.

- Yo... yo quiero ir contigo –las rodillas me vuelven a temblar.

Sasuke mira con dureza el tembleque de mis piernas y me mira de súbito a los ojos con clemencia. Parpadea lentamente suspirando por la nariz y coge su cartera del suelo.

- Será mejor que vayas inventándote una buena excusa. He hecho tantas guindas que ya se me han acabado los argumentos y la credibilidad.

- No... ¿No vamos a casa?

Sasuke abre la boca pero se lo piensa mejor. Relaja los hombros y menea la cabeza.

- No, Sakura-chan, no vamos a casa.

Me siento terriblemente aliviada. Sasuke se da cuenta pero ignora mi gesto para prestar atención a lo que se cuece en el resto del aseo. Mientras hablábamos la chica que había entrado ha salido corriendo, probablemente a pedir ayuda. Salgo y tras otear los pasillos compruebo que por uno de ellos sólo se escucha a esa chica hablar con un profesor. Es nuestro momento. Tenemos que hacerlo muy rápido.

- Sasuke, ahora. ¡Démonos prisa!

Sasuke sale a mi señal y nos damos a la carrera escaleras arriba. Tenemos la gran suerte de no encontrarnos a nadie por el camino. Enfilamos directos al aula y Sasuke mira por el ojo de buey de la puerta. Escuchamos a los alumnos de último curso desde el piso de arriba. Nuestra oportunidad para salir...

- No ha llegado todavía –dice Sasuke tras buscar a Kakashi por la ventanilla.

Me apresuro a tomarle del codo antes de que gire el pomo de la puerta y nos internemos en el aire enrarecido de la compañía de toda la clase.

- Lo siento.

Se gira un momento y me mira fijamente.

- Eres buena chica, Sakura.

Abre la puerta y la clase entera nos mira. Hinata e Ino lo hacen boquiabiertas. Les indico con un gesto que lo explicaré más tarde mientras ocupo mi sitio y echo una mirada tímida a Sasuke, que utiliza su propia jerga no verbal con Naruto, que se sienta a su derecha, a tres mesas detrás de mí. Adivino que éste también le ha mirado con sorpresa. Antes de que nos dé tiempo a terminar de acomodar los abrigos en el respaldo de la silla la puerta se vuelve a abrir. Compruebo por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke también se apresura a sentarse. Kakashi-sensei nos mira intermitentemente en silencio.

- Uchiha, Haruno, cualquiera diría que acabáis de llegar. O de regresar –sonríe. Kakashi-sensei es el profesor más avispado e intuitivo del instituto. Aunque sufra glaucoma en su ojo izquierdo y lo lleve tapado por un parche termina enterándose de todo lo que pasa en la clase aunque esté explicando de espaldas a nosotros. Ya es casi habitual escuchar el silbido de las tizas que Kakashi lanza casi sin mirar a cualquiera de los desgraciados que se despistan, aunque no es menos cierto que son pocos lo que lo hacen. Sasuke y yo somos ahora su blanco. He obviado el aviso que Sasuke me hizo antes de salir de los aseos, pero Hinata nos salva el pellejo.

- Kakashi-sensei, Haruno-san acaba de ser avisada de que su abuelo había sufrido una crisis.

- S... sí –digo asintiendo-. Han vuelto a llamar diciendo que ha sido una falsa alarma, Kakashi-sensei. Uchiha-san sólo quería acompañarme, estaba muy nerviosa.

Kakashi nos mira a los tres, toma una tiza del escalón de la pizarra, la sopesa lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos, y se vuelve a su mesa para dejar la cartera.

- Está bien –se gira a la pizarra para escribir los apartados de hoy en un margen, rápidamente, y de nuevo se acerca a su mesa. Empieza a sacar sus libros y sus diccionarios de inglés mientras dice no sé qué de unas redacciones. Casi puedo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Hinata.

Me giro para sacar de la cartera los libros, el cuaderno y algún bolígrafo del fondo; y aprovecho para mirar de nuevo a Sasuke. Lo pillo rasgando un trozo de papel de su libreta. Me vuelvo hacia delante y pienso en lo que ha pasado, ahora que todo está controlado.

Pero, .¿qué ha pasado? .¡He estado a punto de ir a casa con Sasuke! .¡No! .¡He estado a punto de saltarme clases por estar a solas con Sasuke en casa cuando esa es una circunstancia habitual! .¿A qué ha venido esa urgencia de intimidad con Sasuke? .¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento de furia que casi me obliga a desviarme de mi manera de hacer las cosas y que también he visto en los ojos de Sasuke en el aseo, cuando me preguntaba sobre lo que yo quería hacer?

Esto no está bien. Ni he sido objetiva cuando le he dicho que nos fuéramos ni he sido lo suficientemente valiente para terminar como debía cuando me he lanzado.

Esto es nuevo para mí. Me siento tan nerviosa...

Siento que mi silla se ha movido. Aburame Shino, el chico que está justo detrás de mí, le da una patada a una pata de la silla. Giro la cabeza con cuidado de que Kakashi-sensei me vea y se extienden delante a mis narices sus dedos, con una notita de papel muy arrugada entre ellos. El pobre Aburame está inclinado con el canto de la mesa clavado en el estómago. La cazo y me la llevo al regazo, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La caligrafía descuidada de Sasuke, trazada caprichosamente sobre las líneas negras del papel.

"._¿Piensas explicarte? .¿Por qué ha pasado exactamente?_"

No tardo en contestarle.

"_Creo que por el hecho de estar haciendo pellas"._

Calculo las tres mesas que nos separan y el riesgo que corremos de que Kakashi nos pesque. Quiero cambiar mi mensaje por lo delator que es, pero cualquier cosa que incluya o quite hará que Sasuke se enfade. Ya tiene suficiente. Se merece una respuesta, no puedo hacerlo. Vuelvo a arrugar la nota y se la devuelvo a Aburame.

La clase entera escucha a la perfección a Sasuke abrir el papelito. Qué delicado es. Pongo los ojos en blanco disimuladamente, para no darle a Kakashi razones para pensar.

El papelito vuelve a mí en lo que tarda en ir de mano en mano con el cuidado que merece. Dos palabras:

"._¿Sólo crees?"_

Resoplo, agobiada. Entre Kakashi y Sasuke...

"_No puedo darte respuestas concretas. No sé cómo ha pasado todo, simplemente ha pasado y yo no termino de explicármelo"_

Kakashi mira por encima del hombro derecho, como si captara movimientos con su oído y sincronizara su ojo sano para seguirlos. Me reprocho no hacerlo con más disimulo, pero yo también quiero seguir hablando con él, aunque sea por estas notitas. Me siento demasiado culpable. La notita regresa en cuanto Kakashi atiende a uno de sus libros.

"_Perdona, pero si hemos estado a punto de salir no ha sido porque simplemente pasara. Tú me lo habías propuesto. ¿Será que no sabes si realmente querías que nos fuéramos? .¿Sabes siquiera qué querías hacer en casa?"_

Me pongo colorada, de la vergüenza y de lo que podría insinuarse bajo sus propias intenciones. No había reparado en ellas hasta ahora... o... ¿o sí? Me tiembla la mano, pero consigo trazar caracteres legibles, suficientemente pequeños como para que la nota dé de sí.

"._¡Sabía perfectamente que quería ir contigo! .¡Me he echado atrás al final, pero quería hacerlo! .¡Como nos pille Kakashi-sensei nos la cargamos! .¡Ten más cuidado!"_

Cuando llega a él, escucho de nuevo rasgarse otra vez el papel de su libreta y a Naruto cuchichear. Me revuelvo nerviosa en la silla e intento mirar con interés a Kakashi. Una nueva nota asoma por encima de mi hombro, esta vez una bola de papel del grosor de dos dedos.

"_Ya nos habría llamado la atención. No me has contestado. ¿Sabes qué querías hacer en casa o no?"_

.¡Qué zorro! .¡Cambia de papel para no poderme justificar con una respuesta breve!

"_Sé que quería estar contigo. Debe ser suficiente para ambos, .¿no?"_

Ruego al cielo que se sienta saciado, que deje de tentar a la suerte, pero la bolita da otro viaje. ¿Ahora qué?

"._¿Me contestarías sinceramente si te pregunto algo?"_

.¡Caradura!

"._¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que puedas permitirte asegurarte de que seré sincera?"_

Escucho el papel dar de nuevo el viaje, Sasuke escribir con avidez, y de nuevo, a base de palmadas ya mecánicas, la respuesta de Sasuke salta de mano en mano.

"._¿Ha tenido que ver algo que vieras al comemierdas de Neji? .¿De veras que no te ha dicho nada para que quisieras irte de aquí?"_

.¡.¿Será posible?!

"_Sasuke, déjalo, .¿quieres? .¡No vuelvas a insultarlo ni a tener malos modos con él! .¡Y no, no ha sido por él!"_

En cuanto devuelvo el papel, Kakashi se planta de frente a la clase. Me tapo la boca con las manos y enarco las cejas. Intentando aparentar normalidad y atención, resbalo las manos hasta debajo de la barbilla. Kakashi sigue explicando las condicionales, sin perder de vista la ruta corrupta de nuestras notitas. Vuelve a darse la vuelta, para anotar la segunda clase de condicionales.

La nota vuela por encima de mi hombro, seguramente porque Shino se ha cansado de dejarse abdomen por nuestra conversación, y yo lo recojo de encima de la mesa con un pánico que no había experimentado en la vida. La respuesta de Sasuke no me ayuda:

"_Si lo prefieres, coprófago..."_ reprimo una risita, aunque siga siendo cruel ha sido muy agudo. Las sutilezas de Sasuke... La nota continúa_: "... si tan segura estás, podríamos quedarnos solos en mi casa mañana, si lo prefieres. Itachi va a estar ocupado..."_

Nada, que no ceja. Voy a tirarle yo de la lengua.

"._¿Y?"_

Sonrío. Escucho de nuevo el paseo de la notita por las manos, pero doy un ligero respingo cuando no escucho la última palmada. Contando con mi pase sólo se han dado tres, pero cabe la posibilidad de que alguno la haya lanzado. Al mirar a la pizarra advierto que Kakashi está muy quieto, ha dejado de explicar. En mi fuero interno ruego que no haya visto la nota. Si leyese nuestra conversación...

- Uzumaki, .¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Oh, no. La mano que faltaba, el pase de Naruto a Sasuke. Debe ser la nota. Me giro, como toda la clase, para ver a Naruto agachar la mirada hacia la mesa. Miro de súbito a Sasuke con los ojos desorbitados pero simula que aquello no va con él. Naruto aparta las manos de la boca, que tenía cerradas en un puño, y mira con gesto de dolor a Kakashi-sensei. ¿Soy yo o a Naruto le brillan los ojos? .¿Es mi imaginación o la garganta de Naruto se ha ensanchado? Naruto frunce los labios y aprieta los ojos.

- .¿Qué tienes en la boca, Uzumaki?

- Nada, Kakashi-sensei, no tengo nada en la boca –su voz suena herida, tan áspera como la lija. Se echa sobre el respaldo de la silla con desenfado, muy lentamente. Se da unos golpecitos en el pecho destilando hombría. Kakashi enarca una ceja. Todos esperan una explicación sobre el tono grave de su voz- .¿Se está preguntando qué le pasa a mi voz? ... Ejem, ejem... –carraspea- Es que estoy creciendo y la voz me está cambiado. En mi casa todos somos de crecimiento abrupto, .¿sabe? –dice moviendo la mano con desgana.

Kakashi vuelve a girarse, no sin antes mirarnos a Sasuke y a mí.

- Espero que no se te indigeste, Uzumaki. Las circunstancias de los adolescentes, concretamente los cambios corporales y las manifestaciones intempestivas de amor, hacen estragos hasta en los hombres más valientes –mira por encima a la clase y levanta la voz para acallar a los que han aprovechado la interrupción para hablar-. A ver, no os despistéis, seguimos en clase, no estamos en el parque izando cometas.

Miro a Sasuke antes de volverme de nuevo. Naruto se ha vuelto hacia él y puedo leer de sus labios: "Tú también podrías haber cogido un papel más grande, .¿eh?" Sasuke ríe en silencio y me mira. Se muerde el labio inferior por dentro y se echa sobre la mesa cruzando los antebrazos. No sé qué pensar de esa mirada. Está maquinando algo. Se puede oler a kilómetros. La mente perversa y retorcida de Sasuke tiene algo preparado para mí.

* * *

**.¡Ahí tenéis el viernes! .¿Ha gustado? .¿No? .¡Inmortaliza tu opinión, tu crítica, aquí abajo, en el botoncito de "go"! Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos están en el enlace que figura en mi perfil.**


	3. Sábado

**.¡Hola! Vuelvo a hacerme la remolona colgando, pero qué le voy a hacer, tengo que ir adelantando material de los capis que siguen y este verano ha sido una coña... En fin, aquí está el tercer día de la semana. ¡Gracias por leerme, especialmente a los que dejáis críticas, por hacerme saber que estáis ahí!**

**.¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! ;)**

* * *

**Sábado**

Oigo llamar a Hinata al teléfono; de lejos, unos pasos apresurados que se acercan, y el sonido del auricular ajustándose a un nuevo oído.

- .¿Sí?

-. ¿Hinata-chan?... Soy Sakura. Oh, siento de veras no haber ido a tu casa ni avisar, es que me acabo de despertar...

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. ¿Ha pasado algo? .¿Has dormido mal?

- No, no, pero es que anoche se presentaron en casa unos amigos de mis padres, que venían a preguntar por la salud de mi abuelo...

- Entiendo. Te fuiste a la cama más tarde de lo que pretendías, .¿no?

- Sí, se hizo un poco tarde. Luego me pasé un par de horas leyendo los temas del examen del lunes porque no he tenido tiempo últimamente... De veras que lo siento muchísimo...

- Mujer, no te preocupes. Se puede entender, no hace falta que te disculpes. Si quieres te mando un e-mail esta tarde, con todo lo que trabajemos Kiba-kun y yo ahora, pero te adelanto que no estamos aprovechando el tiempo. Justo hoy han tenido que venir los albañiles para levantar unos tabiques en la habitación de mi hermana y hay mucho jaleo en casa, nos tenemos que ir de un lado para otro porque no hay manera de concentrarse ni de dejar de estorbar, así que de poco te hubiera servido venir.

- Vaya –echo un vistazo al despertador, que amenaza con caer al suelo de un momento a otro al filo de la mesita de noche. Dejé pasar el pitido del despertador mientras me esforzaba por despertarme, pero en cuanto lo apagué e intentaba trepar con la espalda por el cabecero de la cama, me volví a quedar dormida. Me he despertado con la sensación dura y angustiosa de que Hinata debía estar esperándome. Ni siquiera me he molestado en mirar la hora, con lo lejos que me queda la casa de Hinata iba a llegar tarde hiciese lo que hiciese. Me ha sacudido la ansiedad y me he lanzado a por el teléfono desplazando las cosas de encima de la mesita. Alargo un brazo hasta el despertador sin dejar de apretar contra el hombro el teléfono y enfoco de frente los números digitales que parpadean. Son casi las diez y media. Tarde, demasiado tarde para todas las cosas que tengo que hacer-. Si logro adelantar algo te lo haré saber por e-mail también.

- Vale. Llamaré a Ino ahora para ver cómo lo lleva, aunque tal y como estaba ayer me da que no mucho mejor que nosotras. Por cierto, lo de ayer...

Lo de ayer.

- Lo de ayer tiene su miga. No sabría explicarte muy bien lo que pasó ni cómo se empezó... pero terminé rajándome.

- No me extraña. A mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo en tu lugar.

Me echo de espaldas sobre el colchón, riendo.

- .¡Pues estás preparando una escapada! .¡Si vas a engañar a tu padre deberías estar mentalizada de que eso va a ser más serio que saltarte unas clases! .¡Te pusiste blanca en cuanto me viste recoger mis cosas!

Hinata ríe conmigo. Noto que baja la voz.

- Kiba-kun estará conmigo toda la noche, merecerá mucho la pena. Sé que me pondré más nerviosa conforme pasen los días e incluso puede que se me pase por la cabeza echarme atrás, pero ya tengo terminada la carta, Sakura-chan. Tengo demasiadas cosas escritas ahí como para dársela y planear una salida normal.

- Hinata...

- A decir verdad, no sé qué terminaremos haciendo. Puede que pasemos toda la noche en la calle, puede que nos demos una vuelta por la playa. Puede que vayamos al cine y luego vayamos a casa de la hermana de Kiba a trasnochar, o puede que vayamos a un karaoke. Pero sé que será especial, tengo ese presentimiento. Será la primera vez que pueda decidir hacer algo con Kiba sin tener que pensarlo mucho, siento que he llegado a ese punto de confianza con él... y es... es maravilloso. No puedo planear lo que pase, pero después de todas las cosas que le he dicho en estos dos años y las reflexiones que he rumiado en la carta, me puedo permitir correr ese riesgo y mentir a mi padre. La ocasión lo merece.

.¿Ahora? .¿Ahora debería...?

- Claro. Debe ser estupendo llegar a ese nivel con alguien.

- .¡Tú no te puedes quejar! .¡Los tres primeros meses en una relación, después de todo, son los mejores! .¡No lo dudes!

- Ya, tienes razón... En mi caso las cosas son distintas... Ya sabes, aún estamos... "conociéndonos" -.¿no?

- Supongo que serán bastante distintas. Además os rodean otras circunstancias. Espero que Sasuke-kun no se enfadara contigo.

- No, para mi sorpresa Sasuke-kun no me dijo nada referente a aquello después de mandarme las notitas que me mandó durante la clase de Kakashi-sensei –es más, en la vuelta a casa apenas me habló.

- Tan importante serían que el pobre Naruto-kun se las tuvo que ver con Kakashi-sensei.

- Aquello... no tiene nombre. Sasuke estuvo tentando a la suerte mandándome los papelitos sin cuidado y Naruto fue capaz de hacer el capullo con tal de salvarle el culo a Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos tiene vergüenza –sonrío, recodando la situación-. Pero lo hicieron por una buena causa.

- Desde luego, si evitó una pelea entre vosotros. En fin, buena noticia es que Sasuke-kun no la haya tomado contigo. Si el asunto se cortó antes de que pasara nada serio, entonces no tiene mayor importancia.

- Sí.

- Sakura-chan, tengo que dejarte. Parece que se ha hecho el silencio por aquí. No creo que nos dure mucho. Te avisaré con lo que sea, .¿vale? Suerte con Sasuke-kun y los estudios.

- Sí, Hinata, gracias. Espero que tú también puedas aprovechar el tiempo. Hasta luego.

- .¡Cuídate, Sakura-chan!

Cuelgo el auricular y me froto la cara con ambas manos. Debería levantarme, tirar de la correa de la persiana hasta dejarla bien izada, lavarme la cara con agua fría, prepararme un café cargado hasta el asa de la taza, y convertir mi habitación en un templo de celulosa de culto al estudio. Pero estoy cansada. Muy cansada. He dormido lo debido, pero no estoy despejada y hacer todo eso sólo lograría derribarme antes de sentarme a coger un solo libro. Me daré una hora para espabilarme, creo que así podré aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Me encojo bajo las sábanas calientes en un bostezo, disfrutando de la penumbra pesada de la habitación.

Me cruzan por la cabeza montones de ensayos espontáneos de lo que podría haberle dicho a Hinata en estas dos ocasiones que he tenido para contarle mi problema con Sasuke-kun. Esta vez lo he tenido a huevo porque no habría pasado la vergüenza de que Hinata viera cómo mi cara se convertía en una bombilla. Me atacan las palabras amables de Hinata y el remordimiento por no haber aprovechado las oportunidades que he tenido.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, -me podría decir, con una sonrisa cariñosa que podría estar adivinado en estos momentos tras el auricular- es algo normal. Kiba-kun estuvo así también. Sí, sí, también por esas fechas, cuando llevábamos tres o cuatro meses. ¡Si por algo ese tiempo de inicio es famoso es porque las cosas cambian, te lo puedo asegurar! Parecía que había perdido algo, no sabría cómo explicarte, Sakura-chan... pero cuando me has estado explicando lo que le ocurre a Sasuke-kun, me he acordado de aquello instantáneamente. Es algo muy normal. ¿Que cómo lo solucionamos? Fue lo más sencillo de todo..."

Debe serlo, y yo estoy siendo muy estúpida dudando tanto en consultarle esto.

Mmm... Yo no tengo más experiencia que aquellos pocos días con Neji, pero Hinata... Hinata sabe muy bien lo que quiere con Kiba, lo que espera de esa relación. Se veía a leguas lo bien que encajaban desde que nos dieron la noticia de que estaban juntos, y sólo han sido en contadas ocasiones las veces que nos han dado un susto por un enfado o un malentendido. Sasuke y yo no tuvimos un comienzo tan inocente como el que tuvieron ellos, pero lo que hay entre nosotros late con el mismo ímpetu.

Podemos compararnos con ellos.

La manera en que Sasuke me miraba cuando empezamos. Sasuke-kun se derretía en los ojos, me miraba deshecho. La primera vez que me abrazó como mi novio, rodeándome con sus enormes brazos, se estremecía tiernamente contra mí, con tanta dulzura que yo no podía ni parpadear. Cuando me apretó contra la pared de la entrada de mi casa, pocos días después, al venir a por mí para ir a clase, y me buscó el cuello entre susurros... Me dejó tan tonta que cuando me quise dar cuenta me había puesto de puntillas para estar a su altura, más cerca de él... y las manos me colgaban laxas en el cruce de mis muñecas tras su cuello.

Ayer pudo haber otro momento, un paso más allá de los abrazos, de los jadeos que intento disimular cuando en su camino delicado por mi columna vertebral acerca sus manos peligrosamente al cóccix.

.¿Era algo así lo que yo estaba anhelando cuando me decidí a ir hasta aquí, hasta mi casa? .¿Siquiera lo deseaba con fuerza? Y en caso de ser así, .¿era consciente de la profundidad de ese impulso? .¿Pensaba que mi ánimo sería igual al de Sasuke, que no dudó ni un momento en estar conmigo? .¿Sabría él que con eso yo le estaba dando carta blanca?

Me revuelvo contra el colchón hasta encararme con él, enterrando la frente en la almohada.

Hace un par de días era yo la que abrazaba a Sasuke en este colchón, la que lo acostaba contra mí y fantaseaba divertida que aquello se parecía a un encuentro de entera intimidad. Cuando noté el peso y la extensión de su cuerpo, me habían subido por el vientre las mismas mariposas incandescentes que me habían arrasado cuando ayer tomé la determinación de venir y se la hice saber a Sasuke. ¿Esto es lo que llaman deseo? .¿Es esa bajada de tensión a la altura de las caderas? .¿Esa extraña y abstracta arteria cálida de un millón de capilares, que parece nacerme en el sexo entroncándome todo el pecho y que sostiene todo mi cuerpo como si hubiese robado a mis huesos la función de erguirme? Si Sasuke hubiese querido tomarme el pulso en ese momento, sólo podría haberlo conseguido abrazándome...

.¿Es ésta la manera por la que los vírgenes dan por entendido que están preparados para el sexo o no es condición suficiente? .¿Realmente... estoy preparada para desnudarme delante de Sasuke-kun, de dejar que me arrase con los ojos y su piel desnuda... cuando una ligera caricia suya en las nalgas me roba la respiración?

Oh, madre mía. Esa escena me cuesta considerarla.

Vuelvo a apretar la cabeza contra la almohada, aprieto los puños y mis rodillas se quejan contra el colchón.

.¡Espera un momento! .¡Puedo esperar! .¿Por qué iba a tener que hacerlo en seguida con Sasuke? .¿Quién dice que por mi condición de adolescente esté deseando tener relaciones? .¡Soy una adolescente pero tengo cabeza! .¡Es injusto que los mayores que hacen comentarios despectivos sobre los jóvenes y el sexo irresponsable tengan razón! .¡Somos maduros!

Muy a mi pesar, tengo que tener en cuenta que Sasuke no piensa de la misma forma que yo. Tengo que obligarme a recordar que los hábitos de Sasuke-kun hasta hace sólo unos pocos meses eran bien distintos. Era raro el fin de semana que Sasuke no tenía relaciones con chicas con las que no tenía necesidad de cruzar más palabras de las necesarias para llevárselas a la cama. Aquello le funcionaba, le debía resultar sencillo. Aunque se supone -al menos lo que yo supongo- que no era lo que él quería, aquello le funcionaba. Esto último me tensa. Visto lo visto y teniendo cuidado con el concepto de _hombre_... ¿No es entonces Sasuke-kun ahora... como un animal que deja en letargo sus instintos? Porque... se está conteniendo...

Si me detengo a pensarlo con cuidado, está muy claro que aunque el sexo en una relación tenga su parcelita bien asentada en los dominios del amor -y por lo tanto, sea el sexo el que esté sometido al amor y se quede en ser sólo un medio de expresión-, no es algo imprescindible.

En absoluto. Una relación que se basa sólo en el sexo no tiene ningún futuro. Demostrado está en el montón de relaciones que Sasuke ha mantenido con chicas de las que no recuerda ni el nombre. Con mayor razón es algo que agregue riesgos si hay parejas que se rompen por culpa del sexo. No es muy favorecedor que por culpa de este factor se determine la ruptura, como es fácil leer en algunas revistas... No, no, señor, el sexo no es tan maravilloso. Y las relaciones que terminan por el sexo no son nada fantásticas. Las relaciones auténticas no pueden corromperse por el sexo.

No será tan maravilloso si puede fastidiar tanto las cosas.

Pero... Sakura, seamos francas completamente... La idea de que algún día la ropa nos resbale entre los dedos y violemos nuestra intimidad ha ocupado uno de los primeros puestos en el ranking de mis preocupaciones. Dios mío... mi desnudez...

No, no puede ser, no me puedo encontrar aún a Sasuke-kun aquí abajo, entre las sábanas y mi piel. Su piel y su maravillo e hipnótico olor viril, el pozo estremecedor de sus ojos y... Ahogo un quejido, y con él, la frustración de mis preocupaciones se manifiesta en un cruel aguijonazo de desazón. Esto... no puedo contárselo a Hinata. Pero si no puedo consultarlo con ella, .¿con quién voy a hacerlo?

Suena el teléfono. Bajo las sábanas, miro en dirección a la mesita. Me asomo por el flanco y alargo la mano hasta el puntito rojo intermitente del teléfono, lo único que puedo ver con claridad. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando pienso que puede ser mi padre y las noticias sobre la salud del abuelo. Aprieto el auricular contra la oreja y, después de hacer un amago de ".¿diga?" y esforzarme por tragar saliva, digo nerviosa:

- .¿Diga? .¿Diga?... ¿Pap...?

- .¿Sakura-chan? .¿Qué te pasa? .¿Estás afónica?

Sasuke. La voz densa y ronca de Sasuke. Carraspeo.

- No, Sasuke-kun, qué va. Es que hace un rato me desperté y... bueno, no sé, quizá sea porque aún no he desayunado, tengo la garganta seca.

- Ah. ¿Qué hacías?

- Pues nada en particular, sólo daba vueltas en la cama. Estoy un poco cansada –vuelvo a sepultarme bajo las sábanas.

- Así que estás en la cama.

- Eh... sí.

Sasuke guarda silencio.

- Yo también estoy en la cama. Acaba de despertarme Itachi.

- .¿Sí? Vaya, es... oye, .¡es sábado! .¿Cómo es que te ha despertado?

- Después de pedirle que me trajera algún libro sobre el trabajo que tenemos que hacer y verme durmiendo a estas horas cuando él ha perdido dos tardes de estudio por buscarme los libros, ha decidido tirármelos a la cara y sisear entre dientes que tiene que recuperar el tiempo que le he hecho perder y que ni me moleste en decirle nada si los libros que sacó de la biblioteca no son los que necesitamos mientras iba a enclaustrarse a su cuarto.

- Después de todo, tiene razón.

Sasuke-kun vuelve a decirme algo, algo relacionado a que ha faltado un pelo para que el pico de uno de los libros le sacara un ojo, pero yo me entretengo en seguir las curvas de su voz. Muevo el auricular de nuevo sobre la oreja y me echo de perfil sobre el otro lado. La voz de Sasuke me adormece como a una niña escuchando una nana, pero está muy lejos de relajarme en ese sentido. Realmente es otro tipo de laxación la que ejerce sobre mí y mi cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas.

Cierro los ojos y entreabro la boca, y Sasuke-kun lo escucha. Cojo la almohada del cabecero de la cama y la interno conmigo bajo la sábana. La atravieso en diagonal, me echo sobre ella y la abrazo. La voz de Sasuke se hace más irregular, más lenta.

- .¿Sakura?

- Hmm... ¿Hm?

- Sakura... –dice lentamente. La voz de Sasuke se cuela por el auricular y me acaricia el oído, como si estuviera sobre mí, inclinándose sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja con su aliento cálido y adictivo, como una anticipación de que va a internar sus labios en mi cuello y va a terminar de matarme. Me siento derretir- .¿Qué haces? –tengo la impresión de que me está viendo. Sasuke susurra esa pregunta con cuidado, como si su voz tanteara a oscuras, y yo siento el impulso de decirle que... me gusta escuchar su voz aquí. Abrazo la almohada con las piernas. A... ¿aquí? Mmmm...

- Na-nada en part... ticular –vuelvo a repetir.

- .¿Seguro? –agrava la voz. Lo peor de todo es que creo que lo hace con tanta naturalidad como respira. Su voz es así, ni siquiera tiene que pensar cómo cambiar su modo de hablar. Da peso al sonido de sus palabras, afloja el tono y... ya está.

- Sí –digo suspirando-. Pero, sigue contándome, .¿te has hecho daño? –cualquier cosa por que sigas hablando, Uchiha.

- Eh... Te acababa de decir que sólo se me había puesto roja la mejilla, ya terminé de contarte eso... –se toma con justicia sus pausas- Lo último que te comentaba era sobre el trabajo, Sakura-chan.

Tal y como pronuncia mi nombre, me da a entender que me ha pillado.

- Claro... ¿Qué decías sobre el trabajo? –muerdo la almohada.

- Que habíamos quedado ayer en que teníamos que fijar una hora para empezarlo hoy, .¿recuerdas? –mi silencio le anima a continuar, aunque yo no lo haya guardado premeditadamente. Sasuke resopla por la nariz con petulancia y se ríe entre dientes- .¿Te echo una mano, Sakura?

Me quedo sin aliento. Abro los ojos, a punto de saltárseme de las órbitas. Intento reconducir la conversación, y por fortuna no me tiembla la voz.

- Sí, échame una mano... Aún estoy saliendo de los brazos de Morfeo, no me entero de nada, perdona. ¿Cómo era eso de esta tarde? .¿A qué hora habíamos quedado?

Sasuke vuelve a reírse, escucho el ruido de la ropa al rozar al otro lado del auricular. Intuyo que se ha dado la vuelta y está boca abajo. Eso quiero imaginar. ¿Sasuke sobre mí, contra mi espalda? Casi podría notar su aliento. Estoy tan sensible que encojo el cuello como una tortuga.

- Me parece que ahora mismo estás en otros brazos. En los míos –vuelve a cambiar su voz, a un tono más desenfadado pero igualmente irresistible-. Estaría feo que soñaras con otras manos que no fueran las mías, .¿no crees?

- Hmm...

- Recuerda que no andan muy lejos. Sólo nos separa un piso...

- Sí...

- Sakura... –Dios mío, que baje ahora mismo y repita mi nombre de la misma forma en que acaba de hacerlo. Lo ha silbado, lo ha acariciado con los labios y yo me he descompuesto. He hundido por completo la cara en la almohada y he susurrado el suyo sin apartar el auricular del oído con cuidado de que no me escuchara, para no perderme ninguna viruta de su voz. No me habría gustado que escuchara cómo he dicho su nombre después de la faena de ayer. Sasuke está allí arriba, en la cama, probablemente en la misma postura que yo, susurrando mi nombre y diciéndome cosas sobre mis sueños con sus manos... Ciertamente, el cálido peso de la manta sobre mi espalda me induce a fantasear... Sasuke-kun...- Sakura –dice, con una voz más fresca y espabilada. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos-. Ven a mi casa a las cuatro y media. Y tráete lo que tengas hecho de la redacción que Gai mandó hacer sobre la Restauración Meiji, que no sé muy bien cómo empezarla, .¿quieres? No tardes.

Colgó.

Lo que debe sentir alguien que se tire por una ventana desde un quinto piso un segundo antes de morir y lo que sentí yo en ese momento debe ser equiparable, porque me dejó tan desmoralizada por su cambio, la fuerza implacable de echarme de ese momento, que despegarme del colchón me costó horrores. Me arranqué de la gravedad de la cama sin soltar el teléfono, sin terminar de creer que al otro lado del auricular ya no estuviera Sasuke-kun.

.¿Cómo ha podido decir algo así cuando _me tenía_ en sus manos? Fue tan brutal esa manera de deshacerse de mi ánimo recién descubierto que me preguntaba cómo iba a aparecer en su casa por la tarde y sentarme a hablar con fluidez sobre el trabajo que teníamos que hacer. ¿Es que era normal? .¿Era normal cambiar de registro cuando había insinuado esas cosas?

Sasuke lo había conseguido. No había levantado la persiana, había demolido las paredes; dejó entrar una luz cegadora que me había obligado a abrir los ojos. Todavía tenía la piel mimada por el tacto suave y caliente de las sábanas, sí; pero se me había puesto de gallina después de haberme echado por encima el cubo de agua más fría que me podía imaginar. Seguía con el estómago vacío; pero él ya se había encargado de inyectarme la cafeína por vía intravenosa con sus comentarios y su voz galante. No me había dado ánimos para estudiar. Se había limitado a estudiarme en una situación embarazosa... y el resultado era tan irritante...

Sasuke-kun había despertado algo en mí. Además de lo que suponía aquel momento de oscuridad en el que estimulaba nuevos estremecimientos en mí, Sasuke hacía algo que no casaba con lo demás: .¿Sasuke me la estaba devolviendo?

Después de aquello la mañana estaba prácticamente perdida. Aparté la sábana, salté de la cama e hice todo lo que tenía previsto. Conseguí hacerlo todo con bastante rapidez, pero a la hora de estudiar... a la hora de abrir el libro los ojos se me perdían como si estuviera siguiendo los detalles de una fotografía de tamaño póster. No conseguí concentrarme en absoluto.

Más tarde, tras haberme tomado una sopa frente al televisor, lavarme los dientes y haber cogido la libreta donde tenía empezada la redacción que me había pedido Sasuke y un libro para el trabajo, subía a paso apresurado a casa del terrorista de los momentos memorables. Estaba allí casi veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada –impuesta, mejor dicho- porque el ánimo me impedía seguir delante de un libro para levantar la cabeza cada dos por tres y seguir preguntándome qué demonios había pasado.

Itachi me recibe. De repente recuerdo la insinuación que Sasuke me hizo en la última notita de ayer, donde me decía que hoy tendría la casa para él. No termina de encajarme si se ha citado tan temprano conmigo, pero la bombilla se me ilumina de esperanza cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que su cambio de voz me haya prometido implícitamente "entrar en acción" más tarde... cuando hayamos acabado de ver el trabajo... ¡y cuando Itachi se haya ido! Tiene sentido.

Sin embargo aún me da vueltas en la boca del estómago el desayuno y la sopa por la sutileza destilada en la despedida por teléfono.

En cuanto su hermano me ve el libro entre los brazos le echa un vistazo discreto.

- Sakura. Pasa.

Asiento. Él se hace a un lado mientras me descalzo y entro.

- Itachi-kun, gracias por buscarnos los libros. Sasuke-kun me dijo que te habías molestado en buscar en la biblioteca de la universidad.

- Te habrá dicho también cómo se le va la vida preocupándose por el trabajo –echó los ojos al techo, al libro y luego a mí-. Está desviviendo tanto por él que hace tres días que no le siento sentarse en el váter.

- Qué me vas a contar... Es injusto para ti que pierdas tiempo.

- No será nada si hacéis un buen trabajo con lo que os he sacado. No me gusta perder el tiempo buscando un buen libro para que luego el señorito esté durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- Ya, lo sé. Precisamente te lo quería agradecer, sé lo valioso que es tu tiempo.

Itachi sonríe de medio lado y mueve la mano informalmente hacia el salón invitándome a entrar.

- Puedo recomendaros otro sitio para buscar, pero no me pidáis más visitas a la biblioteca de la universidad. Odio las bibliotecas y tengo poco tiempo, los exámenes se me echan encima –cabecea mirando al pasillo y me dice antes de volverse al sillón-. Ya sabes dónde está.

Él se queda en el salón, viendo las noticias y yo voy directa al cuarto de Sasuke. Toco un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta lentamente. Sasuke gira la cabeza. Está sentado al escritorio, mordiendo la gomilla del lápiz que pende entre sus labios. Me mira quieto y consulta el reloj de su muñeca casi sin mover la cabeza. En la mía se hace el silencio.

Sonríe ligeramente antes de decir:

- Vaya, te has adelantado. ¿Te iba mal la hora?

Vuelvo a mascar la conmoción de esta mañana. Sin dejar de mirarle me acerco a él y le dejo la libreta y el libro frente a él en la mesa. Me da la ligera impresión de que se le escapa el carácter irritado contenido de mis movimientos, ya que examina la portada del libro que había traído con aparente interés sin hacer ninguna pausa para mirarme. Tamborileo con las yemas de los dedos sobre la mesa. Sé que hacerlo con las uñas quedaría más sexy y llamaría más su atención para que se diera cuenta de mi humor, pero hay un problema, y es que las uñas no me dan para tanto. Tengo la mala costumbre de mordérmelas... el gesto no logra su cometido.

- Sí, la hora me iba bien, aunque no me consultaras... aunque me llamaras esta mañana para eso.

- Ya.

No me presta atención, hojea el contenido del libro con el mismo interés que prestó a la portada. He metido el dedo en la llaga, en el tema importante, y sólo me dice "ya".

- He venido ahora porque pensé que sería mejor que nos pusiéramos cuanto antes con esto. Hay muchas cosas que preparar –_como tu conciencia para lo que te espera_, pienso. Ha sido muy rastrero lo que me has hecho. De ésta te acuerdas.

- Bien. No hay problema –empieza a revolver los papeles del escritorio y me enseña los libros que había traído Itachi.

Segunda sorpresa del día: se levanta, despliega a su lado una silla que había apoyada en la pared, a los pies de la cama, y me dice que me siente.

.¿Que por qué es una sorpresa? Porque en su habitación siempre remolonea antes de darme una silla. Antes me obliga a sentarme en su regazo y me amenaza poniendo las manos en garra si me ve sentarme en la cama, para abalanzarse sobre mí y hacerme cosquillas. No quiere jugar conmigo.

Le obedezco, aún mirándolo. Vuelve a sentarse, se acoda hacia mí ladeando la cabeza y se acaricia el cabello de la nuca.

- .¿Has pensado en algún apartado? .¿Has buscado algo para desarrollar el tema?

Niego con la cabeza. Él mira lentamente los materiales, los marcadores de colores de mi libro y la hoja de orientaciones que escribí el día que mandaron hacer el trabajo. Sigue jugando con la goma del lápiz entre los dientes.

- Tenía previsto que nos podrían salir unas treinta páginas sin contar con la parte de la introducción, la de conclusiones y la de bibliografía consultada –le miro intensamente, sin terminar de creer que no me haya insinuado nada sobre lo de esta mañana, ninguna de sus típicas bromas, ningún atisbo del plan en el que tengo esperanzas para que su conducta tenga justificación. Si me hubiera dicho algo sería normal, si bien todo lo que ha pasado es nuevo. Pero no parece que esté pensando en ningún comentario jocoso para salvar la situación y descubro sin dificultad en su mirada un brillo desapasionado. Ha abierto uno de sus libros y ha arrugado el ceño. En mi interior reina el caos... Demonios, ni me ha dado oportunidad para pedirle la silla...- No me he leído nada aún. Pero ya que tú conocías el tema, esperaba que nos fuéramos introduciendo juntos. ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo?

Hoy es un mal día.

.¡Esa frase es mía! .¡Eso debería decirlo yo para centrar a Sasuke! .¡_Yo_ debería estar más centrada que él, no al revés! .¡Es el colmo! .¿Cómo puedo pensar que es normal que ahora se sienta interesado por un trabajo que le ha traído sin cuidado hasta el momento y que no me haya dicho nada sobre la llamada de esta mañana? .¿Por qué simula algo que no viene a cuento? .¿Por qué está tan lejos de mí? Si no hubiéramos tenido esa escapada fallida ayer o la conversación de esta mañana, .¿estaría tan distante?

Pienso bien en la cuestión. La hostilidad deja paso a la consternación. No sé cómo demonios reaccionar, no creo que el que esté sentado a mi lado sea Sasuke. Él sabe de qué va todo esto, tiene que ser por lo de ayer. No se sorprende. Me mira inexpresivo.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- .¿Yo? .¿De qué hablas?

- Si estás enfadado conmigo, creo que sería mejor que me lo dijeras ahora. Si esperas a decirme que es así en otro momento, espero que tengas en cuenta lo que estoy diciendo. No me sentaría nada bien, lo sabes.

- Esa advertencia es una estupidez. En todo caso deberías saber tú si tengo motivos.

.¿Es eso una indirecta? .¿Por qué no lo parece?

- .¿De qué... de qué va todo esto?

Sasuke se echa sobre el respaldo, pliega una pierna sobre la silla apoyando la tibia contra el canto de la mesa, y me explica como si fuera una cría de cinco años:

- Tenemos que hacer este trabajo. Me hace tanta gracia como a ti, y por si no te das cuenta, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para no tener que echarle más días de trabajo inútil. Debería ser yo quien preguntara a qué viene ese mal humor, no entiendo a qué viene que me saltes con eso cuando estamos repartiendo el trabajo. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? .¿Por qué no quitas esa cara?

- .¿Qué cara esperas que tenga? .¿Pretendes que esté tan tranquila con todas estas cosas raras que estás haciendo?

Sasuke se aparta el lápiz de la boca y deja ésta entreabierta. Parpadea alzando una ceja.

- .¿Cosas raras? .¿Quieres explicarte?

Me sube todo el color a las mejillas. La ira me late en las sienes. Me levanto de la silla. Vuelve a mudarle la expresión. Su máscara inflexible me hace hervir la sangre bajo la piel de la cara. ¡Pretende hacerme enfadar aún más!

- .¡No te entiendo, Sasuke-kun! .¿Por qué haces esto?

- .¿Hacer el qué? .¿Echarle mano al trabajo?

- .¡No! .¡Déjalo! –busco las llaves de casa de encima de la mesa y las cojo bruscamente. Sasuke me agarra de la muñeca. Ahora sí que me mira confuso-. ¡No me fastidies! No intentes hacerme creer que has estado actuando como siempre porque me estarías llamando idiota. Me tengo que ir a casa. Yo me encargaré de hacer la estúpida introducción –me suelto de su agarre de la forma más suave que me permiten los nervios y me giro a la puerta-. Tú encárgate del apartado histórico. Hasta que no te decidas a explicarme qué demonios te pasa, será mejor que no me busques. Te lo advertí y aun así has conseguido enfadarme. ¡Espero que estés contento!

Salgo de su casa hecha una furia, sin darle tiempo para formular una réplica. Gruño un "hasta luego" a Itachi cuando paso por el salón, abro y cierro la puerta principal rápidamente al salir, y bajo las escaleras. Ya en casa suelto las llaves sobre el sofá y me siento en él buscando algún cojín que me ayude a liberarme de mi furia. Aprieto la tela fuertemente entre los dedos mientras en mi cabeza las neuronas se estimulan como kamikazes.

He metido la pata. Me he pasado con los modos. Pero ya aprendí la lección sobre eso de ser tan tolerante con Sasuke-kun. Ni siquiera podría justificar su conducta por el enfado de ayer, .¡si está enfadado debería decirme que lo está! .¡Deberíamos poder hablar las cosas! .¿Piensa que puede esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos con un comportamiento tan falso?

Y lo peor de todo, .¿por qué no he podido soportar que estuviera _tan distante_?

* * *

**.¡La cosa se nos va complicando! .¿Qué os parece lo que le ha pasado a Sakura en este capítulo? .¿Es que en todo Japón afecta el invierno y en casa de Sakura no? .¿Y el comportamiento de Sasuke? .¿**E**l orgulloso semental de primer curso de secundaria alta está perdiendo facultades para detectar una buena situación?**

**.¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? .¿Es más aburrido que pegarse con una piedra en la espinilla? .¡Deja tu impresión en el botoncito de aquí abajo!**


	4. Domingo

**.¡Llegamos al ecuador del fic! .¿Os habéis aco****rdado de Byakuya? .¿Habéis echado de menos al pendón de Sasuke? Espero que sí n.n **

**Os doy las gracias de nuevo por leerme, por dejarme vuestras críticas, por interesaros por esta secuela.**

**Aunque no ha resultado muy largo, este capi ha sido un poco chungo de escribir. ¡Espero que lo cojáis con ganas y lo disfrutáis!**

* * *

**Domingo**

A día de hoy no logro recordar con claridad cómo me las arreglé para estudiar para los exámenes finales de aquel trimestre. Recuerdo que cuando logré tranquilizarme al volver de la casa de Sasuke aquel día leí algunos párrafos del libro al azar para empezar el trabajo, escribí un par de páginas bastante mal estructuradas para la introducción y terminé a tiempo los tres temas que tenía que estudiar.

Al día siguiente conseguí despertarme temprano y me puse manos a la obra inmediatamente después de desayunar. ¿Extraño? No, desde luego. Me desperté tres veces desde las cinco de la mañana soñando que llegaba tarde a los exámenes, estaba obsesionada con lo que me quedaba por estudiar. Si me quedaba despierta intentando convencerme de que no lo llevaba mal, olvidaba con facilidad los libros, bajaba los pies del escalón de mi mente donde el instituto y todas las preocupaciones relacionadas con él daban vueltas.

Sin embargo no había demora para que la luz se hiciera de nuevo en los cabeceos sobre la almohada porque mi mente enfocaba con nitidez a Sasuke sentado al escritorio, mordisqueando su lápiz e ignorándome. Terminaba luchando por dejar de pensar en él y dar vueltas en el escenario del desplante no ayudaba.

El tiempo, afortunadamente, sí lo hacía. Estaba lloviendo con mucha suavidad y había amanecido un cielo tan oscuro, que parecía que el espectro solar dejara su evidencia entre las nubes como si fuera la noche donde la mancha dorada de la luna brillara con un poco de rebeldía. La cortina de agua caía lentamente en la calle distinguiéndose con facilidad el destello brillante de cada capa de llovizna.

Las gotas que caían contra el cristal de la ventana de mi cuarto resbalaban con un sonido que casi podía escuchar, el de mi propio estado de quietud. Cuando las miraba simplemente se me ocurría que el ostracismo al que me veía sometida, visto el silencio de mis padres al otro lado del enredado hilo telefónico y la testarudez de Sasuke para darse la mano con el sentido común, no era tal porque algo en el mundo, aunque fuera tan accidental como la lluvia que caía, estaba en sintonía conmigo. Aquello era tan efectivo contra mis nervios como un cóctel de valiums.

Estudiar atendiendo a los detalles más irrelevantes, como los números a pie de página, fue un placer. El estudio me cundía. Siendo consciente de que al día siguiente me examinaría de dos materias, no me costaba mucho coger el hilo de los temas; todo lo que venía después era un continuo que se agradecía. A las once de la mañana ya me había duchado y el repaso de todo el temario del primer examen se me acababa. Encendí la radio y bajé el volumen para no agobiarme con el silencio cuando me preparaba para empezar con la segunda asignatura.

Entonces, sonó el timbre.

Sonó como frotar un dedo contra cristal mojado, sólo que el sonido rayó dentro de mis oídos con total estridencia. Aunque no reconocí el modo de tocar el timbre, se me pusieron los nervios de punta. Dejé el rotulador subrayador amarillo sobre la mesa y fui casi corriendo a abrir la puerta.

La intuición no me falló. Sasuke-kun estaba al otro lado, apoyando el antebrazo contra el marco de la puerta lentamente, proyectando una sombra lúgubre, suave y azul sobre mí con la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana del hueco de la escalera. Se me ensancharon los ojos al tiempo que los suyos se estrechaban. No me dio buenas vibraciones.

- Hola, Sakura-_chan _–me dijo sin color enfatizando en el sufijo. Asomó los dedos por el canto del marco de la puerta y adelantó la cabeza con la tranquilidad de una serpiente. Su mirada acompañaba.

- Sasuke-kun.

- He venido a ver qué cara tenías. Me estaba preguntando si hoy te has levantado de mejor humor o, si en cambio, tenemos para comer resaca del ataque de histeria de ayer. ¿Es así? –preguntó mientras bajaba la vista para analizar mi postura con parsimonia y aparente desinterés.

Fruncí el ceño levemente. Ya iba a empezar. Al subir de repente la mirada, no tardó en advertir que yo daba señas de estar dispuesta a contribuir en la mala leche del ambiente.

- Hey, hey... no me digas que te vas a enfadar tan temprano. Podría creer que he vuelto a conseguirlo. ¿Lo he vuelto a hacer? .¿Te he enfadado? –dijo en un tono de fingida preocupación mientras se balanceaba. Apreté los puños y él lo vio. Dejó de moverse y me miró fijamente-. Ya he tenido suficiente. Más que suficiente. ¿No crees?

No, no creo que tuviera suficiente. Era un descaro terrible que llegara con esos aires.

- .¿Has bajado para explicarme lo que me tienes que explicar o para seguir con tu numerito de "aquí no ha pasado nada"?

- Oh, ya creo que ha pasado algo –dijo con rabia contenida esbozando una sonrisa-. De todas maneras, .¿quieres que haga cualquiera de esas cosas para los vecinos también? .¿Necesitas público? –miró por encima del hombro- Seguro que a la vecina de la puerta de al lado le interesa saber qué se cuece últimamente en el bloque. Si estás por la labor, sal, que se me ocurren muchas cosas para tener entretenido al vecindario... –resopló- y a ti sobre todo, por supuesto. Os prometo diversión y descaro a raudales... –se me tensa hasta la última fibra-. Anda, déjame pasar.

Dividida entre el miedo y la furia, le abrí del todo la puerta y me hice a un lado. Sasuke entró, pero no se descalzó. Se quedó en el rellano de los zapatos.

- No te preocupes. Para tu alivio, no me pienso quedar mucho.

- .¿Tienes una explicación tan corta? –le pregunté con simulada sorpresa.

- .¿Explicación? –preguntó perplejo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin mucho cuidado. Sonó el portazo y su voz se mantuvo tan intensamente como este último sonido- .¿Quieres que te explique por qué me estoy portando como debo contigo? Por todos los budas, .¿tengo que justificarte eso? Si hay un comportamiento anormal, ése es el tuyo. Me gustaría que me explicases por qué demonios te fuiste ayer de mi casa como lo hiciste. Aunque tengo la impresión de que ni tú lo sabes –soltó con toda la chulería del mundo.

- .¿Cómo quieres que reaccione a lo de ayer, a lo de todos los días? .¡Estoy indignada! .¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun, que nos conocemos! .¡No eras tú! .¡Últimamente estás tan raro que no te reconozco! .¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté despegando los brazos del cuerpo- .¿Qué ha pasado para que no me mires igual que antes? .¿Actuarás cada vez que se te pase algo raro por la cabeza?

- Espero que sepas a dónde quieres ir a parar, porque no pienso dejarte pasar ni una... –me avisó ladeando la cara, en un tono peligroso. Yo no las tenía todas conmigo por cómo había planteado la situación, pero lo del día anterior había sido demasiado grave.

A estas alturas, me di cuenta de que habíamos cruzado la raya. Empezábamos a gritarnos, a mirarnos con recelo. La primera vez desde que salíamos.

Si aquello terminaba tan mal como vaticinaba, mi corazón se convertiría inevitablemente en un arma de destrucción masiva, porque las cosas nunca habían pintado tan mal. Ya no se trataba de Sasuke. Se trataba de todos los malos tragos por los que he pasado en toda mi vida, de que nada pudiera ser igual que antes.

Sasuke lo era todo para mí.

Si él me fallaba, si las cosas degeneraban... estaría perdida.

- .¡Estoy segura de ello! –mentí- .¡Dime! .¡Dime si me estoy equivocando! .¡Dime que estoy alucinando! .¡Estás tan callado! .¡Esto me recuerda a la apuesta, Sasuke! –peligro, Sasuke me está mirando intensamente. Pero si me callo, sé que reventaré-. ¡Creí no conocerte cuando me hiciste todo aquello, y ahora me pasa lo mismo!

- Podemos hablar de ti también. ¿Quieres?

- .¡No quiero recordártelo ni echártelo en cara! Pero me estás preocupando y me obligas a hacerlo. No quiero que cada vez que sientas algo distinto tengas que ocultármelo. Estoy contigo, Sasuke, tengo derecho a saberlo. Tienes que confiar en mí –susurré en todo conciliador.

- .¿Confiar en ti cuando te fuiste de mi casa de esa forma tan desagradable? .¿Cuando no se te puede ni hablar? .¿Cuando soy amable contigo?

Estallaré. ¿No me escucha?

- .¡Esa no es la manera que tienes de ser amable! .¡Volviste a dejar de ser tú! .¡Te repito que estoy in-dig-na-da! .¿Por qué me hiciste eso ayer? .¿Por qué eras tan... –Sasuke me mira fijamente, esperando sin paciencia que acabe mi pregunta- tan...? –me revuelvo, no sé cómo terminar. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que le anhelaba sin sonar desesperada?... Demonios, no lo estoy.

- Termina lo que ibas a decir.

Mierda.

- Distante.

- Distante –repite con tranquilidad. Parece reflexionar un momento. Su respiración pierde el ritmo excitado. Frunce los labios y se los humedece al tiempo que la incertidumbre se adueña de mi corazón con un abrazo helado. Desvía un momento la mirada a los míos. No me pierdo ni un ápice de su expresión-. ¿Qué clase de distanciamiento, Sakurita? –escucho una de sus deportivas caer en el rellano. Se está descalzando con las punteras. Da un paso hacia mí salvando el desnivel y su altura destaca naturalmente sobre mí. No sé si está más enfadado que antes o si me ha entendido y se ha dado cuenta de su error. A mí me tiemblan ligeramente las piernas pero no me muevo del sitio. Me mezo un poco para dejarle clara que mi actitud desafiante sigue en su sitio.

- Pues... no me... gastaste ninguna broma –Sasuke-kun alza una ceja con incredulidad-. No... no jugaste conmigo... La silla...

- Teníamos que trabajar.

- Sí. Pero eso no suele importarte.

- Ya –se acercó hasta estar a menos de un palmo de mí. Sigue mirándome con la misma expresión-. Podrías terminar confundiéndome si no hablas claro. ¿Vas a echarle narices? .¿Vas a decirme qué era exactamente lo que querías que hiciera? .¿Estabas esperando algo cuando subiste a mi casa? –pregunta con interés.

Se me prenden las mejillas.

- Tú lo sabes –digo cruzando los brazos para escudarme el pecho y encorvarme. Otra vez el peligro de tenerlo tan cerca. Me nubla-. No me tires de la lengua. Esa pregunta y la manera de acercarte... ya insinúan que lo sabes... Además, en la mañana...

- .¿En la mañana, qué? –ladea la cabeza para mirarme, ya que he pegado la barbilla al pecho y el flequillo protege.

- Pasó algo.

- Hm –tarda un par de segundos en contestar. Imagino que se acuerda especialmente del bochornoso momento en que me preguntaba si me echaba una mano-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Dijiste algo... –digo en voz tan baja que apenas me escucho. Sasuke frunce el ceño e inclina el oído sobre mí- sobre... lo que podíamos hacer... –susurro muerta de vergüenza.

- No lo recuerdo –la sorpresa me obliga a mirarle. Al hacerlo, descubro una oscuridad especial en sus ojos. La duda de saber si está más enfadado o si pretende hacer algo que nos haga olvidar lo de ayer se hace más grande y dolorosa. Ambas tienen sus riesgos considerables.

A Sasuke nunca le resultó nada fácil sincerarse con los temas importantes. Pasa de la desvergüenza en los temas banales a un pudor incómodo en los temas de peso. Ya conocéis la historia de cómo usó la terrible apuesta trucada para estar más cerca de mí, así que no creo que necesitéis más explicaciones. Por eso ahora estoy en blanco.

Me huelo que no piensa disculparse, y eso me enfada un poco. Pero tengo que tener muy presente que Sasuke-kun para comunicarse tiene sus propias reglas... y cualquiera de las alternativas con las que cuento para explicar su acercamiento, el enfado o una improvisación interesante, son peligrosas a partes iguales.

- .¿Me refrescas la memoria? –me pregunta. Yo meneo la cabeza, confusa.

- No... no te entiendo... –digo suspirando.

Se hizo el silencio. Fue un silencio tan llano... que creí que el mundo efectivamente había dejado de girar, que todas las personas allí fuera se había quedado en suspensión. Me di cuenta. Se trataba del silencio que se produce cuando se desdibuja todo el movimiento de lo que pasa más allá de Sasuke y de mí, cuando siento cada movimiento suyo como si fuera yo quien moviera sus músculos... cuando él me mira y ejerce su influencia en hormigueos para mover los míos.

Sasuke se asoma sobre mi nariz, y aspira en cuanto nuestros labios están a una bocanada para tocarse. Cierro los ojos, notando las líneas de movimiento invisible de Sasuke sobre mí. Se materializan con calidez. Los labios calientes de Sasuke se abren sobre los míos en cuanto hacen contacto, y roza su lengua suavemente contra mis incisivos tras mi labio superior, de un colmillo a otro.

La punta de su lengua juega un momento con el filo de mis dientes y de repente, suavemente, se cuela por la cara posterior de éstos, obligando un roce entre nuestros labios que parece casual... Su aliento, el que tanto anhelo, planea sobre mi lengua. Me tortura con la pobre fricción entre nuestros labios, el ligero aliento que me engancha. Así también logra que mi mente esté en suspensión. Ni me he dado cuenta de que he deshecho el cruce de mis brazos y ahora tengo las manos suspendidas a unos centímetros de su pecho.

Mis talones se elevan un par de centímetros, aunque poco me dura el intento porque las rodillas entran en convulsión. Le echo las manos al cuello sin prisas, ayudándome con los pulgares tras sus orejas para atraerlo hacia mí, y me bebo su boca. Su lengua me lame el paladar... se decide. Se interna en mi boca con un calor asfixiante, maleando a placer mi lengua como si fuera la hoja de una espada que bañara en pura lava. Me destroza.

Me rodea con sus brazos y me sostiene con las manos en la espalda. Gemí perezosamente cuando cambió la dirección de su beso y sus labios se movieron estupendamente contra los míos. Sostengo el descontrol de mi pecho aguantando la respiración, pero no lo soporto y me separo lo justo y necesario de Sasuke para tomar aire entre las comisuras de los labios de ambos y volver a besarle.

Escucho un bajo y ronco sonido gutural que me pone el vello de punta tiernamente.

Sasuke-kun ha dado medio paso sobre mí. Retoma nuestro beso con una electrizante tensión en los brazos. Me deja de piedra con la forma en que lo hace, cruzando rápidamente una de sus manos sobre mis omoplatos, colocándola bajo mi nuca. Me aprieta contra sí, y mis codos estorban entre nuestros pechos.

Me besa con tal vehemencia que me obliga a abrir los ojos. Me recuerda a aquella ocasión en la que me besó en su cama, cuando me dijo que subiera a su casa tras haber pasado por la ducha durante la apuesta... aquella vez que dejó impreso su cuerpo en el mío de una manera que no pude quitarme de la cabeza en días. Quizá en esa ocasión no estuviera haciéndome estas cosas tan... emm... peligrosas... pero entonces me había besado como si estuviera intentando retener algo en su cuerpo... y ahora parece que lo esté soltando.

Lo cierto es que lo consigue a medias. Advierto una lucha consigo mismo. Cede unas caricias deliciosas y lacerantes que me hacen escocer los labios y a la vez le oigo respirar con molesta moderación. Es la segunda vez que me besa así, y, demonios, eso me sugiere tantas cosas... Me sugiere con fuerza lo que pudo haber hecho en esa ocasión de manera tan espantosa... ahora tan deseable... ahora que me sobrecogen sus labios y me sé querida de esa manera tan peculiar...

No puedo soportar la pasión de su beso porque es tan intenso que no sé cómo responderle. No soy capaz siquiera de estirar los brazos para anudarlos en su cuello. Me frustra lo inconfesable el no poder moverme como él. Intento improvisar pero Sasuke-kun me está devorando, y que me sostenga contra sí con la fuerza de sus brazos... me deja inútil. Me tiembla tanto el pecho, tengo la garganta tan blanda, que podría intentar gritar y no articular ni un susurro.

Sin querer aprieto los dedos sobre su piel, y él lee con facilidad que las cosas no marchan bien. Se despega de mí sin cuidado arrastrando la mano que apretaba mi espalda hasta mi costado, pero se mantiene a menos de un palmo de mi cara. Aspiramos con fuerza la primera bocanada, con la misma necesidad, pero él me mira gravemente y yo estoy desorientada por despertarme del trance de su boca, así que ambos intentamos camuflar la urgencia de nuestros pulmones. La mano que sostiene mi nuca se afloja pero sigue manteniéndose con firmeza.

- Tú _necesitas _esa distancia, Sakura -.¡está enfadado!- No puedes jugar al "ahora sí, ahora no". Yo puedo entender que estas cosas sean nuevas para ti y te confundas, pero, .¿acaso no estás siendo una caprichosa?

- .¿Ca-caprichosa? –tartamudeo sin dar crédito.

- El viernes, en clase, me dices que quieres venir a casa, pero antes de que lográramos salir del instituto te arrepientes. Te echas a temblar.

-Pero...

- La excusa de que fuera la primera vez que hacías novillos me es tan útil como una piedra pómez en la cocina –abre los ojos con evidente ánimo intimidatorio y me acusa-. Estuviste jugando conmigo. Tengo muy calados a los que se aventuran a saltarse las clases. Déjame decirte que la culpabilidad, en el sector de las chicas como tú, no sobreviene hasta que se dan cuenta de que es imposible dar marcha atrás. Los que se arrepienten nada más salir del aula son los pringados: –levantó dedos al enumerar- los chicos "buenos", empollones y marginados. Deberías reunir estas tres condiciones –dice batiendo los dedos extendidos- pero te quedas fuera. A pesar de no ser popular la gente no tiene problemas contigo. Tú no estás dentro de ese grupo –dice con lentitud-. Y ni cuestiones si ando errado, porque te puedo garantizar que mis hipótesis están comprobadas.

- Sasu...

- Lo mejor, o lo peor, es que tengo que dar gracias a que tu revés no tuviera nada que ver con el Hyūga.

.¿De dónde... sale todo esto?

- Al día siguiente me cuido de insinuarte nada...

-Eso no es cierto... –digo, pero no me escucha porque yo apenas lo gimo y él está demasiado enfadado como para atenderme.

- ... y cuando advierto que vuelve a apetecerte, pongo el parche antes de que salga la herida. .¿Resultado? Saliste corriendo de casa –aparta la mano de mi nuca-. ¿Tengo que adaptarme en cada momento a lo que se te antoje? .¿Quieres que te bese como tú necesites cuando a ti te parezca? .¿Quieres, al mismo tiempo, mantener las distancias cuando pienses que voy demasiado deprisa? Yo también siento y padezco. A mí también me apeteces a mi manera. Pero con eso no hay nada que hacer. No estabas preparada para estar a solas conmigo. Y ahora tampoco.

Se yergue y cuando termina de hacerlo, cuando me deja tan sola, hago un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas se me descongestionen antes de que se me expongan en los ojos.

- Ese... ese es el problema –consigo decir maldiciendo el escozor de los ojos.

- Es lo que te está preocupando, .¿cierto?

Trago saliva antes de meterme del todo, para prepararme para la respuesta.

- También lo que te preocupa a ti, .¿no?

Sasuke me mira sin articular palabra.

- Dime que no es lo que te preocupa, Sasuke... ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke-kun da un paso hacia atrás y se gira mirándome con enfado. Se agacha para calzarse las deportivas.

- .¿No vas a decir nada? .¿No me lo vas a negar?

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Las cosas estaban más claras. Sasuke al fin abría la boca... aunque fuera para hablar sólo de mí. Y mal. 

Tenía sus palabras al rojo vivo, quemándome dentro de la cabeza, hirviéndome futuras lágrimas. No dejaban de ir y venir imágenes; se repetían las palabras que Sasuke acababa de decirme sin parar.

Estaba confusa por su beso y por su enfado pero eso no me impidió darme cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho sobre mí era cierto, porque todo cobraba sentido, amén a que Sasuke-kun asegurara algo tan incierto como que no me había insinuado nada...

Lo más grave era que había estado jugando con él ignorando lo que él quería, justificando perfectamente su reacción durante la breve discusión sobre el trabajo. Tuve que acercarme a la cocina y beberme un gran vaso de agua para humedecerme la garganta... para discutir visualmente el juego de todos nuestros sentimientos con el estampado de la encimera.

Se había enfadado.

Tenía toda la razón.

Fui antojadiza al decidirme a salir del instituto cuando Sasuke tuvo el detalle de ofrecerse a acompañarme a Kobe estas vacaciones. Arrastré a Sasuke en mi deseo de ir a casa y cuando él aceptó... cuando él aceptó... Demonios, .¿cómo paso? .¿Por qué...? .¿Por qué continué? .¿Por qué sólo hasta la escalera? Si Sasuke tiene razón en lo que dijo sobre mi miedo a hacer novillos... él sería la única razón que tuve para acobardarme... Efectivamente, me di cuenta de que estaba muerta de miedo. Si continué hasta poder bajar las escaleras... ¿Sería porque inconscientemente quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar? Me quedé tan clavada en las escaleras...

.¿Qué podía pensar Sasuke sino que Neji me había intimidado? .¿Qué podía pensar cuando vio que Neji-kun no es justificación de mi cambio de opinión? .¿Cómo debió sentirse cuando mi inmadurez para quedarme a solas con él salió a flote?

Y al día siguiente... sucede algo que todavía no tengo del todo claro aunque tenga aceptada la lógica que tomó Sasuke-kun. En verdad yo esperaba que Itachi nos fuera a dejar solos... yo por entonces estaba tan enfadada que no tenía miedo. Quizá... quizá esa sensación sea solo una ilusión. Quizá me hubiera dado cuenta a la hora de la verdad que tampoco podía llegar entonces hasta el final.

Maldita sea... Estaba enfadado desde el principio. Desde que me llamó. Sasuke llegó enfadado y se enfadó más cuando le critiqué sus medidas contra mis caprichos. Cuando dejó de besarme estaba furioso. Ahora su silencio me dice que a él también le preocupaba mi madurez para enfrentarme a nuestra intimidad.

- Oh, no... Oh, no...

El sexo.

.¿Por qué se me escapaba? .¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que es lo que también le preocupa a él? Las cosas antes iban bien para nosotros. Éramos amigos y el sexo no daba problemas... Sasuke... Neji... ¿Por qué siento que ambas relaciones... me llevan a sitios distintos? .¿Por qué tengo la impresión de estar cimentando una historia llena de ilusiones con Sasuke-kun? Las ilusiones... ¡no llevan a ninguna parte! Neji me esperaba... Neji me daba esperanzas... las que él mismo tenía y alimentaba para estar a mi lado... ¡cuán diferentes son las ilusiones y la esperanza! .¡Cuán diferentes son los finales de ambas relaciones! .¿Mi historia con Sasuke no lleva a ninguna parte? .¿Que yo le apetezco a su manera? .¿Por eso está tan raro? Es que... ¿El sexo puede preocuparle tanto, ser tan urgente para él, que no pueda sincerarse?

Él tiene razón sobre mi comportamiento, pero cuando le he preguntado, él...

Se ha callado.

* * *

Tardé en calzarme las botas de agua lo mismo que tardé en coger las llaves, el paraguas y el móvil. Me abotoné el abrigo, me enredé la bufanda y apreté el grueso del bolso para asegurarme de que no me había equivocado al cogerlo mientras cerraba la puerta de casa. Bajé las escaleras con prisa y abrí el paraguas antes de cerrar la puerta del portal. Me eché a la carrera bajo la lluvia, que tornaba más suave que hacía un rato, pero no tanto como para simular el escampe. Tecleé un e-mail mientras echaba un vistazo al tráfico. Crucé los pasos de peatones corriendo, con el mango del paraguas asido con fuerza para que no se me resbalara por el guante. 

Llegué jadeando a la estación de metro, con los pulmones congelados. Cerré como pude el paraguas y busqué nerviosa en el bolso el bono de transporte. Me quité los guantes y los guardé en los bolsillos del abrigo al tiempo que me asomaba a la pantalla luminosa que indicaba los minutos que faltaban para que llegara el siguiente tren.

No podía esperar para verla... Tenía que contárselo.

* * *

Su casa quedaba a más de media hora de la estación y no paraba de llover. De hecho, en aquella zona llovía con fuerza. Cogí un autobús –que para mi desesperación tardó más de quince minutos en llegar-, tomé asiento entre temblores, y me dediqué a elucubrar sobre lo que debía discutir mientras intentaba adivinar las calles a través de la espesa cortina de agua que caía. Cuando me apeé del autobús, la madre de Ino estaba asomada a la puerta de casa. Me acerqué corriendo con el paraguas ajustado a la cabeza, escuchando la violencia con la que caía el agua sobre el plástico tensado. La señora Yamanaka me abrió la puerta y me saludó, señalándome el paragüero. 

Me dejé resbalar el abrigo de los brazos al tiempo que me disculpaba por mi llegada intempestiva, asegurándole con una inclinación que se trataba de algo bastante urgente. Ella sólo cabeceó e intentó sonreír. Me preguntó por mis padres, deseó mejora para mi abuelo, y me dijo dónde estaba su hija.

Subí las escaleras algo cansada, sintiendo que, para lo que me esperaba en aquella intensa y escasa media hora que el reloj me daba de margen hasta la hora de comer, hablar con Ino iba a ser otra ducha fría. Como la de la calle. Como la de Sasuke.

- I... ¿Ino?

- Entra, Sakura. Estoy sola, no te preocupes –escuché de una voz gangosa.

Entré en el cuarto de Ino y la encontré en bata, sentada en el futón con las mantas hasta el pecho. Llevaba el pelo suelto y tenía los ojos cargados. Sostenía un pañuelo en ambas manos sobre el regazo, donde también descansaba el libro del examen del martes. Se sorbió la nariz, que brillaba enrojecida, y me indicó que me acercara.

- Me has preocupado. No sé qué pensar. ¿Qué...?

Sollocé.

- Ino... –le dije mientras daba los últimos pasos para acercarme hasta ella- Lo mío con Sasuke se va a la mierda. Inminentemente.

- .¿Qué? –me dijo alzando una ceja. Le dio un acceso de tos- .¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ne-necesito que me digas, Ino... Necesito que me recuerdes qué tipo de persona es Sasuke-kun... porque yo ya... –dije intentando controlar la rabia y la pena. Debía serenarme. Tenía que hacerlo.

Ino se vuelve completamente hacia mí y parpadea muy seguido, como si no me hubiera escuchado bien.

- .¿Quieres que yo... te recuerde cómo es... tu novio? .¿Sakura?

Empecé a hipar. Ino abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos apagados y me dio un par de pañuelos de papel de la caja que tenía consigo.

- .¡Ya me estás diciendo qué te ha hecho! .¡Lo voy a matar! .¡Jodido bastardo! .¡Siéntate, vamos! -obedecí, sintiendo por primera vez en días que alguien estaba realmente a mi lado. Fue un alivio tan grande tenerla conmigo... poder decírselo todo... Estaba enteramente dispuesta.

- No es nada de lo que piensas... es sólo... Bueno, sí, es lo que piensas... Sasuke... me ha hecho... algo tan... ¡tan feo! –rompí a llorar.

Ino dio un gritito. En los siguientes segundos de maravilloso silencio, pensé que de alguna manera podría sobrevivir a todo lo que me pasaba si Ino me comprendía y me apoyaba. Si todos los recelos que había tenido con ella para hablar sobre Sasuke se minaban ahora, todo era posible, hasta que yo saliera adelante si Sasuke desaparecía. Aunque eso era lo que menos deseara en el mundo. ¡No, no podría vivir sin Sasuke! .¡Me negaría a ello más allá del cansancio! .¡Por algo estaba allí, preparada para sincerarme con ella! .¡Para evitar que algo tan terrible sucediera! Lloré con más pesar, con menos fuerza.

Para mi sorpresa mi amiga no acudió en mi necesidad de ser atendida a pesar de que yo empezara a doblarme del dolor. Yo esperé un abrazo cálido y unas palmaditas en la espalda pero sólo noté una mano muy solitaria sobre el hombro que intentaba consolarme, mientras un pulgar empezaba a marcar sobre el juego de teclas de un teléfono.

- Ino... Ino, .¿qué haces? –no podía ser. Levanté la cabeza. Ino acababa de marcar el número del móvil de Sasuke y sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico contra la oreja con una mueca de indignación- Cuelga, Ino... por lo que más quieras, no sabes lo que vas a hacer...

Ino levantó la mano que tenía apoyada en mi hombro y me indicó que me calmara, que ella se encargaba. Yo entré en calor de golpe al prever con nitidez que Sasuke cogería el teléfono y se liaría una buena. ¿Qué cara pondría Sasuke si escuchara la voz enfadada y nasal de Ino gritándole cosas terribles con mi voz de fondo, forcejeando con ella entre hipos?

- .¡No! .¡Hazme caso! .¡No le llames! .¡Tengo que contarte primero lo que ha pasado! –alargué la mano hasta ella e intenté arrebatarle el auricular, pero Ino me esquivaba. Levantó la mano que empuñaba el auricular sobre su cabeza y me puso la otra contra la frente al verme acercarme para coger mi nueva fuente de problemas. Me entró el pánico. Sasuke podía coger el teléfono en cualquier momento .¡si no lo había hecho ya! Estiré los brazos hacia el cacharro con la mano de Ino presionando mi cabeza.

- .¡Te juro que se entera! –tosió- .¿Quién demonios se cree que es? .¿Va a jugar contigo y nadie le va a cantar las cuarenta? .¡Tienes que dejar que alguien haga esto por ti si él no se da cuenta de que está haciéndote daño!

- .¡No, déjame primero explicarte! –enterré el pulgar en el hueco del codo de Ino para quitarme su mano de la cabeza, me impulsé hasta el teléfono y empecé a pulsar todas las teclas que podía, intentando acertar en el de encendido. Ino, al verme volverme y hacer un amago de acercarme al enchufe del soporte del teléfono para tirar de él, bajó la mano instintivamente y yo aproveché para disputarme el teléfono con ella.Pulsé el botón de encendido mientras Ino intentaba arrancarme el auricular.

- .¡No seas idiota! .¡Sasuke ha hecho siempre lo que le ha dado la gana! .¿Vas a permitirle que haga esto también contigo? .¡En cuanto pueda decir tres frases seguidas sin esputar le soltaré un rapapolvo como los de antaño y le partiré la cara! .¡Le quebraría las piernas con un atizador al rojo vivo! .¡Se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine! .¡Se le quitarán todas las tonterías en cuanto nuestro guardaespaldas le diga un par de cosas! –volvió a toser- .¡Eso te lo aseguro!

- .¡Necesito que me escuches antes de que decidas hacer nada de eso! Por favor... si después de escucharme quieres torturarle y llevarle a la hoguera, te prometo que te ayudaré... pero tengo que escuchar primero lo que opinas sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros, porque le conoces bien –un momento...- Eh... ¿has dicho guardaespaldas? .¿Tenemos guardaespaldas?

- Claro. Kiba es nuestro perro protector.

- .¿Es-estabas llamando a Kiba? –digo casi sin voz.

- .¿A quién iba a llamar, Sakura? .¡Primero le mando a él, que es un chico e impresiona más, para prepararme el camino, y luego llego yo, que soy el plato fuerte! .¡Chica, se llama estrategia!

- ... Ino, eres terrible... Creí que llamabas a Sasuke-kun.

Ino frunció el ceño lentamente y dejó de hacer fuerza con el chisme. Mareó la mirada sobre el fajo de mantas que la abrigaban y una comisura de los labios se le arrugó con amargura. Demonios, qué incomodidad.

- Por cierto... ¿estás bien?

- Es sólo un catarro. No te preocupes –atajó monótonamente-... Te veo a ti en un apuro más grande. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

Me miró con interrogación. Yo la miré a ella... muerta de celos. Tenía que preguntarle a ella, a la que Sasuke había besado _antes_, a la que había caído en sus brazos con dulce conformismo –como se había esmerado en explicarme en su momento-, la que podía entenderse con él en los términos que yo aún no podía manejar. La que pudo continuar el beso que me dejó fuera de juego esta mañana. Me siento derrotada frente a ella.

Muerta de celos, sí. Pero no muerta de odio. Para ella... tampoco debe estar siendo fácil.

- Te cuento todo esto porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sé que no lo publicarás a los cuatro vientos. Sasuke-kun... lleva un tiempo un poco raro.

- Tú también. ¿Es por eso que estás tan abatida últimamente?

Asentí. No se podía resumir así, era más complicado, pero me importaba más hablarle de Sasuke que del caos que me ocupaba.

- Hace un rato tuvimos una discusión bastante fea. Está... ha estado muy callado hasta entonces –dije secándome los ojos con los pañuelos arrugados que me había ofrecido-. No se acerca a mí con naturalidad, está distante y... a la vez... a la vez me reconoce que le... –carraspeé y bajé la voz- le apetece hacer cosas conmigo...

- .¿Todavía no lo has hecho con él? –me preguntó sorprendida. Yo clavé la mirada en la colcha, preguntándome si su pregunta era realmente indispensable para que pudiera ayudarme.

- Es una pregunta... un poco embarazosa, .¿no crees?

- O sea, que no. Y él sabe que no estás preparada –dijo como una obviedad, como si hubiera descubierto a la madre del cordero.

- .¿No ves que sea anormal que se comporte así si está conmigo porque me quiere? –le pregunté con brusquedad- .¿No debería ser franco y decirme que puede esperarme?

Ino suspira dificultosamente pero con muchísima calma. A mí todavía me arden las mejillas y las lágrimas.

- No. No es anormal. Los chicos no son tan delicados como nosotras, Sakura. Se toman sus molestias en ocasiones, pero no dejan de ser chicos. Ellos no reaccionan igual. Si esperas que Sasuke se pare a decirte qué es exactamente lo que le preocupa, lo que siente, o lo que quiere, lo llevas claro. No será imposible saberlo porque te lo demostrará en el momento en que sea crucial para...

- .¡Pues olvida lo que acabo de decirte! –me apresuro a decirle- .¡Deja de imaginarte que Sasuke me demostrará que me espera porque me he dado cuenta de que no se dará el caso! .¡Realmente tienen razón todas las chicas que dicen que todos son iguales! .¿Es que todos tienen el cerebro en...? –Ino me mira reprobatoria, me recuerda que hay más oídos en su casa. Intento calmar mi respiración-. Lo siento. Estoy imposible, Ino. No me interesa vivir de las ilusiones, .¿vale? Que él signifique tantas cosas para mí no quiere decir que todo pueda ser perfecto. Y he estado creyendo que todo iría bien porque él es quien es. No quiero estar con él fantaseando que todo a su lado sale redondo cuando en realidad Sasuke tiene el humor alterado porque no consigue lo que quiere.

- Me vas a perdonar, pero tengo que poner en duda lo que dices. Me cuesta creer oírte hablar así. Además me estás liando de una manera...

- .¿Y qué me dices de nuestro momento? –solté interrumpiéndola de nuevo, aferrándome a la cuestión como a un clavo ardiendo. ¡Algo de razón debía llevar!

- .¿Qué momento?

- Llevamos sólo tres meses de relación, las relaciones cambian. En este punto hay una crisis...

- .¿Crisis? –preguntó alzando una ceja y cayendo en otro acceso de tos.

- S-sí... Ya sabes... L-la crisis... la crisis de los tres meses... de toda la vida... -.¿Es posible que pueda sentirme más idiota?

- .¿De qué crisis hablas? –sonrió débilmente al ver mi azoramiento- Las relaciones, efectivamente, cambian. Los primeros meses de una relación los recordarás con más cariño porque serán los que más cosas te digan de Sasuke; a partir de entonces las cosas se hacen menos emocionantes en ese plano, porque terminas acostumbrándote... pero no hay ninguna crisis. No puedes levantarte un día y decir ".¡Vaya! Ya no sé qué siento por él, .¿qué estará cambiando?"... a menos que las cosas vayan encaminadas a terminar espantosamente. Precisamente mi primo se vio en esas y no le quedó más remedio que...

Y eso es lo que Sasuke...

- .¡Yo no he pensado nunca eso! –exclamé dolida, volviendo a llorar, con furia- .¡Yo me siento preparada para él!

- .¿De verdad?

- .¡Creo que sí!

- .¿Entonces por qué volviste a clase el viernes? .¿Por qué te fuiste?

- .¡Las cosas... no salieron como debían!

- .¿Acaso no te fuiste porque pensabas que era lo que debías hacer? .¿Sabías lo que iba a hacer Sasuke contigo?

- .¿Insinúas que decidí irme con él a casa porque pensé que debía satisfacerlo?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

- Sí.

.¡...!

- Deberías tener cuidado...

- .¡Esa no es la cuestión importante ahora! –volví a interrumpirla.

- Ah, .¿no? .¿Entonces cuál es?

- .¡Hay algo que va antes que todo eso! .¡Él empezó a hacer todas esas cosas antes de que el hecho de que yo estuviera o no preparada para acostarme con él pudiera ser un problema! .¡Ha sido él quien ha cambiado! .¿No te das cuenta? .¡Se levantó un día, se dio cuenta de que estar conmigo no era tan maravilloso, y no supo cómo decirme que lo bueno se nos estaba acabando! –Ino intenta decirme algo, pero mis palabras ahogan las suyas- .¡No sé cómo sobrellevar esta situación! .¡Ino, voy a perder al que fue mi mejor amigo por enamorarme de él y decepcionarlo! .¡No podremos volver a ser amigos si terminamos! .¿Entiendes? .¡Terminará conmigo en cuanto tengamos una bronca más gorda que la de esta mañana!

- Sakura, haz el favor de calmarte -me dijo tomándome de los hombros y moviendo la cabeza para ayudarme a hacerlo-. Y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, por favor, me cuesta mucho pensar con claridad y estás diciéndome tantas cosas distintas que ya no sé cuál es el problema principal –abrí la boca pero Ino me dio chitón-. Escucha: no hay crisis de los tres meses. Si estás preparada para estar con Sasuke, te aseguro que te darás perfecta cuenta en el momento que sea: ahora, dentro de dos meses o al cabo de un lustro. Si Sasuke está teniendo problemas con lo que tiene detrás de la bragueta, apostaría mi colección de manga de las CLAMP a que el hecho de que estés preparada es su última preocupación, porque hasta que tú no le digas nada, él se mantendrá a raya. ¿O es que no cedió cuando quisiste dar marcha atrás el día de los novillos? Sasuke no va a hacer nada de lo que dices.

- .¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

Ino sonrió, con pesar.

- Porque te está respetando –sus ojos se apagaron aún más-. Te quiere, Sakura. Fíjate, y te darás cuenta de que lo hace. A mí no... no me escuchaba. Yo siempre le consentí que... se acercara a mí. Pero cuando quise hablarle de lo que yo sentía por él, él no tenía paciencia. Así ha sido con todas. ¿Te das cuenta de que no eres otra más? Es algo complicado comprender a Sasuke, pero merecerá a pena que lo intentes, porque él está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por ti.

.¿Q-qué?

**

* * *

Qué embrollo, .¿no? Sakura casi pierde los nervios con las dudas, Sasuke está realmente indignado con la conducta de ésta, e Ino -precisamente ella- tiene que decirle a Sakura por dónde van los tiros con Sasuke...**

**.¿Qué hará Sakura? .¿Creerá a Ino y pensará que Sasuke la está respetando, o que, en cambio, la relación entre los dos está abocada al fracaso?**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! .¡Si es así como si no, por favor, deja tus impresiones, dudas, o sugerencias! La autora y los personajes leerán tu crítica con total dedicación ;)**


	5. Lunes

**.¡Byakuya vuelve a la carga! .¡Con bastante retraso, sí, pero seguimos vivos detrás del monitor!**

**Millones de gracias por las críticas y por asomaros por aquí :D Sois unos amores.**

**El Sábado no había manera de entender las razones por las que Sasuke le colgó a Sakura el teléfono en un momento **_**tan**_** interesante y el Domingo resultaba que es Sakura a quien se le va la olla, porque ella "tiene la culpa de todo". ¿Quién perderá la cabeza el Lunes?**

**Me contáis...**

* * *

**Lunes**

Ese lunes tuve que prepararme la cartera por la mañana, ya que el día anterior no dejé de utilizar los libros de los dos exámenes hasta que no decidí apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

Había programado en el despertador una hora menos de sueño para que me diera tiempo a todo lo que tenía pensado: tomar un buen desayuno, repasar los últimos epígrafes del primer examen a segunda hora, subir a por Sasuke para ir al instituto y no morir de la aprensión, encontrarme con Hinata y Kiba a la salida del metro para intercambiarnos las dudas sobre los temas, aguantar los nervios el resto de la jornada de instituto hasta quitarme el peso de los dos exámenes, intentar hablar con Sasuke... y... en fin, cruzar los dedos para que salga algo bueno de ahí –desgraciadamente todas las ideas y frases geniales que ayer se me ocurrieron me han abandonado vilmente y temo terminar diciéndole a Sasuke-kun algo que no venga a cuento-, proponerle una visita a la biblioteca para buscar material para un apartado del trabajo que ayer me pareció interesante incluir... y cerrar el día estudiando para el examen del miércoles.

El día amanece más amable que ayer, pero hace un frío terrible. Cuando me abotono el abrigo hasta arriba, echo una mirada al reloj y me apresuro a salir al comprobar que empieza a hacérseme tarde.

Subo, aun así, tranquila las escaleras y llamo tres veces al timbre.

Sasuke abre la puerta al cabo de unos larguísimos segundos. Tiene el pelo alborotado y aún está en pijama. Sus ojos son dos rendijas que enseguida se fruncen preguntándome si soy normal, si sé qué hora es. Se limita a gruñir y a estirar la espalda como si la hostilidad fuera un enorme palo de escoba que estuvieran metiéndole por el culo a presión.

Aprieto el asa de la cartera con ambas manos, sobre la hilera de los botones, y clavo la mirada en el suelo. Intento hacer morritos, pero esos estúpidos segundos de silencio me turban el ánimo.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Gruñido.

- Hoy... tenemos examen... Dos. ¿Recuerdas?

Gruñido más antipático.

- Pensé que... sería conveniente que... llegáramos temprano.

Gruñido de "ah, claro".

- He... he quedado con Inuzuka y Hyuga en la salida del metro. Para las dudas de los exámenes y eso, ya sabes.

Gruñe con hastío. Ha escuchado un nombre que no le gusta, aunque sabe que me refiero a Hinata y no a su primo.

- Si... si te va muy mal... me puedo ir adelantando... pero puedo esperarte... diez minutos... si... si quieres.

Se queda en silencio un momento. Vaticino que me dirá que veinte minutos más en la cama bien merecen la pena antes que fustigarse colectivamente con preguntas histéricas antes de la primera hora de clase, pero me sorprendo cuando me hace entender que opta por hacerme esperar cuando veo abrirse la puerta completamente y sus pies desaparecer camino del pasillo. Yo me adentro, aunque no paso del recibidor.

Lo veo pasar a la cocina al poco para desayunar con la misma cara de malas pulgas y me pregunto en qué medida mi aparición le ha puesto de ese humor, porque normalmente Sasuke se levanta de buen humor. Qué demonios, seguro que está así por mí. Mereceré un premio al final del día. Sobrellevar hoy su tensión más la mía va a ser loable.

Tal y como preveo, Sasuke no tarda diez minutos, sino quince, pero no es problema porque ya contaba con esos cinco minutos extra. Se asoma a la entrada ciñéndose el abrigo por la solapa. Cuando se acerca, veo que tiene las cuencas de los ojos y las sienes húmedos. Su flequillo está parcialmente mojado. Agarra la cartera, salimos, y cierra de un portazo la puerta de casa.

Pedimos el ascensor evitando mirarnos, compartiendo un silencio muy matutino. Cuando se abre la puerta del ascensor, Sasuke la sostiene para dejarme entrar. Se arrellana en una esquina del cubículo con una mueca muy seria. Sin embargo yo no me quiero quedar ahí parada para ver cómo me atornilla esa mirada de "si tú has olvidado lo de ayer, ten por seguro que yo no". Busco un pañuelo en un bolsillo de mi cartera y lo doblo con el índice para pasárselo por el contorno de los ojos, despacio, manteniéndome a buena distancia de él en todo lo demás, con cuidado de mirarle directamente a los ojos para comprobar... que los ha abierto mucho.

Su boca sigue formando la misma línea adusta, pero siento que está un poco más relajado.

Paso con cuidado el pañuelo por sus sienes, apartando con roces tímidos y eternos su pelo...

Sasuke parpadea.

- No te... has secado bien, Sasuke-kun –digo pasando el filo del pañuelo bajo su párpado inferior-. En la calle hará frío.

Carraspea y asiente. Yo aparto la mano de él y doblo el pañuelo en el puño. La mandíbula de Sasuke se tuerce, formando una extraña mueca en la boca. No deja de mirarme. Su voz se arranca por primera vez del sueño.

- Para echar cosas en cara tienes la boca muy grande.

Yo desvío la mirada, avergonzada.

- Sin embargo, para disculparte la tienes muy pequeña.

- Yo...

Sasuke deja de prestarme atención y pasea la mirada distraídamente por el ascensor. Levanta la cabeza de un respingo cuando repara en la tenue luz que entra por el pequeño cristal del ascensor.

Abre la puerta presionando con el antebrazo, y aprieta los ojos con irritación al dejar de sostenerla.

- No hemos apretado el botón.

Me roza el brazo para apretar el botón de la planta baja y se echa sobre la pared del ascensor para mirarme de frente. Las cuchillas metálicas del ascensor terminan de deslizarse y comienza el descenso. Ahora que compartimos un momento propicio y preveo que nos sentiremos mejor el resto del día, prefiero aprovechar la intimidad de estas cuatro paredes estrechas. Rápido y directo. Sin miradas agonizantes.

- Lo siento... mucho –trago saliva-. No volveré a... jugar contigo. No pretend...

Veo a Sasuke alzar una ceja de refilón. Acto seguido sonríe con resignación y menea la cabeza.

- Nena, no habría creído a quien me dijera que serías _tú_ quien terminara diciendo eso.

Yo le miro sin comprender, pero él no dice nada; mantiene esa sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos y sostiene la puerta para dejarme salir en cuanto llegamos a la planta baja.

En el camino frío hasta el metro acorta las distancias conmigo. Ni me mira, ni me toca; nada. Pero al menos no parece que seamos extraños. Yo le sigo el paso pensando en sus últimas palabras. ¿Por qué hace un comentario así?

Agudizo el oído. Sasuke kun está en silencio, caminando a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos. No ha abierto la boca para seguir enredando sus palabras. Me apena verle así. Aunque todo esto sea una mierda, sé que él no está jugando. No como en otras ocasiones. Ino ayer me dijo... que se estaba esforzando. ¿Cómo puedo sacarte de ese mutismo, mi vida? .¿Qué está en mi mano? .¿Qué debo hacer para que todo vaya bien, para que dejes de estar incómodo a mi lado? Me salta la mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo. Tengo que reprimir esas ganas de tomarle de la mano; seguramente se tomaría mal el gesto.

Pienso en su orgullo, en lo nervioso que estaba ayer. Le miro y le descubro devolviéndome la mirada. No está enfadado, pero tampoco de buen humor. Me pregunto cómo debió pasar ayer el resto de la tarde, enfadado como estaba, con esa tensión extraña enmarañándosele tras los ojos. Éstos ahora están relajados pero no dejan de evaluarme. Sé que algo se debate furiosamente aún en su interior, casi lo puedo tocar. Sé que tiene dudas. Sé que no sabe cómo acercarse a mí. Sé que le he hecho daño con mis tonteos. Sé que siente herido su orgullo.

Antes de entrar en la boca del metro, decido darle un poco de tiempo para que se inmunice a mi presencia y se aclare. A veces dejarle a su aire para que cavile funciona.

Tomamos el tren, cuyos vagones están más concurridos de lo habitual. Hasta entonces no hay ningún problema. Nuestras cuatro paradas se suceden y llegamos a la estación donde debemos hacer trasbordo. Como he quedado con Kiba y Hinata tenemos que seguir el camino hasta el instituto en metro, ya que ellos no cogen el autobús que solemos tomar nosotros. No resulta muy desventajoso, los diez minutos durante los cuales tenemos que caminar desde la estación de metro sustituyen los diez o quince que tenemos que pasar esperando el autobús que nos deja en la puerta del instituto.

Cuando tomamos el camino para tomar la segunda línea, advertimos que el vestíbulo del subterráneo está bullendo de actividad. Es hora punta y la estación en la que nos encontramos es un punto importante.

Doy un sobresalto cuando noto la manga del abrigo de Sasuke rozarme la muñeca. Me toma de la mano, calentándola del frío que no me había podido quitar de la calle, y encabeza el camino hasta nuestro nuevo tren. Mira hacia atrás para comprobar si estoy preparada para seguirle el paso. Yo asiento y me pego a su espalda, resistiendo como puedo al movimiento de la marea humana que nos encontramos en el andén. La plataforma está abarrotada.

En cuanto llega el tren, todos los adultos se abalanzan al vagón. Sasuke me sostiene con fuerza la mano, inclinándose un poco sobre mí para protegerme de la avalancha. Intentamos ver algún hueco por el que colarnos, pero éramos de los últimos en llegar y no cabe un alfiler, así que nos ponemos en primera línea para esperar a que pase el siguiente tren junto con los demás viajeros. Sasuke se separa de mí pero no me suelta la mano. Yo sigo en mis trece, no quiero empañar más nuestro momento. No le miro.

En un par de minutos el andén vuelve a ocuparse con profusión. Cuando el tren para frente a nosotros y Sasuke kun me ayuda a subir, la gente empieza de nuevo a empujar. Nos precipitamos con apuro hasta un rincón del vagón, notando cómo el aire del vagón se congestiona de calor. Cuando terminamos de arrellanarnos, aparecen codos y rodillas por todos lados. Sasuke mira alrededor, dando cuenta de que estamos rodeados mayoritariamente de periódicos, maletines y, sobre todo, trajes de chaqueta. El vagón está tan atestado que un señor se encaja contra nosotros de canto. Sasuke encierra el espacio que queda a mi alrededor y tiene cuidado de que la mano del señor de nuestro lado, que sostiene una revista, está alejada de mí. La rodilla de Sasuke roza la mía por un flanco. Hace un mohín, incómodo por la postura, y me mira desde arriba.

- Dime si notas algo raro –me dice en voz baja.

Yo vuelvo a asentir e intento hacerle sitio encajándome en la esquina del vagón, pero de cualquier manera no puedo acomodarme mejor. Antes de que el tren arranque, Sasuke se agacha y pasa su cartera tras mis pantorrillas, contra la pared. A la vez que él, me baja un cosquilleo hacia las caderas. Y el remolino cálido se queda ahí.

Se incorpora respetando el poco espacio que nos queda y se desahoga el cuello de la camisa, mirando desinteresadamente los anuncios llamativos que hacen cenefa en la parte superior del vagón. Se abre el abrigo hasta el segundo botón y resopla.

El infierno hecho proyectil subterráneo emprende la marcha.

El calor es agobiante.

El balanceo del tren es adormecedor.

Las expresiones de sueño de los viajeros, contagiosa.

El cuerpo de Sasuke-kun frente a mí, una invitación difícil de esquivar.

Es un extraño trance sentir el suave movimiento del tren bajo tu cuerpo, especialmente cuando hace a duras penas una hora que te has despertado. Da la sensación de que las vías estén ligeramente dentelladas; que la sacudida constante resuena con vías propias en la cabeza. La oscilación del vagón y la opresiva limitación de movimientos en los demás viajeros, el calor espumoso que congestiona los pulmones, la piel canicular de Sasuke... Mierda, otra vez no.

No.

Ladeo la cara. Aquí no.

Una voz femenina avisa de la llegada a la primera estación. El tren disminuye la velocidad lentamente. Mi cuerpo amenaza con despeñarse contra el de Sasuke, pero hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para sostenerme contra la pared. Pego la espalda todo lo que puedo a ella y me encojo resistiendo al movimiento con los pies. Las puertas vuelven a abrirse y se forma un pequeño revuelo entre los que salen y los que entran, ya que los que toman el tren se ven muy justos de espacio.

Sasuke se empuja contra mí por los movimientos que se producen tras él. Me mira con disculpa llana y se inclina sobre mí. Ahora estorba hasta la cartera de Sasuke. No puedo moverme ni un solo centímetro. Sasuke termina de desabotonarse el abrigo; descubro que lleva la chaqueta sin abrochar. Vuelve a resoplar hacia arriba, dejándome a la vista el cuello, la uve entre las clavículas en la que desemboca... la hinchazón de la nuez y su mandíbula cuadrada. Traga en grueso. Yo también.

Empiezo a desabotonarme el abrigo, la esencia a humanidad se empieza a hacer insoportable. Sin dejar de mirarle me abro el abrigo y me desahogo con el índice el cuello de la camisa para refrescarme.

Sus labios duros y suaves en primer plano.

- .¿No vas a repasar? Nos quedan todavía siete paradas por delante.

Niego con la cabeza, apartando la mirada. Él frunce el ceño y me busca con la mirada.

- .¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

Apoya con problemas la mano a la altura de mi oreja e intenta arquearse hacia fuera para mirarme a la misma altura.

- Mírame.

Le obedezco, pero remoloneo antes de mirarle a los ojos. Se me tiñen las mejillas.

En mi ascensión veo cómo la camisa de Sasuke-kun se arruga conforme a sus movimientos, cómo el acolchado de sus hombros se abulta bajo el abrigo, su nuez, su barbilla. Su rodilla me roza el muslo y yo me enderezo completamente; al contrario que él, yo llevo falda y el roce de sus pantalones me hace unas cosquillas muy raras. Puedo escuchar con la piel cómo se tensa la tela de sus pantalones.

Aprieto los labios y levanto tímidamente la mirada hasta sus ojos, tan avergonzada como si el tinte de las mejillas me poblara también las pupilas.

Los ojos rasgados y oscuros de Sasuke-kun me escrutan. Vuelve a vacilar su mandíbula, pero esta vez toma un cariz terriblemente sexy. Está completamente expuesto para mí, con el abrigo abierto, rodeándome completamente; comparte el mismo aire flamígero que yo en la cabina atestada; me abrasa con los ojos. Me termina de conquistar meneando así la boca, rozándose así los labios. Me va a volver loca.

- .¿Crees que sigo enfadado contigo?

- Sí. ¿Me equivoco?

Sasuke cabecea, mirándome los hombros.

- Te he pedido perdón pero no me has dicho nada. Bueno, has dicho sólo que no esperabas que fuera yo quien dijera eso,... o algo así.

- Es que, técnicamente, no me has pedido perdón. Sólo me has dicho que lo sentías –menea la cabeza con resolución-. Sakura vuelve a tener la boca pequeña para las cosas que debe decir. Pensando todo el día en lo que le viene bien a ella para sentirse mejor... Orden del día: yo, yo, yo... y yo –pone voz de nenaza y echa miradas petulantes al techo del vagón mientras se menea . "Yo lo paso mal, yo lo siento, yo quiero esto ahora, ya no _me_ apetece..." Que le zurzan al mundo, .¿no?

Me envaro con desmayo, ligeramente.

-Pero... Si... Sasuke kun, yo... ¡Yo pretendía precisamente pedirte perdón! Creí que, diciéndote que lo sent...

Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente sin despegar los labios y mi voz se apaga en cuanto los contemplo. Dice con un tono chulesco:

-Te estoy vacilando, Sakura.

Las mejillas me arden.

- .¡Sé que estás en tu derecho, pero no me hagas sufrir! –digo con voz trémula. Es tan peligroso que lo haga ahora...

- Pero qué sinvergüenza que eres, Haruno. Después de lo que me haces sufrir, .¿a mí me dices eso? –susurra mirándome los labios, haciéndome sentir comprometidamente acorralada por primera vez en todo el viaje- Debería ponerme duro, muy duro, contigo para recordarte dónde está el resto del mundo. Quitarme la correa... y darte tu merecido.

- Lo... lo siento –susurro intentando no echarme a reír, presa de un impulso histérico a tocarle.

- .¿Otra vez? .¿Por qué?

Lo siento porque vuelvo a tener ganas de jugar contigo, quería decirle. Resbalo la mirada hacia un lado y la contengo en las medias brillantes y coloridas de una chica, gritando a mi cerebro que es de vital importancia que vuelva a encajárseme en el cráneo de una buena vez, porque no dejo de balbucear como una tonta. Mi disculpa no ha sido muy acertada, mis caprichos empiezan a darme guerra otra vez y no le pillo los vaciles a Sasuke cuando normalmente le leo el pensamiento sin problemas cuando a él se le ocurre empezar a maquinar uno.

Pero, .¿cómo puedo mantener la cabeza despejada? Su presencia se me hace cruda e incómoda, y sigue presente el hecho de que no podría ni agacharme sin tocarle, ya que nos separan dos dolorosos centímetros de aire espeso y manido. No quiero mirarle, no quiero sentirle. No sin sentir este impulso irreflexivo de saltar a sus brazos y hacer cosas que den por ignorada la presencia de los demás viajeros. Sé que le haré daño, que más tarde le diré que no, y eso es algo que no volveré a permitirme. Tengo que estar segura de poder terminar lo que sea con Sasuke pudiendo regalarle una sonrisa en los labios, no estirando de su paciencia caprichosamente, no con dudas.

Es extraño hasta morir. Sé que las cosas que hago me gustan cuando las estoy compartiendo con Sasuke. Me sube el temblor por todas partes pero no deja de gustarme... Es algo muy adictivo. Pero algo me hace frenar. Ahora el calor me empuja a hacer cosas arriesgadas. Ese calor arderá como una mecha directa hacia Sasuke, que ya me mira con ojos maliciosos. Pero lo siento, no voy a arrepentirme otra vez.

Tener conciencia de todo esto es aplastante. Ahora que me obligo a pensarlo con claridad en situación, me veo principiante. No conozco caricias. No sé controlarme la piel cuando Sasuke me besa. Estoy inmaculada de esa pasión. Me siento torpe, primeriza. Virgen.

Y él, sin embargo... Míralo. Todavía me clava su mirada inquisitiva. Sus dedos son expertos. Besa como si anticipara cómo fuera a moverme. Traduce todo lo que siente con un fuerte halo viril.

La suma de nuestras posturas me perjudica, me hace esclava.

Él no podría hacerse una idea acertada de esa adoración que siento a su lado. Incluso me da bastante miedo que él llegue a saberlo porque es un sentimiento que se me escapa fácilmente de las manos y me hace pasar malos ratos. Me hace pequeña y sumisa. Maravillosamente pequeña y sumisa, a pesa de todo. Maravillosamente para mis ojos blancos.

Sasuke kun se balancea sobre mí con un ligero movimiento, motivado por otra parada. Le pregunto en silencio qué pasará cuando lleguemos a la penúltima parada y ya no nos quede espacio para nada. O para todo. El asa de la cartera se me resbala de la mano cuando percibo la profundidad de la mirada de Sasuke en respuesta. Su cadera se acerca peligrosamente a la mía, pero esta vez no me quejo.

De repente, todo deja de ser tenso en ese sentido. Algo dentro de mí se tensa con la excitación, pero no hay sino una mayor aceptación a nuestra relación. Quizá sea de nuevo esa sumisión incontrolable, dice un lejano eco en mi cabeza que me esfuerzo en ignorar.

A pesar de esto... daré tiempo. Tengo que luchar. ¿Estaré confundiendo de nuevo? .¿Cómo poder distinguir entre la convicción para hacer estas cosas y un capricho?

Mierda... mierda, .¡mierda!

Echo mano de mis últimos recursos. Acuérdate, Sakura, de cuando erais pequeños... acuérdate de cuando metió la cabeza de tu Barbie favorita en el bote de pintura para pintar el salón de su casa y le arrancó la cabeza a Vegeta, su muñeco de colección favorito de Dragon Ball, para que no lloraras... acuérdate del resfriado que pilló por ir a buscarte al metro la noche que tuviste que irte de casa de Ino porque te enfadaste con ella... acuérdate de cuando Itachi y él se pegaron dos semanas sin hablarse por cubrirte las espaldas por un secreto...

Temblando, levanto una mano para apoyarla sobre su abdomen y asegurarnos la estabilidad. Oscilamos con rudeza antes de pararnos completamente, asomándome a su nariz con una aprensión tremenda. "Lo hago por ti", me repito mentalmente. "La próxima vez no te pararé los pies", me aseguro.

La mirada enferma de Sasuke cae sobre mi mano, recorre el brazo, el hueco de mi hombro, mi cuello... Acerca los labios a mi nariz, ladea la cara, y arrastra su aliento hasta mi oído. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza.

... Sakura... resiste, por lo que más quieras...

- Si me aprovechara de ti ahora... me podría cobrar todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

El torbellino en acecho de la cadera se despereza en espiral y escupe su estallido en el pecho. Mis defensas se tambalean. No existe otra cosa que el perfume de Sasuke, que me acaricia. Puedo jurarlo, ahora mismo todo lo que siento es él. Él y el cíclico ruido del traqueteo del vagón sobre las vías, que lo hace todo más paradójico. Todos mis sentidos están sintonizados en él. Rodeándome, respirándole... sus palabras.

Ya es tarde.

Ya es tal la influencia que tiene sobre mí que me ha contagiado la inclinación de sus ojos entornados.

Sus palabras no dejan de hacer eco. Si se aprovechara de mí... yo no tendría nada que ver. El aliento de Sasuke me electriza la piel de debajo de la oreja. Seguro que está vengándose. Caeré redonda al suelo, todos me mirarán y Sasuke dará por vengado su orgullo.

Va por muy buen camino, debo de estar ardiendo. Un par de minutos más así y podrán tomarme la temperatura en la enfermería del instituto para mandarme de vuelta a casa.

Comprendo su juego. Sonrío ligeramente, tontamente.

- No sería un "ojo por ojo", .¿no crees? –consigo murmurar- En el instituto nadie se enteró de nada... tú pretendes humillarme en un vagón repleto de gente.

La mano de Sasuke kun se posa en mi muslo y tamborilea con los dedos muy despacio sin orden ni concierto.

- .¿Que nadie se enteró de lo que pasó después del plantón que me diste? Pregúntale a Naruto qué pasó... me estuve apretando el diccionario de inglés contra el regazo durante toda la puta clase... No dejaba de imaginarme cómo podría vengarme de ti. Esto –me cruza el muslo, erizándome la piel que acaricia, y se interna bajo mi falda plisada- no sería nada. Sólo el comienzo. No habría mayor venganza para mí que te delataras tú misma...

Aprieto las rodillas. Cómo puede decirme... tan tranquilamente... que estaba tan enfermo...

Le araño el abdomen con la punta de los dedos, tan lánguida y atontada que si Sasuke se apretara contra mí y me encajara la erección que adivino entre las piernas, me abrazaría a él y me dejaría caer contra su pecho. Si me quedara dormida entonces...

- ... Que me reconocieras, Sakura, como todo tu mundo. Tu antes y tu después... Todo lo que deba preocuparte.

Le susurro al oído, tan bajo que el traqueteo del vagón me ahoga:

- Entonces adelante. Véngate. Quédate tranquilo.

Sasuke alcanza el filo rizado de las braguitas.

- Nadie se enterará de lo que te estoy haciendo... A menos que tú te manifiestes. Esa es la única tranquilidad que pienso darte. Tranquilidad para ti, satisfacción para mí, claro. Estarás de acuerdo en que soy generoso -extiende glotonamente su mano sobre mi nalga y la encierra con posesión. La sopesa dando la curva con mucha lentitud-. Tú no te tomaste esa consideración conmigo.

Cierro con fuerza los ojos, la mano en torno a un pliegue de su camisa. Noto en la sien cómo su pómulo se tensa hacia arriba. Me muerde con tanta delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja que por momentos creo que me lo estoy imaginando.

Muevo torpemente la pierna. Rozo la cartera de Sasuke al levantar el pie, para pasarlo al otro lado, dejando la rodilla de Sasuke entre las mías. Apoyo el pie tropezando con todo lo que éste se encuentra de camino hasta el suelo. Extiendo los dedos sobre las arrugas de su camisa y los hago trepar hasta uno de sus pectorales. No ejerzo ninguna fuerza sobre él; lo dejo todo a su elección. Mi último atrevimiento es dejar la mano bajo el codo que se flexiona para esa mano que me agarra de la nalga. Lo acaricio. Inclino un poco la cabeza y le susurro:

- Redímete. Humíllame.

Sasuke apretó la mano ligeramente. Sostengo el aire por debajo de la garganta. Con sorpresa, siento la lengua de Sasuke kun trazar el laberinto de mi oreja. Jadeando profunda y pausadamente en mi oído, consigue erizarme todo el cuerpo.

- Joder, Sakura... Joder... ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? No te puedes ni imaginar... las ganas que tengo de enseñarte... las veces que me he imaginado bajando a tu casa y empezar a hacerte barbaridades nada más verte... –se me está olvidando cómo respirar. Mueve la pierna para enterrarla entre las mías, pero el roce es muy suave. Acerca amorosamente la nariz a la mía, moviéndola en círculos. Me besa el entrecejo con disimulo y sus dedos me acarician por última vez, amablemente- A veces... es superior a mis fuerzas. Otras, en cambio...

Deja la frase en el aire. O eso o lo ha dicho en voz baja y yo no lo he escuchado. Estoy tan nerviosa que creo estar perdiéndome un montón de detalles. Mi corazón lucha frenéticamente para meterse en su pecho. Es la primera vez que parece espontáneo y no me amenaza el miedo. Es tan maravilloso que me dan ganas de llorar.

La mano de Sasuke-kun me alisa la falda con mucho cariño y se ahueca en mi espalda para acercarme a él y abrazarse a mí. En cuanto colé los brazos bajo su chaqueta y me hundí en el calor de su camisa noté en la desnudez de mi muslo la dureza y magnitud de sus palabras...

* * *

Una montaña rusa. Ese día fue una montaña rusa delirante para mis nervios. No tuve cabeza sino para Sasuke y todas las cosas que quería que me enseñara. No dejaba de imaginármelas, de ansiar tener un poco de tiempo a solas con él.

No nos dijimos nada cuando llegamos a la calle. Simplemente nos mirábamos, como si esperáramos que el otro dijera algo. Cuando vimos llegar a Hinata y Kiba nos dimos un apretón de manos y sobrellevamos el ánimo como pudimos.

Y menudo martirio.

El resto de la jornada pasó muy despacio. Cada vez que nos mirábamos comprendíamos la necesidad del otro, las ganas de acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Echar la vista hacia atrás para comprobar que ese "algo" seguía candente entre nosotros y disfrutar del cosquilleo bajo el ombligo se convirtió en un tic que me asaltaba y me afanaba en satisfacer en plena hora de clase. Sasuke me miraba echado sobre el respaldo de su silla, apoyando ésta sobre sus patas traseras. Me sacaba la lengua sin sonreír, cabizbajo, al ritmo que su cuerpo oscilaba. Y yo me moría.

Despejar la cabeza para contestar bien las preguntas de los exámenes era un despropósito. Aparecía Sasuke, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. En los primeros diez minutos me permitía unos segundos de recreo para retomar mis actos en el vagón. La media hora restante era pura agonía. Pero en suma, todo era demasiado adorable, demasiado precioso como para enfadarse.

En la biblioteca, por la tarde, apenas nos pudimos aguantar, pero lo hicimos. Estuvimos a punto de enrollarnos contra una estantería apartada. Bueno, la verdad es que empezamos a hacerlo, pero no tardamos nada en recordarnos que aquello estaba mal y ese no era nuestro sitio. Cuando por fin las cosas iban tan bien teníamos que celebrarlo en un sitio donde pudiéramos darnos rienda suelta. Notaba por entonces a Sasuke kun tenso, con una moderación nerviosa. Tan expectante como yo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y soltamos todas las cosas que llevábamos encima y nos descalzamos, íbamos tan apresurados que poco nos faltó para que estropeáramos nuestro momento. Si no nos hubiéramos alertado por ello nos habríamos dejado llevar por la inercia y nos habríamos desnudado. O eso al menos es lo que imaginé. Caímos sobre el sofá pesadamente, él sobre mí.

Íbamos como locos, besándonos profunda y desesperadamente. Su espalda dura y ancha era muy agradable al tacto de mis dedos frenéticos. Bajo ellos el intrincado de los músculos de su espalda se graduaba con fluidez. Descontrolé la fuerza y los movimientos de mis dedos sobre su camisa, así que debí hacerle bastante daño. Sin embargo él no se quejó, se movía con maña dentro de mi boca y volvía a hacer maravillas con su mano debajo de la falda.

Respondiendo a un pequeño gemido que se me escapó, levantó la mano de mis nalgas hasta la cadera y la posó lentamente en mi cintura. Cuando volvió a moverla con suavidad sobre el vientre dejé de respirar. Y para más descaro me lamía los labios, me inmovilizaba el muy canalla.

Sus dedos asaltaron mi pecho, deslizándose hacia arriba sin parar. Cuando encerró la mano sobre uno de ellos y lo apretó con suavidad creí estar alcanzando el cielo. Gemí quedamente.

Sasuke lo celebró cerrando uno de sus lametones sobre mi barbilla. Empezó a morderme el cuello. Movió sus dedos sobre mi pecho independientemente, surcándolo en busca de la evidencia de mi excitación. Cuando atrapó mi pezón entre sus dedos, no respiré. No podía hacerlo mientras sentía que, a la vez que me tocaba con destreza, iba haciéndolo degustando algo que, certeramente, le gustaba. Yo intuía que en la cruda intimidad Sasuke kun debía acariciar muy bien, pero todo lo que ese gesto llevaba detrás se me había escapado cuando me había limitado a imaginármelo.

Me daría cuenta más tarde, cuando pude reflexionar sobre lo que me había hecho.

Había una aceptación enorme en sus dedos.

No era la piel de otras chicas la que se estremecía bajo sus dedos. Era la mía. Había una diferencia abismal entre el momento de fantasear una caricia y nuestro "momento de sofá", el roce tierno de Sasuke y todas las sensaciones que me estaban haciendo alucinar. Ya no había sitio para la teoría. Era yo quien se quedaba sin aliento, y no, no me quedaban "debería ser así" insulsos en el tintero, Sasuke me había robado la capacidad para acordarme de ellos. Ya era un hecho. Movía esos dedos para mí. Y mi cuerpo le contestaba, estaba explotando. _Mi_ cuerpo.

El suyo se endurecía. Todo él.

Su caricia pionera se alargó más de lo que yo pensaba que podría soportar. El escozor de la hinchazón bajo su mano se iba acrecentando con punzadas. Me picaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía los párpados tan apretados...

En cuanto tomé aire el corazón reaccionó. Se me disparó. Echó a correr como nunca... y yo lo noté porque empezó a sudar y el calor se me coló denso entre las piernas. Me había mojado.

.¿Quería decir eso... que estaba preparada?

Sasuke acarició el pezón que se revelaba en la tersura de la blusa moviendo la yema del pulgar contra él. Empecé a pensar que no podría sobrellevarlo. Ni quería abrir los ojos para ver cómo lo estaba haciendo. El ceño se me había fruncido y la piel, a la vez que las entrañas, me rabiaba de calor y frío repentinos e intensos; estaba mareada.

Sentí el aleteo de las pestañas de Sasuke a poca distancia de las mías. Abrí los ojos recuperando la respiración, intentando controlar el vaivén que hacía subir y bajar mi pecho y provocaba que la mano de Sasuke también se moviera.

Sasuke me dio un corto beso en los labios e hizo ademán de apartar la mano. Yo lo agradecí. Aquello era muy placentero pero demasiado intenso. Hice un esfuerzo y tomé su ancha muñeca cuando su mano volvía a bajar con inocencia hacia mi cintura. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

- Ha... sido... interesante... –susurré.

Me miró intensamente sin sonreírme, muy tranquilo y evaluador. Le acaricié la piel suave bajo la cual latía su pulso. Le sonreí tímidamente.

- No me imaginé que... –bajé aún más la voz- fuera así...

Sonrió ligeramente de medio lado.

- .¿Te ha gustado?

- S-Sí...

- .¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

Solté suavemente su muñeca y él la dejó caer sobre mi costado. Me besó en la nariz, en los labios. Nos movimos sobre el sofá, de manera que ambos estuviéramos recostados de lado, con el respaldo a mi espalda.

El flequillo de Sasuke le vaciló sobre la sien y le cayó sobre la mejilla. Miraba mi cuerpo, lo que hacía tímidamente con mis manos cuando se las acercaba para reconfortarle los brazos. Sasuke-kun hizo manitas conmigo un rato y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Volvía a besarme cada poco, moviendo sus dedos entre los míos, acercándose para acomodarme en su pecho.

Al cabo de un rato, quizá más de media hora de jugueteos entre los dedos, besuqueos pacientes sobre las barbillas, silencio y protección, nos abrazamos. No recordaba otro momento más perfecto. El silencio, sus brazos, su pecho caliente, su respiración tranquila, toda esa calma... y a la vez... la urgencia de llegar de la calle y habernos echado inmediatamente al sofá después de tirar el abrigo al suelo.

A pesar de la tranquilidad, por dentro yo era una locomotora. Me venía todo grande, pero adoraba ese sentimiento de grandeza sobre mí. Me encantaba pensar que Sasuke guardaba en mente estas cosas; me fascinaba pensar en las diferencias entre nuestros cuerpos, su saber hacer, su paciencia... ¿cómo pudo anticipar que esto sería tan alucinante y poder resistir tres meses?

Me gruñe, me vuelve a morder los labios. Me exhala irresistiblemente sobre ellos. Le sujeté de su pelo despuntado para obligarle a girarse y poder hundirnos en un beso. Aquello era fantástico pero debo reconocer que me daba una vergüenza terrible gemir. Si nos besábamos al menos podría convertir mis gemidos en mimos.

Sasuke-kun, reconfortante, frotó su mano en la curva de mi espalda; cuando acerqué instintivamente la rodilla a la suya, se encaramó en la cadera.

Pasó mientras se vengaba con la lengua. Volvió a echarse sobre mí, bajando la mano tan deprisa hasta mi rodilla que tuve que separarme de él para tomar aire. Noté que me miró para saber si debía parar, pero yo le despejé las dudas agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y volviéndolo a acercar a mí. Tenía medio cuerpo inclinado sobre mí y la mano a medio camino de la nalga que había colonizado clandestinamente en la mañana. Se le acelera el pulso, puedo notarlo contra mis nudillos. Respira frenéticamente mientras sigue acariciándome, avanzando muy lentamente sobre mi muslo. No comprendo muy bien por qué se altera tanto yendo más despacio cuando ya me ha tocado con más descaro, pero no tengo ninguna queja, me gusta el tacto de su piel.

Se separa de mí, jadeando como si hubiera llegado corriendo de la calle. Aflojo los dedos de su cuello y le miro sin pestañear. Sasuke me sostiene unos segundos más la mirada y la baja, de repente, a su mano exploradora bajo el dobladillo de mi falda.

Apretó los labios al tiempo que una ola de aprensión y saliva le recorrió la garganta, contra mis dedos.

Tomó el dobladillo plisado entre sus dedos, lo levantó hasta mi cintura hasta dejar expuestas mis braguitas, y me las miró.

Me sentí muy violenta bajo su mirada fija. Me asaltó el impulso de agarrarle de nuevo el cuello de la camisa con más fuerza para asfixiarlo y tirarle del sofá, pero algo dentro de mí, aquella parte escéptica tan abrumadora, rogaba tiempo para una explicación. A Sasuke se le hundieron los hombros. Me bajó la falda con cuidado y se pasó las yemas de los dedos de la mano sobre la que se apoyaba por los ojos en movimientos circulares. Le oí jurar por lo bajo.

.¿Qué...? –me salió con debilidad y ronquera.

Vuelve a jurar.

- .¿Qué? .¿Qué?

Suspira. Se incorpora. Me da la espalda y se sienta en el sofá.

- Me estás asustando... –observé.

Me incorporé. El corazón me atronaba, por todos lados. Le posé una mano en la espalda y asomé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Parecía... ¿compungido?

- .¿Qué ha pasado? .¿Por qué has hecho eso? .¿Qué ha ido mal?

Apoya un codo en la rodilla y se lleva la mano a la boca para taparla. Al poco la ahuecó para que pudiera escucharle.

- Tus... tus braguitas son... blancas, Sakura.

- .¿Y? –pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado y le dirigía una mirada descompuesta e incrédula- .¿Qué pasa por que sean blancas?

Mueve pesadamente la cara hacia el otro lado y toma aire con pesar, como si hubiera pasado algo que lamenta y no pudiera ponerle remedio.

- Y son de algodón.

Empecé a hiperventilar. ¿Qué demonios importaba si mis braguitas eran de algodón, de raso o de esparto? .¿Qué estúpida excusa era aquella?

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué esperabas? .¿Qué llevara un tanga de encaje camuflado al tacto en unas normales de algodón? Ya habías comprobado que no era así.

Sasuke kun volvió a echar la mano sobre los ojos y cabeceó.

- No tiene que ver nada con eso. No eres tú...

- .¿Cómo que no? –le grité, un poco desquiciada .¡Me levantas la falda, me miras la ropa interior y te apartas! Si no soy yo, .¿qué? Esta vez yo no... no he jugado contigo... No he hecho nada.

Niega con la cabeza, apartando alguna idea de su cabeza. Ríe amargamente.

- .¿Eres consciente de lo raro que ha sido que... me...?

Como si hubieran superado un muro de contención, las dudas vuelven a encontrarse conmigo en tropel. Vuelve la incertidumbre sobre mi insuficiencia, una avalancha de dudas sobre las palabras de Ino, la impertinencia del sexo. Me hormiguea toda la cabeza.

- Siento haberte hecho eso.

- No tendrá importancia si me dices por qué lo has hecho y me convence tu razón.

- Realmente mi razón no es buena.

- Entonces, debería enfadarme contigo –aunque lo cierto es que el enfado está a millas de mí. Más que enfadada, estoy asustada.

- Estarías en tu derecho.

- Pero no me lo piensas explicar para evitarlo, .¿verdad?

- No.

Tomo una buena bocanada de aire. Sasuke no se me puede escapar con tanta facilidad.

- Conque prefieres que me enfade contigo –Sasuke no se mueve, no me mira, no me dice nada- .¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –interpelo tímidamente.

Vuelve a mirarme, con la confusión grabada en la cara. Se muerde el labio por dentro.

- .¡Sasuke!

Me acarició la mano, que no contestó a su roce, y la apretó brevemente.

- Dame un poco de tiempo. Espérame.

- Que te espere –le aparto la cara.

- Sí.

- .¿A qué? ¿A qué se supone que debes estar preparado? .¿A ir más allá? Mis braguitas no son las primeras que tocas, Sasuke kun –digo con un deje amargo que no puedo disimular.

- No, no son las primeras –guarda silencio, vuelve a acariciarme la mano. Le oigo respirar con fuerza-. Pero quiero que sean las últimas.

- No sé qué demonios quieres decir con eso. Si no tuviste reparos en tocar las otras, estas estúpidas braguitas blancas de algodón no deberían suponerte un reto.

Sasuke se levanta, se acuclilla delante de mí y me sonríe.

- Hazme caso. No te enfades. Es una pérdida de tiempo para esto.

- No estoy enfadada. Lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo, Sasuke, de verdad. Siempre hay algo que obstaculiza. Algo que nos pone trabas. Estoy asustada. Y tú estás teniendo una actitud tan rara... Yo... ya no sé qué hacer.

- Las cosas están saliendo así precisamente porque van por buen camino. Confía en mí.

Se inclinó para besarme pero mis labios tampoco le contestaron. Se puso en pie con una mueca arisca.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Mañana nos vemos, Sakura chan –dijo secamente.

- Claro.

El beso de Sasuke sobre mis labios se enfrió. Como la mitad de mis esperanzas. Quería creerle pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Esa estúpida excusa sobre mis braguitas, la preocupación que transpiraba... y me dice además que le espere. ¿No se supone que debo ser yo quien se lo diga?

Sasuke kun cerró la puerta tras él sin mirar atrás. Un zumbido me llamó la atención. Repaso con la mirada todo el salón, pero el ruido es inconstante. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se trata del móvil, que dejé en un bolsillo del bolso que me llevé a la biblioteca. Me acerqué rápidamente hasta la entrada, donde había dejado tirado el bolso. Busqué el teléfono, y descolgué un segundo después de leer en el monitor "Mamá".

- .¡Mamá!

- .¿Sakura? –dijo una voz masculina y ronca.

- .¿Abuelo?

- .¡Sakura, hija! .¡Al fin respondes! Te hemos estado llamando a casa y al móvil todo el día. .¿Dónde te metes, que no hay manera de encontrarte?

- Estaba en el instituto, abuelo. Y en la biblioteca. Se me olvidó desactivar el modo "silencio"... ¿Cómo estás? Hace por lo menos una semana que papá y mamá no me dan señales de vida.

- Estoy como un roble. Recién llegado del hospital. Me internaron hace cinco días, pero todo fue bien. Creí que tus padres te llamaban regularmente, tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos...

- Pero, .¿ha sido grave?

- Una insignificante angina de pecho que tus padres y tus tíos querían interpretar como el indicativo del descubrimiento de otra nueva anomalía. Me he pasado el fin de semana aburrido viendo documentales sobre grullas mientras ellos iban buscando médicos hasta debajo de las piedras. ¿Cómo estás tú? .¿Estás estudiando mucho?

- Sí. Claro. Todo lo que puedo. Pero ya sabes, estando aquí sola, imaginando todas las cosas que pueden estar pasando por allí...

- .¿No te dije que no te preocupes por esto todas las veces que hablamos por teléfono? Esto ya es pan de todos los inviernos.

- Ya, ya, si sé que todos las fiestas acabarán igual...

Continué hablando con mi abuelo, de rodillas en el suelo, viendo la luz del sol declinar a mi espalda. Conseguí olvidar a Sasuke durante un rato y recordar lo mucho que deseaba viajar a Kobe. Me alegró escuchar a mis padres. Aunque no les dije nada de lo que me estaba pasando con Sasuke, me insuflaron todo ese apoyo que me faltaba.

Cuando colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa, no terminaba de verlo del todo claro. Todo estaba aún muy tintado de grises. Pero me agarraba a la fe que tenía en Sasuke y las esperanzas moribundas pero perseverantes sobre lo nuestro. Tenía que seguir al pie del cañón. Todos los que estaban a mi lado me lo decían. Todos, aunque la evidencia me insinuara que mis braguitas y yo éramos demasiado inocentes para Sasuke. Aunque me sintiera tan pequeña a su merced. Aunque sintiera que la resolución de cada nuevo encuentro terminaba peor que la anterior.

Sasuke me quiere, .¿no? Eso me debe bastar.

* * *

**El fic da un poco más de sí: reestructuramos y sumamos un capi más. Quedan tres capítulos.**

**.¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? .¿Con ganas de matar a alguno de los protas... o a la autora? .¿Por qué creéis que Sasuke ha hecho esa barbaridad? .¿Le habrá entrado un tic y no ha sabido justificarse? .¿No daría gusto apiñarse en el metro con todo tipo de fauna urbana en hora punta con semejante acompañante? Yo sé que sí, chicas... ;)**

**.¡Críticas, please!**


	6. Martes

**.¡Hola a todos de nuevo! .¿Se ha echado de menos el fic? n.n **

**Siempre es emocionante colgar un capi nuevo, y en esta ocasión no es de otra manera, ya que en este capi pasa algo que tuve ganas de escribir desde que empecé a esquematizar el fic. Quizá por eso este capítulo me haya salido tan rápido (aunque haya tardado tanto en colgar), pocas veces he escrito el grueso en dos sentadas.**

**No queda nada para que sepamos cómo terminará el fic, ya que el Miércoles será el último día de la semana y el que sigue cerrará la historia.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestra atención. Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

**Martes**

- Y estos son los paladines... –dijo Shikamaru mostrándonos unas fichas cuyo margen estaba dibujado como si fuera pergamino quemado, de color distinto a las que había repartido entre nosotros- Después están las razas: los enanos... –dijo buscando las fichas en los tacos, dividiéndolas conforme se encontraba los diferentes grupos- los elfos... los gnomos... los orcos...

Kiba asentía y le enseñaba a Hinata las puntuaciones inscritas en el reverso de las tarjetas para que pudiera apreciar las diferencias entre las clases de personajes, pero mi amiga no podía disimular su desinterés aunque se empeñara en intentarlo con sonrisas aquiescentes.

Kiba se moría de ganas de zambullirla en su pasión por el rol. Para gran suerte suya, podía decir que contaba entre sus compañeros de juego a Nara Shikamaru, contenedor legendario del acervo en materias de rol, cine y manga del instituto, gran estratega de los dominios virtuales.

Nara se dedicaba a hobbies tan singulares como la delineación de maquetas minúsculas o participar en la organización de los distintos torneos a puerta cerrada de los frikis más idos de la olla de la ciudad. Solía fumar el tabaco que él mismo liaba, hacía del uniforme del instituto una vía para rescatar y reinventar el estilo grunge –razón por la que en el vocabulario de los profesores su apellido fuera una de las cinco palabras más pronunciadas-, desacreditaba el mundo de los videojuegos con unos discursos la mar de surrealistas y se pasaba el curso académico mirando las bombillas, como si de allí sacara las respuestas que le permitían pasar de curso con lo justo. Era un verdadero cerebro, un desperdicio para cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con sus aficiones.

A petición de Kiba, ese gran cerebro se había acercado a enseñarnos los dados, las fichas, los manuales y algunas de las figuritas de plomo que su cuadrilla de discípulos pintaban con mimo. Para saber de qué madera estaba hecho Shikamaru sólo había que verle buscando un hueco entre las hebras del césped para disponer a sus soldaditos de la muerte e imaginar la película que se estaría rodando silenciosamente en su cabeza para que las figuritas terminaran dispuestas sobre el relieve como un grupo de expedición. Mirando por encima de ellos a vista de pájaro, ideando una historia que relatar en su próxima sesión, recolocando con delicadeza las piezas.

En cuanto Nara se había sentado con nosotros y había sacado su repertorio con un ".¿Qué hay?" cabizbajo, la cara de Hinata recitó arias de consternación. La primera mirada que compartió con Ino y conmigo gritaba que debía ser imposible que aquello le estuviera pasando. Kiba había hecho sus propios planes para las vacaciones y se los estaba insinuando con aquella introducción.

La mirada con que le contestamos le animaba a no abandonar los suyos. Indudablemente la propuesta romántica debía tener todas las de ganar, por mucho friki brillante que se fuera a reunir.

Inuzuka ya había arrastrado a Hinata a sus encuentros semanales para que paladeara el ambiente de camaradería de los jugadores y pudiera tomar conciencia de lo profundo e interesante que era el mundillo, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Hinata soportaba las sesiones armada con paciencia para parar trenes, pero era inevitable dar cuenta de que esas actividades no estaban hechas para ella. Con ver una de las cartas de los personajes se moría del aburrimiento. No podía evitar huir de la naturaleza complicada de esa afición. Le salía de forma tan espontánea como la arruga de la nariz y el ronroneo cuando reaccionaba ante los olores ligeramente intensos. Pero claro, se desvivía por intentar complacer a Kiba, así que Ino y yo no nos sorprenderíamos mucho si Hinata terminaba accediendo a acudir a los salones de rol a cambio de sus planes si Kiba la arrullaba un poco.

Shikamaru soltaba todo el rollo con detalles curiosos y ojos desapasionados, sabedor que estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque Hinata pasaba tres pueblos de todo. Sin embargo el dibujo de una elfa, portadora de una melena rubia brillante y larguísima, tan alta y estilizada que rozaba el disparate, estaba embelesando a Ino. Con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el modelo, absorbió ininterrumpidamente el zumo de melocotón hasta agotarlo, haciendo resonar el ruido del vacío del cartón.

En el recreo se empezaba a acariciar el ambiente festivo de las vacaciones. Mis amigos no dejaban de hacer planes y de gastar bromas. Kiba hablaba de las sesiones y de los portentos que vendrían a Tokio para jugar a finales de mes, Hinata buscaba ideas milimétricas para los detalles de su salida con él, e Ino estaba de enhorabuena, porque había conseguido ser invitada, por medio de una prima de no sé quién, a una cena donde asistiría Gaara, el chico que nos había tenido babeando el curso pasado.

Por mi parte, sin embargo, ni me afectaban los nervios por el último examen ni me apetecía reflexionar sobre el año que pronto iba a terminar ni me hacía especial ilusión planear nada con Sasuke antes de irme. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no era momento de buscar situaciones que las complicaran más.

El rol excitaba a mis compañeros en mayor o menor medida por ser un anticipo de la libertad y el ocio. Se volcaban en las novedades de una nueva actividad por ello, pero a mí ni me gustaba ni me disgustaba aquel tema. Me interesaba tanto aprender las características de los nigromantes como saber de qué manera podías meterte un boli en el ojo sin entornar los párpados.

No, hoy no me apetecía ni aparentar que me interesaba que Nara hablara de los juegos, la cocina turca o el último chisme del patio. El gusanillo hambriento de la liberación... ¿dónde estaría esa estúpida larva?

- .¿Y qué es lo que hacen estas tías tan guapas, Nara-kun? –preguntó Ino enseñándole el dibujo de la elfa espectacular. Nara interrumpió su perorata y la miró agachando la cabeza, como si se estuviera preparando al picor de oídos- .¿Se cargan hasta al apuntador con una mirada? .¿Van de geishas asesinas? .¿Poseen los cuerpos de los enemigos y les obligan a suicidarse? .¿Tiene que ver algo el pelo que tienen con sus habilidades?

- No. Pero una de ellas debería escucharte ahora mismo para demostrarte lo que saben hacer, porque estás insultando a la raza más elegante que pisa el mundo fantástico. Las _elfas_ no son tan absurdas –miró el personaje de la ficha con mucho reposo un momento antes de volver a girarse a Hinata.

- Ah, entonces va a resultar que estas tipas, con este cuerpazo y esta melena, tienen cerebro –espetó Ino sonriendo de medio lado.

Kiba intervino.

- Te sorprendería la raza de los elfos, Ino.

- Y la caracterización de las chicas en el mundillo también, .¿no?

- .¿Por?. ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Nara parpadeando muy seguido.

- Pues que, visto el monopolio que tienen los chicos sobre el mundo de la fantasía y la edad en la que está inspirado, las mujeres sólo deben de servir de depósitos de esperma. Sólo hay que mirar a esta preciosidad para saber que tanta opulencia de feminidad sirve para ayudar a descargar a esos enganchados frikis que no saben lo que es hablar con una mujer de carne y hueso.

- Vamos, que los amantes del rol somos todos unos pajilleros deprimentes que sueñan con mujeres de verdad... ¿no? _Mujeres_ como tú, vaya –soltó Shikamaru inmediatamente después, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con aquel argumento.

Ah, bendita Ino. Cómo me gustaba que enredara las cosas.

- No os ofendáis, chicos –dijo Ino meneando la coleta alta con cierta coquetería-. Pero he visto a muchos frikis en apuros. De nada sirve esconderse de la evidencia: el vicio corrompe. Y todas estas cosas son como trépanos socialmente aceptados. _Especialmente_ estas porquerías –sentenció mirando desdeñosamente las figuritas de Shikamaru, y resopló-. Hay que estar tocado de la cabeza para pintarle los botones de la capa a esos magos de dos centímetros y medio.

Tal y como conocía a Kiba, a Shikamaru y al resto del género masculino en general, podía entender que Ino se ganara a pulso la antipatía de muchos chicos. Ella tenía encanto y era bonita, pero a veces se comportaba así, intentando encajar en su papel de chica selecta y popular, y los puntos que perdía entre los compañeros que pasaban desapercibidos los ganaba entre los más destacados. Ella ni siquiera podía hablar del tema porque las CLAMP le encantaban y conocía tan bien el género del shōjo como Shikamaru el del rol. Pero lo hacía. Vaya que si lo hacía.

Ino solía decir que si las chicas podían ser sucias para dar la puñalada trapera en cuanto una se diera la vuelta, los chicos eran peores, porque nunca iban de frente. Estaba bastante resentida con los chicos porque no acababa de entender la actitud de indiferencia que solían utilizar con ella cuando terminaba el rato de diversión.

Ino no se había acostado con más de diez chicos por vicio. Lo había hecho porque creía que el sexo era la llave de las relaciones. Sabía la importancia que le daban los chicos al sexo y ella lo ofrecía como una garantía de ausencia de condiciones. Una manera de decirle al chico que le gustaba de verdad, que estaba tan interesada en conocerle como para ofrecerse de aquella manera.

Como desgraciadamente ninguno la había tomado en serio después de pasar un rato con ella, se ensañaba un poco con los que le daban oportunidad de trepar en el escalafón más alto del instituto, tonteaba sin llegar muy lejos con los más populares para no aburrirse ni tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra, y subía a un pedestal a los universitarios.

A mí no me parecía que los chicos fueran especialmente estúpidos ni viciosos, aunque era evidente que mi experiencia con ellos era muy distinta a la que Ino había tenido. A veces hasta los prefería sobre mis amigas. Había que reconocer que los chicos destilaban una sencillez fácil de tratar, y, cuando la tenían, una nobleza muy transparente.

Menuda ironía. Cómo podía decir eso cuando la psicología de mi novio dejaba a la altura del betún los planos de las famosas maquetas de Shikamaru. No había manera de leerle.

- .¿Te gusta? –preguntó Shikamaru con una mirada inteligente.

- Bueno, hay que reconocer que tiene un diseño muy currado. Tiene un vestido tan chachi... –suspiró Ino volviendo a mirar a la elfa- Me gastaría la paga del mes en unas orejas como esas.

- Para lucir un buen par de orejas como esas deberías prostituirte durante un mes.

Ino levantó la mirada hacia él asimilando su respuesta.

- .¿Qué quieres que te diga, chata? Las orejas postizas de usar y tirar son muy cutres. Si quieres hacer el juego completo y parecer una elfa de verdad en la jet set que tanto te gusta tendrías que apretarte el cinturón... o desatártelo –soltó sonriendo con picardía a Kiba, que evitó su mirada a tiempo-. Al menos te darías al servicio de una manera digna –dijo volviendo a mirarla parpadeando muy despacio.

- Shikamaru... –empezó a decir Kiba autoritario.

El aludido no hizo caso.

- Operación "voy a pagarme el par de mi vida: cómo empezar a servir al puterío de forma remunerada, como manda el canon, en la Rivendel de la Edad Media".

- Te estás pasando –volvió a intervenir Kiba.

- Con rizo romántico de la época y todo, Yamanaka, no te puedes quejar.

- Vete al infierno –contestó Ino levantando la voz.

- Al mundillo de pajilleros que sueñan por tus huesos me voy a ir, Yamanaka –dijo mirándola levantarse con ojos afectados por falso embeleso. Ino dio media vuelta acompañando su movimiento con la coleta alta, altanera, y echó a andar hacia el edificio-. Cómo no se van a sentir violentos... Si tratas a una chica como Ino como a una igual, tarde o temprano suelta el comentario de las narices para hacerse notar y dejarte claro que tus círculos son basura. Si la tratas como lo que es, se ofende.

Kiba alzó las cejas con incapacidad y siguió mirando las figuritas.

- No pretendía ofenderte.

- No me jodas, Kiba, no me voy a tragar esa tontería. Es lo único que ha hecho.

- Te lo podemos asegurar. Yo no me doy por ofendido porque sé por dónde va con esa pose. Lleva esa fachada por convención. Ella es así.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

- Y yo soy como me dictan los cojones y no espero que nadie me tenga que adivinar las poses.

Hinata intervino:

- Aun así creo que no te estaría pidiendo la luna cuando te digo que deberías estar más suave con ella la próxima vez, Nara-kun.

- Tanto como ella, desde luego. No puede ser de otra manera.

Me bastó ver cómo Ino apretaba el paso para levantarme y correr detrás de ella.

- .¡Eh, Ino! –dije cuando la alcancé.

- .¿Has escuchado bien lo que ha dicho ese bastardo? -se dio la vuelta para encararme y mirarme con los ojos desorbitados- .¿Lo has oído bien? .¿Pero de qué va?

- No le hagas caso. No merece la pena –le tomé una mano con afecto pero Ino parecía realmente ofendida. Le zarandeé juguetonamente la mano y le sonreí con ánimo de contagiarla- .¡Oh, vamos, Ino! .¡Sería lo último que le dieras importancia a lo que dice una persona que lo más interesante que tiene que aportar al mundo es ese discursito infeliz sobre la pureza de los puñeteros elfos!

- .¡Pero tú has escuchado lo mismo que yo! .¡Me ha llamado...!

- Vale, no deja de ser verdad que te haya dicho eso. Todos lo hemos escuchado. Pero nadie más allí, ninguno de tus amigos, piensa que lo seas. Así que réstale importancia, porque no se merece la que le destinas.

Ino forcejeó un poco más conmigo y se lamentó de que Gaara pudiera pensar lo mismo que Nara. Dimos un pequeño paseo hasta la entrada del patio. Nos sentamos en unos bancos del corredor que precedía el portón y hablamos de los planes de Ino con la belleza pelirroja que dejaba fuera de juego a todo cristo (exceptuando a mi maravilloso y problemático caballero andante, por supuesto).

Cuando a Ino le picaba el recuerdo de las palabras desagradables de Shikamaru, nos quedábamos a gusto despellejándole. A pesar de que tenía presente que tal ataque servía para aliviar a Ino, a mí también me resultaba terapéutico hablar de otros chicos, ver problemas en la gente además de los que tenían que ver conmigo. Era consuelo para tontos, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo.

Más adelante comenté a Ino sin detalles los avances y retrocesos que se cocían entre Sasuke-kun y yo. Llamamos a mis descubrimientos carnales "el arte de amasar el pan" para evitarme la vergüenza. Lo analizamos todo metafóricamente. Cuando Ino sacó a colación las baguettes y los hornos, la cosa se salió de madre y tuve que pedirle a Ino que dejara de pervertirme entre carcajadas.

Sin embargo la conversación no fue todo de rositas. El día se iba a convertir en una cuesta abajo y la suerte de que Ino y yo estuviéramos allí fue favorable. Sin lugar a dudas el punto de inflexión.

Resultó muy intempestivo que nos desquitáramos de Shikamaru en ese preciso lugar. Vimos salir de unos aseos cercanos a la chica con la que se le emparejaba, Temari. Ésta pasó por delante de nosotras blandiéndome una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada de menosprecio que no tenían desperdicio.

A Ino y a mí se nos quitaron las ganas de bollería y nos quedamos caladas en un silencio muy peligroso. Nos incorporamos del respaldo y la observamos internarse en el patio.

- Hay dos alternativas: –empezó a decir Ino- Shikamaru es su novio y nos ha pillado cortándole el traje, o peor... ha escuchado lo que hemos dicho de su hermano y lo de Shikamaru va a quedar como una lindeza al lado de lo que le va a decir ella.

- Hay tres, y la nueva es más nefasta –dije casi sin aliento-. Ha oído lo de Sasuke y estoy perdida –la miré, presa del pánico-. Ahí tienes la ganadora. Me estaba mirando a mí.

- .¿Perdida? .¿Por qué? Hemos hablado en sentido figurado y tampoco hemos dicho gran cosa.

Miré a Ino ofendida.

- Es la verdad, Sakura. Darle a la masa del bizcocho y comprobar la temperatura de las cocas es actividad diaria en las panaderías, y ésta en la que estás es muy grande.

- Yo no voy por ahí, Ino. Y si... ¿y si tergiversa mis palabras y le va con el cuento a Sasuke? Puede irle con que he estado hablando de otro chico, puede decirle lo que sea por despecho de lo que he dicho de Nara... –Ino empezaba a enarcar una ceja- Sasuke sabía a principio de curso que yo me había fijado en Gaara –dije mirándole con pavor-, y Temari ya ha picado billete con Sasuke... Oh, Dios mío... ¡Y ahora qué!

- .¿Qué de qué? Temari puede decir lo que quiera, yo lo desmentiré todo.

- Pero... ahora las cosas no están yendo bien. Sólo me falta que un tercero enrede más las cosas para que esta última semana sea más pésima y todo se vaya al garete definitivamente. Con la suerte que tengo los peores pronósticos son los acertados –me levanté de un salto-. Escucha. Antes de que extienda ningún rumor iré a hablar con Sasuke-kun para evitar que nadie se me adelante. Lo entretendré lo suficiente los cinco minutos que quedan para que toque el timbre de vuelta a clase. Mientras, tú te meterás en los aseos e investigarás todo lo que puedas. Las chicas no salen del baño hasta acabarse la tercera cajetilla de tabaco, así que el tema debe seguir fresco.

Ino suspiró y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Si te encuentras en un aprieto...

- Si me encuentro en un aprieto juro que sacaré a Sasuke del instituto aunque sea a rastras. Que no se te escape ningún detalle, por favor –dije antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme a las pistas deportivas.

Salí corriendo en su búsqueda, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Hinata me vio pasar y me frunció el ceño con preocupación, pero la calmé con una sonrisa nerviosa. No podía perder ni un segundo más mientras esa lengua enferma tuviera la oportunidad de envenenarle los oídos a Sasuke. Bajé corriendo la extensión del césped y recorrí las pistas deportivas. Jadeé impotente. Me sentí observada y perdedora, terriblemente perdedora, pero no podía dejar de buscarle. Dejar de hacerlo significaba tener una bronca con Sasuke asegurada.

- .¡Sasuke! –grité- .¡Sasuke-kun!

No había señales de ninguno de sus amigos. Sólo conseguía encontrar a amigos de sus amigos. La cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía y no se me ocurría ningún lugar donde pudiera estar. Me aliviaba ligeramente reparar en que faltaban todos los de la pandilla de Sasuke, no solo él, pero no dejaba de haber peligro.

Di una vuelta entera a las pistas, echando vistazos entre todos los grupos de estudiantes. Subí de nuevo la pequeña pendiente del jardín y repasé rápidamente los corredores de bancos que precedían los vestuarios del gimnasio antes de inclinarme sobre mi amiga.

- Hinata, .¿no habrás visto a Sasuke-kun por aquí, verdad? –susurré a su oído.

Me miró con poco margen para preservar la intimidad de nuestra conversación y negó.

- Estos dos no dejan de marearme con las dichosas estampitas. Le he visto bajar a la cafetería al principio del recreo, como tú, pero le he perdido la pista. ¿Qué pasa? .¿Estás planeando otra escapada?

- Ojalá. Puede que esté corriendo un absurdo rumor sobre mí y no quiero que él lo escuche.

- .¿Un rumor? .¿Sobre ti?

- Sí, pero no es seguro. Sólo me importa que él lo escuche. Tengo que encontrarle.

- .¿Has mirado en el vestíbulo?

- No.

- Pues acércate allí y búscalo. El recreo está a punto de terminar. Si yo lo veo por aquí te lo mandaré.

Se lo agradecí y volví a echarme a la carrera. Sin embargo, el timbre que daba por finalizado el recreo sonó en cuanto alcancé el segundo pasillo. No dejé de buscar.

Los chavales que estaban sentados en los bancos se levantaban para regresar a las aulas. En apenas quince segundos la entrada al instituto se congestionó y sólo pude alcanzar a ver hombros.

Opté por retrasarme acercándome a la pared de la entrada. Sasuke no se daba mucha prisa en volver a clase... pero, demonios, si Temari ya había hablado con él, se estaría dando prisa en volver para hablar conmigo... pero, espera... si Sasuke no estaba en las pistas deportivas Temari no podría haberle encontrado y habría pensado, como yo, en esperar encontrarle entre los rezagados...

Me deshice de todo eso y me acerqué hasta la pared. Si no le encontraba al menos me daría tiempo a pensar algún modo de excusarme.

Llegaba a la conclusión de que tampoco debería molestarme mucho en formular explicaciones cuando él ni se molestaba en inventarse una buena razón con la que excusarse por el destrozo de nuestro momento estelar en el sofá del día anterior cuando reparé en que en el patio ya quedaban sólo los del último curso. Pero nada, no había suerte. Sasuke no había estado fuera durante todo el recreo.

Me encaminé al vestíbulo.

- .¡Sakura!

Ino me alcanzaba y me apretaba el brazo con fuerza para reclamar mi atención.

- Escucha...

- Ino, no ha habido manera, no he tenido tiempo. Sasuke no aparecía por ninguna parte...

- Pues quizá sea mejor. He escuchado todo lo que se ha estado hablando ahí y...

- .¿Sí? Menos mal. Saldremos de dudas antes de empezar la clase. ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado? .¿Temari-san le ha ido con el cuento?

- No, nada de eso, no salió para decirle nada, pero... Sakura, no creo que... en fin, no creo esto te vaya a hacer mucha gracia. Yo no creo que...

Vi a Sasuke por fin. Salía con Naruto de los casilleros.

- Espera, Ino, espera. Creo que lo veo... Allí está...

- Sakura –dijo rotundamente. La miré asustada, solo un momento después de que Sasuke también me viera a mí y me saludara alzando las cejas-. Sakura, he escuchado rumores, otra clase de rumores, y vienen de buena tinta. Dicen que se le ha escapado a Uzumaki.

Apreté los labios y miré a Ino con la paciencia por extraña. Si Naruto estaba por medio, no debía caber duda.

- Naruto.

- Sí.

- .¿Qué?

Ino me miró con disculpa. Busqué de nuevo la mirada de Sasuke y la encontré. Sentí que se me helaba el corazón.

- Sasuke va a romper contigo.

* * *

La mirada ilegible que me había dirigido mientras Ino me comunicaba mi sentencia nefasta me acompañó durante el resto de la jornada. Sasuke-kun tenía los labios tensos y los ojos insondables. Había tanta aspereza en ellos que parecía que Ino me hubiera dicho aquello delante de él, y estuviera mirándome así esperando a ver mi reacción sin desmentir nada. Sentí los ojos de Sasuke obligándome a hundirme sobre mis rodillas.

Con ese tembleque nauseabundo de piernas subí dos pisos y me arrastré hasta mi pupitre. Ino, fuera, me chillaba. Quizá no tanto, pero me lo parecía así. Por dentro me mataban la desesperación, la incomprensión, la mirada de abandono de Sasuke, las ganas agónicas de suplicar una nueva oportunidad, el desprecio a mi inexperiencia, mi no saber hacer. A gritos y mantenida en la superficie por una mirada muy azul me resbalaban las buenas razones para desestimar la nueva noticia. Que no hiciera caso, que debía haber una explicación, que sabía de lo que hablaba cuando decía que Sasuke hacía una gran excepción conmigo.

Pero a mí todo me sabía igual que lo que pensaba: a destrozo.

Desde que el sexo había aparecido, la cosa no había hecho más que empeorar. Me había concienciado toda la vida de que las relaciones basadas en el sexo, o las que se rompían por él, eran una pérdida de tiempo. Impotente, había visto a Ino llorar cuando cada chico la había decepcionado y la boca se me había llenado con las reprimendas por ir tan rápido.

Pensaba que yo no tendría problemas si me lo tomaba todo en serio, y esa no era solución válida. Ninguna medida, ninguna acción, ningún tipo de madurez, me garantizaban que dejara de tener problemas.

Ahora tenía sobre mí la fuerte amenaza de que Sasuke-kun me apartara de su vida y yo sólo había tenido por máxima hacerle tan feliz como podía y tomarme mi tiempo para dar pasos con él.

Estar alejada de él...

Yo quería estar con Sasuke. Aunque tuviera que aguantar dudas y momentos insoportables de silencio. Debían ser con él.

Con razón había estado tan silencioso de camino al metro, tan ausente cuando tomamos éste. Con razón sólo me dio un beso en la sien antes de entrar al instituto. Con razón el apretón de manos antes de ir a sentarse a su pupitre me había sabido a...

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el profesor llegara y el jaleo y las risas desaparecieran a mi alrededor. Necesitaba tranquilidad, que Ino cerrara la boca y que Sasuke se explicara.

Cuando Gai entró, nos saludó y el silencio se hizo eché de menos el caos y lo preferí, porque el ruido amortiguaba mi angustia. Si escuchaba todas las implicaciones que sobrevendrían por romper con Sasuke en soledad iba a saber lo que era el infierno.

Hinata me miró significativamente cuando reaccioné a la quietud. Movió los labios y gesticuló hasta que pude entender "Ino me lo ha contado. No pienses. Yo no me lo creo tampoco".

Aguanté como pude, simulando atender, frenando con esperanzas marchitas el alud de desgracias que no dejaba de parir mi imaginación. Y así la hora de clase se sucedió interminable.

Cuando acabó creí que no podría continuar. Pero lo soporté.

Si quería ser fuerte para afrontar el abandono de Sasuke, debería empezar a mentalizarme.

Aunque fuera lo peor que me pudiera pasar.

Debía aguantar.

* * *

Al final de la jornada, cuando el último profesor abandonó el aula, empezamos a recoger y un gran barullo de excitación se extendió rápidamente en clase. El día siguiente tendríamos el último examen y ya algunos habían sugerido que saliéramos todos juntos a cenar el viernes porque coincidían algunos cumpleaños.

Mis amigas me insistieron en hablar con Sasuke con tranquilidad y llamarlas en cuanto llegara a casa para decirles que, tal y como me habían dicho, no había de qué preocuparse. Me despedí de ellas a punto de abrazarlas, con la enorme convicción de que la conversación que iba a mantener con Sasuke iba a cambiarlo todo radicalmente. Sabía que el día de mañana no iba a ser agradable y que yo lo empezaría llegando a casa destrozada esa misma tarde.

Tragué en grueso. Cerré la cartera, me la eché al hombro, y me volví a Sasuke-kun por primera vez en esa eternidad de incertidumbre.

Estaba cerrándose el abrigo mientras se despedía de Naruto. Éste se despidió de mí asintiendo gravemente, intentando sonreír. Maldita sabandija... te sacaría los ojos con un compás...

- .¿Vamos, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó Sasuke al verme clavada junto a mi silla.

- Claro.

Salir a la calle fue muy extraño. El frío me sabía distinto. Todo funcionaba de otra manera, más rápido. Me sentí muy viva al poner un pie en la calle y respirar el suave viento helado. Irremediablemente estaba potenciando mi atención. Mis sentidos estaban alerta para recoger todo lo que ocurriría. Genial, mi mente me la iba a jugar. Iba a ayudar a flagelarme, iba a hacerme el gran favor de archivar fielmente el momento fatídico.

El corazón me marcaba todos los segundos al dedillo y los ojos devoraban cada movimiento de Sasuke, cuando me armaba de valor para mirarle.

Sasuke-kun me miró sin decir nada y se humedeció los labios brevemente. ".¿Es mi último paseo con Sasuke? .¿Cuántas veces recordaré este momento?" me preguntó el corazón con su martilleo amargo.

Tomamos el autobús sin cruzar palabra. Me sentí como un reo, muerta de responsabilidad por nuestro fracaso y el fin de nuestra amistad. En el camino me dio un acceso de llorera pero la contuve como pude, apretándome la mano a la nariz para aliviar el picor, moviendo los ojos a todos lados cabizbaja para que se me descongestionaran, apretando el grueso de la cartera como si fuera una almohada. Sasuke-kun no levantó la cabeza.

En cuanto nos apeamos del autobús me dije que el momento había llegado.

Sintiendo que toda la vida que experimenté tener a la salida del instituto me abandonaba, me aclaré débilmente la garganta, inspiré y dije:

- Sasuke... –me miró de un parpadeo- Yo... ya no puedo más. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Dime lo que tengas que decirme de una vez, por favor. Necesito escucharlo.

- Bueno –suspiró cansinamente-, esto no es fácil. Realmente me gustaría que lo de ayer no cobrara tanta importancia.

- No necesito repasar todas las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora para dejar las cosas claras, así que olvídate de todo eso. Dímelo sin tapujos, dame una explicación y todo se quedará aquí. Te prometo que no te buscaré para darte la brasa. Pero si vamos a... –sollocé sin fuerza, sustituyendo esa expresión que me costaba digerir- date prisa.

Sasuke-kun se puso blanco. Tensó los hombros. Tomamos las escaleras mecánicas y él lo hizo a un escalón por debajo de mí para mirarme a mi altura.

- Oye, esto me está gustando tan poco como a ti.

- Déjame dudarlo.

- Desde luego que no –me dijo indignado-. Las cosas no funcionan así, .¿sabes? No soy tan bruto.

Claro. Asentí, sin ganas de abrir vía a otra discusión.

- Simplemente hazlo, Sasuke-kun, por favor. No alargues más la espera. Si hay que hacerlo, se hace y punto.

Sasuke pareció más perdido.

- .¿Si vamos a hacer, qué?

Lo miré sin comprender.

- .¿Qué va a ser? .¿De qué crees que estoy hablando? Las noticias vuelan. Me enteré en el recreo de que quieres romper conmigo.

Me miró sin parpadear.

- Es muy ruin que se enteren las marujas de los aseos antes que yo –susurré-. Pero ahora mismo enfadarme por la poca discreción de Naruto no tiene sitio. Confío en que me des una buena respuesta ahora, Sasuke. Ten la decencia de darme una buena explicación al menos esta vez.

Sasuke salvó la cuchilla a nivel del suelo de la escalera mecánica de espaldas y se hizo a un lado conmigo sin parpadear aún. Inspiró profunda y rápidamente, cabeceó al suelo soltando de un golpe todo el aire y me miró como si acabara de insultarle.

- .¿Qué? .¿Qué cojones me estás diciendo, Sakura? –apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miró a otro lado- Ese gilipollas... Será tarado ese...

- Sasuke, por favor –dije reforzando el último muro de contención de las lágrimas-. Sólo quiero que seas rápido, .¿vale? Sólo tienes que hacerlo y me iré de aquí y no habrá más razones por las que nos tengamos que levantar la voz.

- No voy a hacerlo. No voy a romper contigo. ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?

Se me cruzaron los cables. ¿Qué?

- .¿Crees que le iba a decir a Naruto antes que a ti que iba a romper contigo? .¿Estás tonta?

- .¡Se lo escucharon decir a Naruto! .¿Qué podía yo pensar después de lo de ayer? .¡No sé cómo van estas cosas, Sasuke! –algunos viajeros que bajaban las escaleras nos miraron, pero estaba tan nerviosa que bajé el tono sólo por no terminar perdiendo los estribos. ¿Había estado sufriendo un infierno de tres horas por un chisme?- No vamos de frente, en cuanto parece que vayamos a hacer algo íntimo alguno de los dos para... no nos damos razones, Sasuke-kun. ¡Qué podía pensar! .¿Es que es un chisme? .¿Se lo han inventado?

Sasuke se mordió la comisura del labio y resopló.

- No es del todo falso.

- .¿Ah, no? .¿Entonces? .¿Qué me debo creer? –me crucé de brazos y le miré irritada.

- Hablé esta mañana con Naruto sobre ti. En el recreo, en los casilleros, uno de los chicos gastó una broma y otro te metió a ti por medio inocentemente. Naruto contestó y... debieron malinterpretar.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Hablaste con Naruto sobre mí.

- Sí –espetó mordaz.

- .¿De qué, si se puede saber? .¿De lo que no me puedes explicar a mí?

- .¡Pues sí! –me gritó- .¡Hablé de eso con él!

- .¿Te das cuenta de cómo va todo esto, Sasuke? –dije dando un paso hacia él.

Sasuke se echó también sobre mí, furioso.

- .¡Yo tampoco aguanto esto! .¡Y no me puedo explicar a mí mismo por qué no pueden salir las cosas con más naturalidad!

.¡No te quedes ahí, no te quedes ahí!

- .¿Has dejado de quererme? –pregunté con taquicardia, abrazando la esperanza de que por fin Sasuke fuera completamente sincero y se diera cuenta de lo que sentía al contestarme.

Sasuke entreabrió la boca pero no articuló palabra. Un par de segundos más tarde me agarró bruscamente de los hombros y me los apretó apurando hasta el umbral del dolor. Se inclinó sobre mí y me miró fugaz e intensamente los labios. En sus nerviosos ojos vi pasar un millón de cosas. Cosas que le entristecían y le hacían fluctuar la fuerza de los dedos.

- Puede que no sea un libro abierto, Sakura-chan. Pero creo que desde que tuve la suerte de fijarme en ti, -sacudió la cabeza- no, desde que te conozco, no he dejado de decirte a mi manera que eres especial. No tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta. No _puedes_ hacérmela, .¿entiendes?

Algo debió leer en mis ojos que no le gustó. O hubo algo que esperaba encontrar que no halló. Me soltó y se separó un palmo de mí, aturdido.

Por primera vez vislumbré la ruptura como una cuestión inevitable y que pasaba a mis manos. Yo no quería aquello. Yo no me imaginaba los tiempos venideros así. Podía aceptar que Sasuke y yo no fuéramos perfectos y que las cosas no serían geniales siempre. Pero otra cosa era tener presente todos los días que en mi mano está salvar una relación de amistad y que no puedo dar el paso por miedo o por la comodidad de la inercia. Prefería seguir queriendo a Sasuke con todo el corazón y dejar que me lo partiera cada vez que me enterara de que se acostaba con una chica a que estuviera a mi lado y me hiciera sentir como una extraña.

Sasuke me encantaba de muchas maneras. Incluso con sus bromas y atajos confusos en su manera de hacer las cosas cuando estábamos juntos, yo le adoraba. Pero lo que Sasuke me estaba enseñando ahora tenía una fuerza y una naturaleza que yo no podía tolerar. Necesitaba tener a Sasuke-kun fuese como fuese, regalándome un beso o una broma estúpida para darme los buenos días , pero irradiando ese frescor tan vibrante, tan suyo.

Suavicé todo lo que pude el tono para zanjar ese encuentro y echarme a correr para coger el tren sola.

- Y sin embargo algo debe andar mal, .¿no? Para que no deje de ser verdad que discutiste con Naruto sobre el final de nuestra relación. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. No me basta que tengas todo el amor del mundo para mí, Sasuke, si no estamos bien juntos. Yo no quiero esto. Yo no puedo estar a tu lado si seguimos dando estos tumbos...

- .¡No puedo hacerlo de otra manera! .¿Vale? –me dijo a viva voz- .¡No sé cómo pensáis las mujeres! .¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer para no herir tus sentimientos! .¡Tengo la misma idea de cuidar de personas como tú como de practicar ikebana! .¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por lo que puedo pensar, cómo me puedo sentir, cuando estoy contigo? –se dio la vuelta, como una furia, pero estaba a años luz de recuperar la tranquilidad, así que volvió a mirarme- Joder, no, no lo has hecho.

Me eché una mano a la boca y lo miré sin poder articular palabra.

- Es que... Sasuke-kun... Yo no...

- .¿Por qué no me has escuchado? –me dijo suavizando la voz, clavándome su dolor en los oídos- .¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que yo no soy así?

- No me decías nada, Sasuke.

- Mentira. No sabías escucharme.

Apretó los labios. Tomó aire más tranquilo.

- Sasuke-kun... –dije asomando la disculpa.

- No, Sakura, no. Déjalo –se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando al suelo-. Piensa bien lo que me vayas a decir y no cambies de opinión por esto. Si esto no es lo que quieres y sigues a mi lado porque te ablanda haber escuchado lo que acabas de oír, te prometo que te odiaré como nunca he odiado a nadie –me miró, y no estaría segura de poder decir si lo que me inspiraba era pena o terror-. Odio la limosna.

Di un paso al frente, sacudida por la idea de que él hubiera pensado eso en algún momento.

- Me voy solo a casa.

Se dio la vuelta y, antes de que pudiera pensar en ir tras él y volver a intentar disculparme, él había tomado el camino para coger nuestra línea y había desaparecido doblando una esquina.

Me bombeaba el corazón con la gravedad de un tambor aporreado con saña. No sabía si echarme a llorar por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar a Sasuke-kun o alegrarme por conocer por fin la razón por la que parecía otro. Sólo sabía que tenía unas ganas tremendas de perseguirle, abrazarle y gritarle que le quería más que nunca. Y también que no podía caber duda de que no me merecía un chico como aquel.

Todo estaba aún desbaratado, por supuesto. Todavía albergaba mis dudas sobre la adecuación de nuestra relación. Me alegraba mucho conocer por fin las razones de Sasuke pero no estaba convencida de que un noviazgo fuera lo nuestro, y me tenía que cuidar bien de estar con él por razones equivocadas. Por si fuera poco, también me indignaba que se hubiera permitido ese silencio conmigo.

Demonios, Sasuke-kun me había hablado de todo siempre. Me había reconocido, en una sola ocasión que no compartió con nadie más, que echaba de menos a su madre, y que cada vez que veía a su padre después de sus viajes lo sentía más prescindible en su vida. Sasuke me había contado todas sus aventuras con las chicas, incluso cuando le decía que me bombardeaba con tanta información innecesaria. Él estaba siempre abierto para mí, desde la guardería. Y ahora que está a mi lado de esta forma tan íntima me descubre su coraza.

Tardé media hora de más en volver a casa. Me di una vuelta antes de llegar a casa.

El examen del miércoles no se me olvidaba, pero estaba demasiado impactada, demasiado enfadada, radiante y nerviosa para volver y enclaustrarme. Quería tomarme un respiro, tenía que idear una manera de arreglar las cosas con Sasuke antes de irme a Kobe. No me importaba tanto la naturaleza de nuestra relación resultante de nuestro próximo encuentro como el hecho de que yo tomara el vuelo a Kobe con la conciencia tranquila... y para aquello me faltaban cuatro días.

Cuando regresé a casa me encontré el cuaderno de Historia apoyado contra la puerta. Sasuke había escrito algunos datos sobre la redacción en una hoja a sucio, que adiviné como la que él había utilizado para redactar su escrito.

Me cambié, encendí el equipo de música para relajarme, y preparé los resúmenes en el escritorio para dar un repaso antes de dormir.

Decidí cenar decentemente, así que empecé a preparar la cena desde temprano. Llamé a Ino y a Hinata, y les dije que todo iba bien, aunque no les conté todo. Cuando Hinata colgó el teléfono me sedujo la idea de llamar a Sasuke. Pero definitivamente, no podía hacerlo. No era el momento.

Me apetecía tanto llamar a Sasuke e invitarle a cenar conmigo o llamar a Itachi por el móvil para preguntarle cómo había llegado a casa...

Quizá... quizá la cena del día siguiente... ¿y si la preparara para Sasuke?

* * *

**Descubrimos un poco más a Ino y presentamos al friki de Shikamaru. Para gustos, colores, .¿eh? Viva la diversidad xD**

**Por lo que respecta a nuestro pairing, Sasuke no podría dar sus razones como Sakura hubiera deseado, sincerándose tranquila y afectuosamente, al muchacho no le quedaba otra que darlas sin más retraso. Menuda se ha liado. A su vez, este susto que se ha dado Sakura pensando que Sasuke iba a romper con ella era un paso forzoso que cruzar en esta semana. Las relaciones son complicadas para todos, sí. Para Sakura no iba a ser de otra manera aunque tenga de novio a este pimpollo, y por lo visto para Hinata tampoco viste todo de rosita.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado y estéis interesados en saber cómo se da final al primer problema que Sasuke y Sakura tienen en su relación... ¿será el último? :O**

**Como siempre, los reviews se agradecen. ¡Quiero saber qué os está pareciendo esto, sea cual sea la impresión! :3**

**.¡Nos leeremos pronto! (espero...)**


	7. Miércoles

**.¡Por fin ve este capi la luz! .¡Qué ganas tenía!**

**Chicos -.¿hay alguno por aquí?-, chicas, el capi del miércoles viene cargadito. Creo que podré compensar la demora con las diecisiete páginas que me han salido. La semana de Byakuya acaba aquí, pero el fic no se despide todavía, ya que os reserva un capítulo final de epílogo.**

**Espero que os guste. Este pequeño se ha pegado berreando tres meses en el ordenador :D**

* * *

Cuando escuchaba hablar a mis amigas o leía en las revistas sobre las reflexiones referentes a la importancia de las primeras veces, dentro de mí sonaba un clic. De pocas cosas estaba tan convencida como de que la primera experiencia de cada cosa que se hace marca el modo de verlas de por vida, y nunca se guarda un recuerdo con mayor celo que el de una primera vez. Eso es capital. ¿Qué importaba la quinta, la décima vez que haces algo, cuando de lo que te acuerdas siempre es de la sensación de la primera vez? .¿Cómo podía haber una quinta o décima vez buenas si la primera se hacía a lo loco y te cobraba un recuerdo desafortunado?

Yo podría tener experiencias buenas, buenísimas, con la práctica o en circunstancias distintas después del estreno, pero la importancia de la primera vez no me la podía discutir nadie.

A mis dieciséis años, con amigos íntimos más experimentados y habiendo inaugurado el jugoso juego de instituto de "le gustas a menganito/fulanito me vuelve loca", yo era muy consciente de que mis primeras veces se acercaban. El primer beso, el primer novio, la primera pelea, la primera reconciliación, la primera satisfacción del deseo físico... Me encantaba pensar que los estrenos tímidos de besitos y paseos de la mano tuvieran los días contados. Todo iba a ser perfecto.

Todas las chicas a los dieciséis años soñamos con dejar de ser transparentes. Soñamos con la llegada de un chico guapo y atento que nos dé un primer beso de película y transforme el color de la luz para hacernos visibles. Soñamos que seremos especiales por primera vez y que seremos capaces de darlo todo por él.

Yo soñaba, en naranja y verde, con palabras cariñosas entonadas en una bonita voz varonil, un brillo de emoción en los ojos que te devuelven la mirada, una caricia amable en las mejillas y un beso para ponerse de puntillas.

Yo no empecé con buen pie. Por desgracia, mi primer beso no fue así. Mi primer beso no estuvo precedido de palabras bonitas ni me dio la oportunidad de elegir. Sólo fue intolerante con mis sentimientos; completamente egoísta y desalmado.

El chico que me besó no era caballeroso.

Yo no soñé la noche en que Sasuke me besó; todo era oscuro y asfixiante. Aquella noche, durante nuestra apuesta, apenas dejé de temblar de rabia y tristeza. Me apretaba constantemente los labios contra la almohada y me contenía las lágrimas diciéndome a mí misma que aquel beso no contaba, que ese no era el que yo esperaba. Que el primero sería tan dulce y tierno como el que me gustaba imaginar. Después me daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y eso cambiaría mucho las cosas, pero que mi mejor amigo me robara el derecho a tener un primer beso honestoy estuviera a punto de violarme me trastocó mucho los esquemas. ¿Dónde estaba mi príncipe bicolor en esa salvajada?

Cuando Neji me besó por primera vez, en mi escenario mágico de luces en la cima del parque de atracciones, el beso delicado que esperaba se desmitificó. Era más de lo que yo había imaginado y no me supo a tanto.

La cuestión de cómo debían ser las primeras veces veía quebradas sus reglas porque yo, secretamente, prefería el beso rudo e insensible del "chico equivocado".

Pensaba que, a diferencia de lo que había estado esperando toda mi adolescencia, con Sasuke-kun las cosas serían un poco más difíciles –al menos, no tan previsibles- porque él no era el chico romántico y cariñoso que imaginaba.

No, Sasuke no era el chico con el que había fantaseado. En eso estaba en lo cierto. Pero aun sabiendo eso, ni con la ventajosa circunstancia de conocerlo como el amigo de toda la vida que era, las cosas no habían salido más manejables...

.¿Mi gran error? No haberme puesto en su lugar.

Había subestimado a Sasuke en tantos sentidos...

* * *

**Miércoles**

Mientras iba haciendo la compra en el súper del barrio, pensaba en dos de las cuatro cosas importantes que habrían de ocurrir ese día, las que habían tenido lugar hasta el momento, las dos en la mañana.

La primera había sido echarle narices y decidirme por meterle en el bolsillo a Sasuke una notita en la que le invitaba esa noche a pasar por casa para cenar. Después de mucho pensarlo el día anterior, concluí que lo mejor sería que nos viéramos con calma a solas cuando ya tuviéramos hecho el último examen. Arriesgarme a pasar por otro calvario y que Sasuke volviera a dejarme plantada a mitad del camino de casa si cruzábamos apresuradamente unas palabras y daba lugar otra confusión se me antojaba más de lo que podía soportar. Aquella mañana fui temprano al instituto para desarrollar mi parte del trabajo y terminar de repasar para el examen. Cuando vi a Sasuke-kun después del primer timbre, me acerqué a él, me puse un dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada, y le metí el papelito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Él me miró en silencio, obedientemente, y esperó a que me fuera para leer la nota.

El segundo asunto fue bastante inesperado, pero muy tranquilizador. Aunque había estado pensando en él, no había planeado lo que iba a pasar.

Me crucé con Neji cuatro veces en el instituto. Hinata había discutido con Kiba sobre los planes de las vacaciones y los ánimos estaban un poco crispados. Neji iba y venía en cada descanso para preguntarle a su prima si Kiba necesitaba que le leyeran la cartilla. Hinata no dejaba de decirle, con todo el amor del mundo, que estaba bien y que no era asunto suyo, pero a Neji le bastaba saber que entre ella y Kiba había alguna incidencia para idear un acorralamiento "amistoso" en los aseos.

La cuarta vez que nos vimos no pude apartar la vista de él. Ino, Hinata y yo estábamos aprovechando la salida de la clase de Educación Física que teníamos antes del recreo para comentar lo que ella pensaba proponerle a Kiba para arreglar las cosas cuando Neji volvía. Él se extrañó de mi primera mirada en meses, así que me pidió que habláramos aparte. Hinata se quejaba a Ino de que sólo así las cosas parecían más serias de lo que en realidad eran.

Dejamos a mis amigas en la entrada del gimnasio y anduvimos lentamente por el pasillo hasta la entrada del instituto sin cruzar palabra. Parecía realmente preocupado por su prima. O demasiado aprensivo por estar a mi lado.

- .¿Hay algo que mi prima no me quiera contar, Haruno san? .¿Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Nada de eso. Tu prima está siendo sincera.

Neji frunció el entrecejo y entreabrió la boca. Cruzó los brazos.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué... ?

Me senté en el primer escalón de las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Pegué un respingo. Estaba frío.

- Yo... bueno... Se me ocurría preguntarte... qué tal te va todo. No te he podido quitar los ojos de encima. Lo siento.

- Ah –exclamó visiblemente sorprendido-. Bien. Gracias.

El pequeño silencio que siguió a continuación me ayudó a relajarme aunque la situación fuera tan incómoda como lo era cuando lo había estado viendo ir y venir. Estaba más dispuesto a hablar de lo que me había estado imaginando. Pensaba que, tras un breve contacto, daría media vuelta después de darme las gracias y disculparse con alguna excusa porque no soportaría estar a mi lado. Pero notaba su mirada sobre mí y su tono no era resentido. Quizá estuviera más cómodo que yo.

- Te veía muy preocupado por Hinata-san. De repente, al verte tan solícito con ella, he tenido el coraje para... volver a dirigirte la palabra –encogí las rodillas desnudas al pecho y le miré. Neji se mojaba los labios lentamente y apoyaba el talón en el escalón más bajo. Se meció de un lado a otro.

- .¿Por qué dices eso? .¿Te ha pasado algo a ti?

- .¡Ah, no, no! No es nada de eso, es que... desde... desde que... lo dejamos... o... desde que te dejé... he estado pensando en que te traté fatal. Me muero de vergüenza por lo que te hice, .¿sabes? –empecé a sacudir la cabeza, preparada para soltar todo lo que quería decirle. Me abracé las piernas.

- Haruno-san, no hace falta. De verdad –sonrió. Su sonrisa me arañó el corazón. Había fuerzas nacientes de la flaqueza ahí dentro. Su expresión se había desilusionado un tanto, pero sus fuerzas continuaban ahí-. Todo está bien. No creo que hicieras lo que hiciste por pasar el rato. Aunque no me eligieras, sé que no estabas jugando conmigo. Me ha costado digerirlo, es verdad. Pero no voy a crucificarte.

- Pero...

Neji cerró un momento los ojos, intentando disimular su embarazo, y miró distraídamente al suelo. Un mechón del largo flequillo se balanceó hacia delante con el movimiento, lo que hizo que su expresión fuera más encantadora y regia. Había madurado su porte, aunque no sabía distinguir si se trataba también de la reserva madura que debía proteger conmigo.

- Mira, aún me cuesta pensar en ti como si fueras otra más, pero acepto que las cosas sean así. Ya era demasiado raro que me hubieras dicho que sí. Deja el tema estar, no vamos a arreglar nada por más que continuemos con esto.

- Yo... es que... me pongo enferma cuando pienso en cómo... lo podría haber hecho mejor para ti, Neji kun... eh, Hyūga san.

Neji sonrió ante mi descuido.

- A veces no hay palabras correctas, Sakura-san –dijo inspirando resignadamente-. Simplemente no las hay. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no podías hacerlo de otra manera. Así, me vale.

Yo asentí mirando al suelo, admirando la fortaleza que respaldaba sus palabras. Le había dejado a pocos días de empezar la relación por otro chico, que para más inri no había jugado limpio, y comprendía mi caos. Yo llevaba tres meses con Sasuke y mi empatía brillaba por su ausencia.

- Pero sí que hay palabras para dejar las cosas claras –dijo con un ánimo más fresco aunque monótono-. Si Uchiha san las necesita, me uniré a tus amigas para ponerle en su sitio. Sólo espero que no tardes demasiado para eso, en el caso de que ocurra.

Neji y yo nos miramos en silencio.

Desde luego. Desde luego que no había palabras correctas siempre. Estaba visto y comprobado. No podía decirle nada de lo que me hubiera gustado decirle, porque Neji tendría todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse, no se merecía ninguna mentira por muy agradable que fuera a los oídos. Me ardía la garganta de palabras amables y falsas.

De cualquier manera, me quedé en paz. Allí estaba Neji, más agradable a la vista de lo que recordaba, más maduro, todo eso. Allí estaba, ejerciendo su nerviosa presencia con todo su peso, pero no me suscitaba arrepentimientos sobre mis elecciones y él estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para hablarme con más comodidad de la que yo disfrutaba. Las dudas que pude tener en cuanto a la medida en que Neji y yo podríamos tener ahora una relación que marchara a las mil maravillas perdieron interés para mí. No podía estar preguntándome qué camino era más sencillo de recorrer. Sencillamente estar con Neji no era camino para mí. Sasuke era el retorcido, el cruel; mi favorito.

Quizá Neji no fuera camino para mí, pero Sasuke por eso no se me hacía una vía fácilmente transitable. Si las palabras siempre podían torcerse de camino a los oídos de la otra persona y había que tener tantísimo cuidado con las impresiones que te podías hacer al no tener perfecta consideración con la persona que tratas tan íntimamente, .¿cómo podría cambiar ese estado indigesto de nuestra relación que yo había fertilizado? .¿Cómo si yo sólo había pretendido hacer lo mejor, si nunca se me había ocurrido insinuarle a Sasuke que quería dejarlo con él y se me habían escapado tantos detalles siendo él mi mejor amigo desde hacía tanto tiempo?

.¿Qué podría decirle? .¿Y cómo? .¿Cómo preparar las palabras si ni siquiera sabía si era lo mejor que arregláramos las cosas?

Iba ya por la quinta vuelta en la sección de congelados y el derrotero que tomaría la cena con él seguía siendo una incógnita tormentosa. Lo único que tenía claro era que la invitación no era una equivocación... y lo que iba a cocinar. Podría confiar en que las cosas salieran solas durante la cena, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a que Sasuke se presentara en casa y yo no supiera decirle qué quería hacer con él en toda la velada. Había un ultimátum muy fuerte en esa cena que yo iba a preparar. Sasuke-kun continuaría a mi lado como mi novio o se alejaría de mí como si yo fuera una apestada, con todo el odio del mundo por finiquito.

El tiempo me restaba el rato para volver a casa y empezar a cocinar, y ya me faltaban pocas cosas que buscar. Es más, estaba haciendo tiempo a propósito. Mierda.

Algo silbó por encima de mi cabeza y cayó en el carrito que yo empujaba alrededor del gran frigorífico. Aparté mi interés de un nuevo anuncio de unas croquetas de algas y lo dirigí al carrito, encontrándome un paquete colorido de dinosaurios en patinete de una marca de galletas que reconocí al momento entre el tarro de vinagre de arroz y las gambas plastificadas. Miré alrededor. Sasuke estaba a mis espaldas, con las manos en posición de haber tirado a canasta. Se me secó la garganta de golpe.

- Aunque me vayas a mandar a la mierda esta noche, hazlo con un buen postre.

Eso sí que iba a ser la leche. Dejar a un chico mientras se picotea alegremente de un paquete de galletas de chocolate con forma de reptil motorizado.

Me incorporé del tirador del carro sobre el que estaba acodada de un salto.

- .¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me aburría. Tardabas demasiado.

- Pero habíamos quedado a las ocho...

- Ya. Pero te vuelvo a decir que me aburría. E imaginaba que estarías aquí. ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Jengibre y berenjenas.

- Jengibre y berenjenas. En los congelados.

- Se me ha ido la cabeza pensando en los entremeses.

- Ah –se metió las manos en los bolsillos y chasqueó la lengua mientras fue acercándose a mí-. Así que vas a hacer tempura.

- Sí. Y takoyaki.

- Te lo vas a currar, .¿eh?

- Considerándolo desde tu compleja lógica de que cualquier cosa que pase por la sartén y no por el microondas es currarse un plato, sí. Me lo voy a currar.

- Qué maja.

Sasuke posó una mano en el extremo del carrito y lo empujó, obligándome a retomar el paseo.

- .¿Sabes? También podríamos comprar unos de esos tarritos de confeti tan chulos que venden aquí al lado. Y una ristra de petardos. De los buenos.

- .¿De qué narices estás hablando ahora? .¿A qué viene todo eso?

Sasuke me miró ligeramente amenazador. Lentamente se colocó a mi espalda y me ayudó a empujar el carro de manera que yo no pudiera ni mirarle ni escapar de él. Sentirle hacer eso me dio un escalofrío muy desagradable que me obligó a encoger la espalda. Empecé a pensar que mi plan de llevarlo todo con calma y cortesía podría estar predestinado a fracasar. Nos acabábamos de ver y todo lo que había dicho estaba impregnado de recelo.

- Sinceramente, todo esto de la cena me escama. He intentado hacerme una idea de qué es lo que me quieres decir con ella y... joder, lo he encontrado de mal gusto –dijo con simulada afectación-. Me parece que te pasas de elegante y eres un poco grotesca.

- .¡Venga ya! Estás sacando deducciones precipitadamente.

- Ya.

Detuvo el carro en seco y yo choqué contra la barra frontal. Me giré. Sasuke me estaba mirando. Sin expresión. Me habló suavemente.

- Dime sólo una cosa, Sakura-chan. ¿Estás intentando celebrar una despedida? Porque si lo tienes tan claro, no hace falta que te gasten un solo yen en la cena. Nada de fiestecitas de despedida. Francamente, dan asco.

- .¿Eh?

- Contesta.

"No lo sé, Sasuke kun" dijo mi lengua en silencio dentro de la boca.

- No, no estoy intentando celebrar nada. Al menos no sería mi propósito ser tan morbosa dando fin a una relación. Pero hagamos un trato antes de continuar: dejemos los sarcasmos y los malos ratos para más tarde si es que tienen que dar a lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes hecha un manojo de nervios, lo que necesito ahora es que hagas un esfuerzo y te tomes esto pacíficamente. Ya me dijiste ayer en qué me equivoqué y me quedó claro. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo he estado reflexionando profundamente, por si te interesa saberlo.

- Pero todavía no lo tienes claro.

- La verdad es que no –Sasuke estrechó ligeramente los ojos-. Aun así sé que lo que quiero hacer es sentarme a cenar contigo, hablar de nosotros, y aclarar todo lo que nos ha pasado. He pasado mucho tiempo sin saber realmente qué era lo que pensabas. He malinterpretado muchas de tus señales. No quiero tomar una decisión equivocada.

- .¡Te dije que no te dejaras influir por lo que yo sintiera!

- .¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? .¡_Debe_ hacerlo!

- .¡Sólo tendrías que hacerte una pregunta y es bastante sencilla y evidente!

- .¡Esa no es la pregunta que me tengo que hacer! .¡Esa ya está contestada! .¡Ya sé que quiero estar contigo! .¡Pero no todo queda ahí, ha habido mucha falta de comunicación! .¡Lo que me tengo que contestar depende muchísimo de las preguntas que debes contestar tú! .¡Quiero saber qué es lo que piensas! .¡Quiero ponerme en tu lugar! .¡Quiero pensar qué siento por ti y en qué medida encaja con lo que tú quieres! Necesito escucharlo todo.

Sasuke resopló por la nariz.

- .¿De verdad tenemos que hablar tanto?

- Es necesario. Soy muy despistada, y quiero que esto salga bien. Si quieres lo mismo que yo, tenemos que hablar. Largo y tendido. Punto.

- .¡Pero si yo ya te dije ayer lo que pensaba! El resto del trabajo está a cuenta tuya.

- De eso nada. Necesito que especifiques y me abras aún más tu corazón. Tenemos que discutir.

- Sí, ya. Y después me pruebo tus faldas, nos rizamos el pelo y leemos juntos la sección de consultorio amoroso de las revistas pedantes que te compras. Demonios, Sakura-chan, .¿por qué me tomas? No soy una chica.

.¡Empezaba a sacarme de quicio! .¿Qué esperaba? .¿Que celebrara una sesión de espiritismo y pidiera ayuda a las ánimas para leerle el cerebro? .¿Por qué no me hacía el gran favor de hablar claro?

- .¿En qué quedamos, Sasuke-kun? .¿No querías que me preguntara por lo que sentías? No me machaques con sentimentalismos y te hagas luego el macho. Lo quiero todo con pelos y señales –dije golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza apretando los ojos, arqueándose, encorvado a la altura de mi pecho. Tardó unos segundos hasta volver a mirarme. Cuando lo hizo, me preguntaba con todo su cuerpo si yo era tonta.

- A ver si así lo entiendes... –movió su mano delante de mí como si explicándose con ella hiciera las cosas más evidentes-. Estoy loquito por ti. No entiendo los días sin ti. ¿Lo quieres más claro? .¿Sí? Llevo enamorado de ti desde que tengo erecciones –sonrió como si aquella no fuera una circunstancia con la que se sintiera muy a gusto. A mí se me descompuso la cara. No me podía creer que me estuviera diciendo esto. Simplemente, debía ser mentira. Dijo muy despacio y abriendo mucho los ojos-: Fuiste lo primero que concebí como mujer y aprendí a empalmarme contigo.

- Oye, creo que eso es demasiada información... –murmuré muerta de vergüenza.

- .¿No la querías?

- Sí, .¡pero sáltate los detalles escabrosos!

- .¿Escabrosos? .¿Qué coño? .¡Creo que es lo más bonito que he dicho en mi vida!

- Pues mal andamos...

Sasuke me ignoró y retomó su explicación.

- Segunda parte: Eres mi primera novia. Me he tirado a todas las chicas que se me han puesto a tiro cuando me ha entrado el celo. Bueno, y cuando no estaba en celo también. Alguna que otra vez... Quizá demasiadas.

- Vuelve a ser demasiada información –le gruñí.

- Pero lo único que pensaba cuando estaba con ellas era en correrme –se irguió lentamente y empujó la barra del carrito hacia sí, acercándome a su pecho-. Además de ser mi primera novia formal, eres la primera y la última amiga que he hecho. Cuando lo eras, en calidad de amigo, llegué a meter la pata hasta la sesera. Si me equivocaba cuando era tu amigo, no puedes esperar ahora a que sea el novio perfecto. No sé de qué te extrañas cuando estoy contigo y no sé cómo hacer bien las cosas. ¿Qué cojones necesitas saber aparte de eso?

".¡Ahora mismo necesito que me abraces y me beses, idiota!" pensé emocionada. Me mordí la lengua y apreté los puños. Realmente el cuerpo me rabiaba por que lo hiciera, pero invitarle a hacerlo significaba cerrar el problema de una forma superficial. Ya me había pasado en otras ocasiones con Sasuke-kun y me había arrepentido con creces. Buenas pruebas eran las veces que le había perdonado a la ligera cuando yo aún estaba dolida y había sido pasto de las jaquecas por mi estupidez días enteros.

- .¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decirme todo esto si veías que yo no... ?

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente.

- De verdad hay que explicártelo todo.

Me fijé en la momentánea sombra que le cruzó el rostro. Había algo debajo de todo eso. Había más. Me latía el corazón pesadamente, como si bombeara cemento, mientras mi mente apuntaba hipótesis que me permitían abrirme hueco entre las capas con las que se había estado cubriendo mi novio. La idea más inverosímil, aquella con la que yo me identificaba más, fue la que me impulsó a preguntarle algo asustada:

- .¿Tienes miedo, Sasuke-kun?

A pesar de que capté la respuesta al vuelo por la primera reacción, la primera mueca, que duró menos de un segundo, me contestó rebosante de orgullo:

- Alucinas.

Me di la vuelta en silencio, dejando pasar el apuro. Él sabía perfectamente que le había pescado. Empujé el carrito delante de mí, haciéndole pensar que aquello no era para tanto. De todas maneras, yo también estaba jodida de miedo. Más que él.

Sin embargo, al poco de patrullar por un pasillo nuevo para recoger las berenjenas, le pregunté como si nada:

- .¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?

- .¿A cuál te refieres? –preguntó echando al carrito un recipiente de plástico para preparar fideos instantáneos-.¿A cuando lo hice durante la apuesta o a cuando empezamos a salir?

- La vez de la apuesta.

- Cómo olvidarlo...

- Ahí tampoco tenías miedo, .¿verdad?

- Te has propuesto destriparme, .¿eh?

- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que pasó ahí, Sasuke?

- Ya lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Tuviste miedo?

- Aquello fue distinto. No tenía nada que perder –frenó el carrito y echó en él un paquete de jengibre encurtido tras leer la fecha de caducidad-. Sólo a ti. Quería estar contigo a toda costa. Casi te lo llegué a demostrar.

"Y ahora no es así –pensé-. Ahora, a la vez que me dices que quieres estar conmigo, tienes miedo y no te arriesgas. Hay algo que quieres proteger dentro de nuestra relación que no quieres reconocerme".

La cabeza me zumbaba. Algunas cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido. ¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo de estropear, Sasuke?

- Entonces... –dije volviéndome de nuevo a él-.¿No crees que esto sería mucho más sencillo si no saliéramos juntos y sencillamente fuéramos a mi casa para pasar el rato? Seríamos amigos, nos lo pasaríamos bien... y todos seguiríamos sin miedo. ¿No estaría bien? –le sonreí comprensiva-. ¿No te gustaría más eso?

Sasuke tomó mi mano derecha, la desnudódel guante que la abrigaba –siempre tengo las manos heladas- y se la colocó sobre el corazón. El momento romántico e imposible que me encantaba imaginar en el que yo vestía un enorme y precioso vestido blanco con guantes hasta el codo, aquel en el que Sasuke me estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho y me besaba cual caballero apuesto de cuento de hadas en un jardín a media noche se veía sustituido por un carrito de la compra a la espalda y el fondo de la estantería de las especias en el supermercado preferido de las marujas, la ropa que me había puesto de estar por casa –mis zapatillas de suelas desgastadísimas y la vieja bufanda morada que me tejió mi madre hace más de cinco años medio enrollada en el cuello-, y el corazón vibrante de Sasuke.

No había yelmo tiznado bajo su brazo ni zapatos de cristal abrazando mis pies, pero el corazón nervioso de Sasuke-kun y su mirada sincera eran mejores que todas esas tonterías. Bajo mis dedos y la sudadera negra que Sasuke llevaba puesta, su corazón me saludaba. Fresco, ligero y grave. Como un pequeño tambor.

Pocas veces le vería hablar tan en serio. Pocas veces me emocionaría algo tan sencillo como el rítmico e inocente tamborileo de su corazón contra mi palma desnuda. El calor de su pecho cruzaba la prenda para acariciarme.

Los ojos oscuros e insondables de Sasuke dejaban ver algo precioso y protegido, estaban completamente desnudos de dobleces. Se disculpaban por lo poco que me ofrecían; me gritaban que me quería con toda su alma.

Los hombros me rodaron hacia atrás. Lo que me ofrecía era tan grande...

- .¿Lo escuchas? No se acostumbra a ti –me rodeó la muñeca con los dedos, poniéndome la piel de gallina en el proceso. Me acarició la sien con la nariz con timidez y me susurró al oído-. ¿Cómo podría llevarte a mi casa y follarte sin más? Se volvería loco –aguanté la respiración, intentando grabar el momento; el sonido de su voz, sus palabras,... el calor que me abrasaba todo el cuerpo de felicidad-. Simplemente no podría hacerlo, Sakura. No quiero hacerlo. Y te confieso que eso me confunde. Pero sé que no cambiaría la relación que tengo contigo ni por el mejor polvo de la historia. Ni por los cien mejores.

Sasuke me sostuvo ahí, tocándome de esa forma tan puntual. Sentía estar en sintonía con él, estar en paz con todo el universo. Él no quería tener algo endeble conmigo. Nunca lo había querido. Me quería como lo más precioso que tenía en el mundo, así me lo gritaba la bomba deliciosa dentro de su pecho. Crucé con las manos el camino hacia su espalda y me enganché a su cuello para abrazarle, sintiendo por él un amor incondicional y enfermizo. Sasuke me contestó el abrazo con un solo brazo en mi cintura. Me mecí solo un momento con él pero sentí que se fundía de ternura conmigo. Sin embargo, no podíamos olvidar que estábamos en un lugar público.

- Saber eso es muy especial para mí.

- Me alegro de que te haya quedado claro de una vez.

- Ahora que por fin te has pronunciado, me cuidaré de no olvidarlo.

Sonrió tímidamente, reconociendo silenciosamente que soltar aquello le había costado más de lo que parecía.

- Grábatelo en esa frente tan grande que tienes.

Le sonreí y él me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- .¿Vamos a casa? Tengo que preparar una cena de reconciliación.

- .¿Tan segura estás de que será de reconciliación? –me cuestionó juguetón- Todavía me da tiempo a ser un ogro.

- Con lo que has dicho, tienes muy difícil la tarea de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Te has ganado los dinosaurios de chocolate y una ensalada especial de tomate.

- .¿Aunque te hable de camino a casa de mis anteriores ligues para ponerte celosa?

- Sí.

- .¿Y aunque te hable de las chicas que se me han insinuado mientras he estado contigo?

- Que sí.

- .¿Y si te digo que me han propuesto unos planazos muy escandalosos y tentadores que siguen todavía en pie?

- .¡Sasuke kun! .¡Vale ya!

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantado de ponerme histérica.

- Vamos a casa.

Miramos disimuladamente a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar si teníamos público, nos miramos con la sonrisa tonta y nos besamos.

* * *

Sabía que Sasuke-kun no iba a llegar tarde, así que me di prisa en dejarlo todo listo o a fuego lento y correr al baño a darme una ducha rápida para no oler a cocina. Justo cuando salía del baño, me llamaron mis padres para preguntarme si iba todo bien y si tenía hecha la maleta. Hablé con ellos mientras me peinaba y salía de un lado para otro para poner la mesa.

Estaba radiante. Tenía la casa para nosotros solos en un día especial, una cena que me encantó cocinar –no quité la cara de "soy la chica más feliz del barrio" desde que salí del súper con Sasuke- y la persona que más me encantaba del mundo para compartirla conmigo.

Aún no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que era. Era capaz de llorar de felicidad cuando pensaba en la suerte que tenía... si bien si hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar la velada, creo que podría haberme adelantado y llorar a moco tendido, porque el punto final del día, la cuarta cosa especial de la jornada iba a ser más impactante que las tres anteriores juntas... la que cambiaría hasta el punto de no retorno la relación que tendría con Sasuke para siempre.

Sasuke-kun llamó a la puerta diez minutos antes de dar las ocho, justo cuando me pasaban a uno de mis primos. Éste quería comentarme no sé qué asunto de una película que había salido recientemente a la venta y que se había agotado en Kobe. Me preguntaba si no podría ir yo al centro a comprarla si tenía tiempo. Tener a Sasuke enganchado a mi espalda, besándome en el cuello puntualmente y con sus manos a medio camino del descontrol sobre mi ombligo, mientras yo intentaba tener cerebro para mi primo y la encimera que debía despejar fue una tortura. Se me fue tanto la cabeza con lo que Sasuke me hacía justo debajo de la oreja que apreté demasiado el teléfono contra la mejilla y terminé colgando la llamada.

- .¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le dije al culpable riendo y enseñándole el auricular- .¡Ya te estás yendo al salón! .¡No te quiero ver poner las manos en la cocina!

- En la cocina _exactamente_... –contestó alzando las cejas.

- Sí, _exactamente. _Ve o te castigo. No tardo.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono para retomar el tema de la película que debía mirar. Me las apañé para ir sirviendo los platos mientras intentaba librarme de mi primo. Sasuke se acodó en la mesa y jugó con los palillos con los tomates de la ensalada como si fueran los platillos de una batería.

Cuando terminé dejé el teléfono en su sitio, encendí una lámpara de pie, apagué la luz y me senté frente a él. Nos sonreímos.

- .¿Qué? .¿Hay hambre?

- Llevo sin comer en condiciones desde el desayuno. Vas a presenciar un espectáculo de la naturaleza aquí y ahora conmigo.

- .¿Y eso?

- Itachi ha comido en la facultad, y ya sabes de sobra que los bocadillos terminan aburriendo y que el McDonald's más cercano queda a tomar viento de aquí.

- .¿Qué has hecho entonces?

- Comer con Naruto por ahí, en el primer sitio que hemos pillado. Había quedado con alguien en Chūō esta tarde, así que hemos hecho el apaño.

Sasuke me comentó su salida por encima, que a última hora Sai los había llamado para que se acercaran a su casa y Naruto le había desvalijado la nevera.

Sasuke dio fe con los platos. Tranquilamente, mientras íbamos hablando de las vacaciones y bromeando con nuestros tonteos, fue limpiando los platos. Yo comí bastante menos que él; estaba demasiado ensimismada observando cómo levantaba la mirada para sonreírme y hacerme algún comentario de los suyos.

- .¿Sabes qué, Sakura-chan? –me dijo a mitad de la cena- La semana que viene haremos tres meses juntos.

Tres meses. Tres meses con Sasuke, se decía pronto. Sólo habían pasado tres meses y tenía el mismo ánimo entusiasta de estar con él que el primer día. Habían pasado más cosas de las que podía enumerar. Habíamos tenido desencuentros, acercamientos intempestivos en el metro, llamadas telefónicas que habían convertido la comunicación entre nosotros dentro de la incomunicación que no sabíamos afrontar, momentos íntimos que habían inaugurado de una forma genial mi introducción en el mundo del sexo, había sentimientos intensos y disimulados en lo que habíamos hecho cuando habíamos intentado hacer lo mejor... Había sido difícil, pero allí estaba mi caballero, haciéndome reír con las tonterías que sabía que funcionaban. Y así debía seguir siendo. Sasuke-kun iba a estar a mi lado y me iba a regalar el galope rebelde de su corazón durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Después de tomarnos el postre –se empeñó con los dichosos lagartos esos-, pusimos la tele y nos sentamos en el sofá. Consultamos la guía de la tele para ver que iban a echar una de las películas más antiguas de Akira Kurosawa. Pusimos el canal correspondiente mientras daban los anuncios precedentes y nos acomodamos. La luz en penumbra y la mantita que nos echamos encima supieron a gloria. Sasuke-kun cruzó un brazo conmigo y yo entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Miré encantada sus dedos grandes y calientes entre los míos.

- Sakura...

- .¿Mmm?

- Te tengo que preguntar algo –borré la sonrisa de la cara y le miré algo nerviosa. Su tono no auguraba nada demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, preguntó suavemente-. Ayer. ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza romper conmigo?

Yo guardé silencio. Me daba miedo contestar y que me malinterpretara.

- Necesito que me contestes con sinceridad. Sea lo que sea.

- .¿Lo consideras muy importante?

- Por supuesto –frunció el ceño-. ¿Es que a ti no te lo parece?

- Sí, claro que me parece importante, pero... bueno, ya sabes, cuando uno está confuso puede llegar a pensar muchas cosas aunque no quiera –el ceño de Sasuke se acentuó-. Nunca me lo he cuestionado, Sasuke-kun. Pero si esperas que sea sincera, tengo que decirte que ayer se me ocurrió mientras te negabas a decirme qué te pasaba. Había estado pensando por error que serías tú quien iba a terminar conmigo. Cuando te pedí que te explicaras y me exigiste la comprensión que yo no tenía, me dio miedo perderte y pensé durante un segundo que... antes que... ser tu novia y no conocerte, prefería ser tu amiga y estar de buenas contigo.

- Si termináramos sería imposible que volviéramos a ser amigos.

- .¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté aturdida de miedo. ¡Eso había llegado a ser muy susceptible de ser propuesto hacía menos de veinticuatro horas!

- Pues porque yo no podría volver a la rutina de verte todos los días y saludarte como un vecino. Prefiero verte como si fueras un mueble. No me haría gracia ni saludarte.

- No me digas eso. ¡Es una gran presión! .¿Sabes lo duro que es pensar que mi miedo a perderte puede hacer que yo...? –me interrumpió.

- Lo siento, pero no podría ofrecerte nada más que la indiferencia si no eres mi novia –apretó ligeramente los dedos en torno a los míos-. Los chicos no sabemos diferenciar. Cuando alguien nos gusta, o todo o nada. A menos que sepamos que podemos follarnos a nuestras ex novias y nos interese en esos términos, es un absurdo.

- .¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruto? –.¡era increíble que me estuviera diciendo algo tan duro!

- Es la verdad. ¿Por qué piensas que el pringado de Hyūga no te habla? Bueno, aparte de porque sabe que le podría partir la boca si me toca los huevos acercándosete mucho...

- .¿Neji piensa igual? –pregunté incrédula.

- Claro.

- Debe ser que se siente dolido...

- O dolido como una nenaza, o frustrado como el desgraciado que es. Hazme caso.

- .¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Es un tío.

- Y eso de acostaros con una ex...

- Sinceramente, creo si Hyūga pensara que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo y fuera lo suficientemente imbécil como para intentarlo, te buscaría para intentaría pillar cacho.

Resoplé.

- De ti me lo podría esperar –dije petulante mirándole de soslayo-. Pero me cuesta creer que Neji-kun sea un asqueroso.

- .¡Ah! .¡Conque te lo podrías esperar de mí y de él no! –exclamó boquiabierto.

- .¡Tú eres así de animal! .¡Te pasabas por la piedra hasta a Ino aunque perdieras la cabeza conmigo!

- .¡Hey! .¡Mucho cuidadito con lo que decimos! .¡No vaya a ser yo un animal contigo! .¡Créeme! .¡No te interesa! –se me echó encima y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Riendo a carcajadas, le agarré de las muñecas y apoyé una rodilla en su pecho para alejarle, pero sólo conseguí recostarme en el sofá.

- .¡Bruto!

- .¡Remilgada!

Volví a romper a reír, intentando quitarme las manos de Sasuke de encima. Cuando dejó de mortificarme, se echó sobre mí y torció la boca. Me sequé las pequeñas lágrimas con la muñeca.

- No me puedo creer que pudieras dejar de hablarme.

- Ni yo. Pero no me imagino tampoco haciendo otra cosa si no me dejaras estar contigo así. ¿Sabes que me destrozarías?

Le acaricié el contorno de los ojos cuando se encogió al sentir mis manos ajustarse a sus sienes. Le recorrí el largo extenso de los párpados con la yema de los dedos. Había estado maravillada con sus ojos desde que éramos unos críos. Los abrió, clavando las pupilas en mis labios. Me dijo con voz ronca e irresistible:

- Quién sabe. Igual contigo me lo pienso y me interesa.

- .¿El qué?

- Acostarme contigo si decidieras dejarlo –contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues no estoy segura de qué podría hacer contigo, sabiendo de antemano estas cosas.

Sasuke resopló con autosuficiencia y me dirigió una mirada intimidatoria.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa que gritaba seguridad en sí mismo, se inclinó para besarme. Nos abrazamos bajo la manta. Moví despacio las piernas debajo de él para poder enredarlas con las suyas. Sus labios pronto tomaron la decisión de no despegarse de mí; me mordía, me lamía, se movía para esconderse en mi cuello.

Yo ya estaba rendida completamente, el cuerpo me chillaba de placer y calor. Intentando disimular los jadeos, susurré:

- Eres tremendo.

- Lo sé –contestó con el mismo sofoco.

El sonido de la tele iba atenuándose a medida que íbamos profundizando. La fragancia masculina y penetrante de Sasuke me mareaba; sólo por como olía yo ya estaba ideando morderle u olisquearle por todas partes para intentar regalarle a mi memoria algo con lo que trabajar en mi cabeza, llevarme algo muy suyo a la cama para dormir en paz cuando él se fuera a casa. Intentaría convencerle de que me dejara una prenda suya que llevarme a Kobe para abrazarla y olerle antes de dormir.

Sasuke empezó a tomarse en serio sus caricias. Extendía las manos enteras para tocarme, para moverlas lenta e intensamente sobre mí. Yo empecé a gemir por lo bajo, atontada por sus caricias. Su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente encallado entre mis piernas; sus manos se paseaban una y otra vez por mis costados, mis caderas y el espacio desnudo entre el jersey y los pantalones; sus labios... tenía sus labios enterrados en el cuello, absorbiendo la piel con fuerza. Con demasiada.

Contraje el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por la estampida de mariposas que me salía por los poros.

- Sasu... Sasuke-kun... –dije con un jadeo.

Me contestó con un gruñido de satisfacción, para continuar besándome en la garganta.

- Te vas a llevar un regalito a Kobe. Para que no se te acerquen los moscones.

- .¿Eh?

- Te acabo de hacer un chupón.

Sonreí con las mejillas ardiendo. Era algo que siempre me había llamado la atención, algo que Sasuke no me había hecho antes. Estaba loco de atar.

Le atraje con los brazos ceñidos a su espalda.

- Como me lo vean mis abuelos o mis padres...

- Sabrán que no te has estado quietecita...

- Exactamente, y no me interesa mucho, que digamos...

- .¿No merece la pena? –dijo moviendo una mano de nuevo, sobre mi estómago. Pasó el pulgar por el límite de un pecho desde el costado hasta el centro para encajar el pecho con el índice y apretar ligeramente.

- Joder, sí...

Las piernas se me movieron solas hasta sus estrechas caderas. Casi no podía respirar. Sasuke-kun, volviendo a subir la mano para cubrirme, me sumaba a su locura. Empecé a boquear, las manos empezaban a temblarme violentamente sobre sus hombros. El sostén que llevaba era grueso y nos hacía flaco favor a los dos, pero con que me hubiera puesto una mano encima, yo perdía los nervios con todas las cosas que sentía. A pesar de lo frenético que nos estaba saliendo el rato, Sasuke no dejaba de ser delicado y considerado con todo mi cuerpo. Hasta me había acariciado los tobillos y el reverso de las rodillas con mucha dulzura. Sasuke demostraba con orgullo lo bueno que era cuando estaba calladito.

Sus labios volvían a encontrarse con los míos. Yo sentí que no lo soportaba. Era más de lo que podía sobrellevar, me faltaba algo que no sabía comprender...

-Sasuke-kun... –dije mientras seguía besándome. Dándome besos cortos, se incorporó un poco y me miró. Estaba igual de ido que yo. No lograba recuperar el aliento. Apartó las manos de sus ocupaciones y se acodó a mis costados para recuperarse. Abandonando esa actitud presuntuosa con la que había estado jugando, empezó a acariciarme los labios con el pulgar sin dejar de marear los ojos sobre mí.

- Dime, preciosa.

Intenté sonreír, pero no pude.

- .¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto?

Me miró fijamente, sin mover una pestaña. Sólo su pulgar seguía moviéndose, de una comisura a otra. Su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente, pero nada me decía que le parecía mala idea o que estuviera incómodo.

- .¿Estás segura? –preguntó en un susurro más débil que el tema que empezaba a sonar en la tele, el que abría la película que habíamos estado esperando.

Yo cabeceé, diciéndole que sí sin parpadear.

- Te lo he propuesto por algo.

Su cara se volvió muy seria. Dejó de alisarme los labios. Intenté figurarme qué debía estar pensando, pero me quedé vacía. No tenía ni idea. Se incorporó despacio y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Cuando la acepté y la apreté para auparme, noté un soplo de magia por todo el cuerpo, una energía que pasaba de su piel a la mía parecida a la que había sentido el primer día que empezamos a salir, pero mucho más fuerte.

Nos pusimos en pie, mirándonos tímidamente a la luz azul y parpadeante de la tele y la amarilla de la lámpara de pie. Dándonos la mano, dejando encendido el televisor y la mesa tal y como la habíamos abandonado después de cenar, nos encaminamos por el pasillo oscuro.

* * *

No encendimos la luz. Era perfectamente imposible. Pero su mano aún me asía después de haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación y todavía me recorría potente esa magia desorientadora, me sentía con fuerzas.

Mi corazón se saltaba los latidos y la cabeza me giraba sola. No me podía creer que mi momento hubiera llegado. En mi cama, un día que mis padres no están en casa, Sasuke y yo... íbamos a hacerlo.

No podía volverme para mirarle. Estaba tan nerviosa y expectante que no podía hacer otra cosa más que respirar, y me costaba horrores mantener la boca cerrada para no jadear de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, casi sin darme cuenta, con que Sasuke asomara de nuevo los labios sobre los míos y me pasara el brazo por la cintura, hubo un borrón en mi cabeza que deshizo el camino que él recorrió levantándome un palmo del suelo para recostarnos en la cama.

Todas las cosas que había ido utilizando durante el día estaban sobre ella: la mochila, la ropa del súper, el uniforme, el pijama, el delantal, el manga que leí en el tren de camino a casa... Sasuke y yo nos deshicimos de todo o de la mayoría tirándolo al suelo conforme íbamos apropiándonos del colchón. Corregimos lenta y torpemente nuestra caída atravesada, aturdidos hasta la médula. Noté que Sasuke-kun se fue calmando poco a poco cuando cogimos buena posición y nos quedamos quietos. Sus besos ganaron mucho tiempo. Su lengua me exploraba suavemente, deliciosamente. Me besaba con tantísimo cariño...

La poca luz que entraba de la calle se me hizo más evidente al acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y empecé a distinguir más detalles de Sasuke. Podía ver con más claridad cómo tomaba posición sobre mí. Más allá de mis caderas, había apoyado las rodillas, que iba deslizando hacia abajo progresivamente a la par que sus besos. El peso de sus caderas fue materializándose sobre las mías. Noté su excitación clavándoseme bajo la cremallera. Un gemido muy apagado fue el que recogió Sasuke con su boca.

Se incorporó débilmente para mirarme, sonriéndome con benevolencia.

- .¿Estás preparada, Sakura-chan? –no contesté, pero tampoco creí que hiciera falta- Te prometo que iré tan despacio como quieras... –rió brevemente con fatiga- Bueno, si no me especificas lo contrario, creo que podré tomarme la libertad de acelerar un poco las cosas.

Tragué saliva en grueso, pero apenas lo noté porque la garganta se me había secado por completo.

- .¿Llevas... protección... encima? –le pregunté empezando a temblar, vomitando cada palabra como si fueran piedras.

- Sí.

- Estabas... preparado.

- Sí, Sakura-chan. No me imaginaba que te decidieras tan pronto, pero... llevar un par de estos encima nunca está de más.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un par de preservativos, cuyos envases estaban unidos. Me sorprendió mucho que llevara dos. A mí ya me daba escrúpulos el tema de los profilácticoscuando Ino hablaba sobre los que se compraba como para ver tranquilamente a Sasuke apostar tan fuerte y dejar dos sobre la mesita de noche con toda la calma del mundo, como si fueran caramelos.

- No se me ocurriría obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras. No tenemos por qué usar los dos. Siempre se nos podría romper uno, podríamos necesitar otro. No te preocupes.

Intenté tranquilizarme. "Está bien. Está en lo cierto. Si vamos a hacerlo tenemos que tener mucho cuidado y más aún cuando el hecho de que uno se rompa es probable... ¿ya le habrá pasado? .¿Qué demonios va a hacer con eso para poder romperlo? No es como si fuera a ponérselo en la cabeza como un gorro de piscina..."

- .¿Te preocupa que se puedan romper?

- No. No hay problema, estaremos atentos.

Desvié la atención de aquellas gomitas que me alarmaban tanto y volví a besarme con Sasuke. Pero en mi cabeza yo no podía evitar de forma permanente adelantarme a los acontecimientos. Me estaba desencajando con sólo imaginarlo. Iba a hacerlo. Sasuke iba a abrir uno de esos plastiquitos. Iba a sacarse _aquello_ de los pantalones. Se lo iba a colocar... Ay, mi madre... ¿a dónde iba yo a mirar entonces? .¿Me iba a quedar mirando al techo sin más hasta que empezara la inmersión? .¿Iba a tener que ayudarle a abrirle el camino? .¿O él iba a saber hacerlo solo mucho mejor que yo? "Calla, .¡calla!".

Sabiendo lo estúpida que estaba siendo estropeándome el momento que recordaría toda mi vida como uno de los más especiales, me obligué a guardar la calma. Conseguí ponerme en situación, relajarme lo suficiente, volver a un punto parecido al alcanzado en el sofá. A decir verdad, nada era igual y por mucho que Sasuke se esforzara, yo dudaba mucho que alcanzáramos ese punto tan placentero y fluido. Y menuda lástima, porque Sasuke-kun estaba esforzándose en ser cariñoso... Hnn... Estaba siendo un amor.

Hasta que asió el filo de mi jersey y fue subiéndolo para quitármelo.

Sentir el desabrigo sobre el torso exceptuado por mi sujetador me heló la sangre.

Sasuke me acompañó en condiciones, no tardó mucho quitarse el jersey. Su piel desnuda sobre la mía me noqueó la razón, era demasiada estimulación. Maravillosa y excesiva estimulación. Todo iba muy rápido a pesar de que ya lleváramos algunos minutos y Sasuke respetara mi condición de inexperta.

"Vamos, Sakura, eres inexperta pero no tonta. No le dejes todo el trabajo al pobre".

Decidí recuperar la respiración antes de hacer cualquier cosa. E intenté también no llamar su atención mientras lo pretendía. Tanteando tímidamente con los dedos, le acaricié los brazos y los hombros, agradeciendo que su piel fuera tan interesante al tacto. Los hombros redondeados y masculinos de Sasuke rotaban para mover las manos sobre mis costados. Recuerdo cómo apretaba los dedos sobre mis costillas y conseguía capturar sin dificultad, ahuecando en sus manos, el grueso de mi abdomen para bajar hasta el hueso sobresaliente de la cadera. Le escuché gruñir.

Siguió el recorrido arqueado de mis caderas con los labios abiertos contra mi cuello, reclamando uno de mis lóbulos. Su lengua delineó el borde de éste al tiempo que sus dedos entusiastas me tanteaban y me apretaban contra su sexo. Fue tan erótico e intenso sentir su lengua suave e infalible, su aliento cálido sobre el cuello, su jadeo liviano y varonil, su piel almizclada y caliente, su peso y altura mayores sobre mí, y su "especial entusiasmo" contra la costura de los pantalones a la vez, que tardé un momento en creérmelo todo y poder jadear con él.

Un brazo de Sasuke-kun ya se había amoldado bajo mi espalda y su mano me apretaba el trasero para levantarme del colchón y ceñirme a él, pasmándome con la unión íntima de nuestros cuerpos. La zona del sexo me ardía hasta el desmayo con el roce de su erección. Su torso desnudo me hacía cosquillas por la ligera aspereza de su piel. El calor de sus brazos y su abdomen me hicieron tomar más conciencia de su cuerpo. Era precioso y atemorizante a la vez.

No tardaría mucho más en terminar de desnudarme, tocarme de otra manera y convertir ese acercamiento en una postura íntima. No iba a tardar mucho en jadear más fuerte y forzar el golpeteo desesperado de mi corazón, que pedía auxilio como un condenado. No tardaría en...

"Esto es así. No te asustes –pensaba mientras Sasuke me besaba en un hombro y la tira del sostén caía aflojada por el brazo-. Esto es violento porque _debe_ ser violento. A nadie le entusiasma desnudarse por primera vez delante de alguien y morirse de la vergüenza. A nadie le gusta gemir y pensar qué debe opinar la otra persona de eso ruiditos extraños. Voy a sangrar. Voy a pasarlo mal durante un rato. Pero es algo bonito. Debe ser algo bonito... ¡Vamos! –me gritó una voz rabiosa cuando empezaba a asfixiarme el pánico- .¡Él es el chico correcto, no ha habido presión, ni está siendo un bruto! Simplemente esto es violento... y bonito. Nunca nadie dijo que esto fuera sencillo."

Mi respiración perdió la calma y empezó a ser nasal. Sasuke seguía acariciándome gentilmente, besándome para tranquilizarme, ajeno a mi verdadero estado de nervios.

Su mano derecha se internó entre nuestros cuerpos. Escuché los botones desabrocharse y la cremallera de mi pantalón ceder del todo. Sasuke me rozaba las braguitas con el reverso de la mano. Ya está. Lo va a hacer. Sin pensarlo, apreté las rodillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Shh... –me silbó al oído- Tardaré todo lo que tú quieras. Ya te lo he dicho.

Yo le creía, pero me di cuenta de que no era suficiente. El corazón me latía furibundo de pánico, no de simple expectación. Sasuke podía tomarse toda la noche para desnudarme y ser más suave que la seda pero algo iba mal: me di cuenta de que no quería que pasara de los previos. Yo quería continuar descubriendo a Sasuke-kun pero... pero...

Sasuke se detuvo. Yo dejé de pensar. Me limité a escuchar mi respiración alterada y sentir... que los oídos se me mojaban. Un par de lágrimas me habían nacido sobre las sienes y las habían cruzado. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tan quieto porque su nariz se había mojado con una de mis lágrimas. Se incorporó sobre mí lo suficiente para poder mirarme de cerca y dejarme espacio, en el silencio que rompía sólo el roce de sus pantalones. Me sequé rápidamente los ojos a dos manos para poder mirarle bien y me senté con la misma urgencia porque la vergüenza me impedía estar allí tendida. Un par de sollozos se me escaparon cuando intenté disculparme. Me eché las manos a la boca.

En la oportuna oscuridad, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sasuke... te prometo... que quiero hacerlo... de verdad... de verdad, perdóname... No te enfades conmigo por esto... Te prometo que te quiero... y que quiero hacerlo... Te quiero, Sasuke...

Rompí a llorar. Era patético. El silencio roto por mis sollozos despreciables hería los oídos. Estaba tan enfadada y confusa conmigo misma que no le podía mirar. Le había hecho lo mismo por segunda vez. Cogí fuertemente aire por la boca para seguir llorando a intervalos. Quería desaparecer, simplemente desaparecer. No quería nada de esto.

- No te vayas... por favor... Todo esto... se me ha ido de las manos...

Sasuke me apartó una mano de la cara con mucha lentitud, como si temiera la próxima sorpresa que yo pudiera darle. Seguía sin poder mirarle a la cara.

- No me voy a ir.

Me secó las lágrimas de una mejilla y me obligó mirarle.

- No pasa nada si no estás preparada. No tienes que demostrarme nada.

- .¿No estás enfadado? –pregunté entre hipos. Él negó con la cabeza- Es la segunda vez que te digo que sí para luego volver a decirte que no.

- Es difícil saber cuándo se está preparado para esto. No seas tonta. No te iba a dejar de hablar por esto. Ni mucho menos.

Me eché a sus brazos emocionada por saberlo, colmada de alivio, y él al instante dio un quejido.

- Vale –dijo dolorosamente-. Hemos captado el mensaje, genial. Pero haz el favor de tener cuidado, que no soy de piedra.

Me separé de él con las mejillas encendidas y una mano sobre en la boca. El sonrió con un poco de desquicio. Terminó de secarme las lágrimas, me dio un beso sobre la sien y suspiró.

- .¿Volvemos al salón?

- .¿Podemos... quedarnos aquí un poco más?

Agachó la mirada tomando su tiempo para contestar. Se revolvió un poco mirando al suelo.

- Claro –dijo en voz baja.

- Podríamos... bueno, no sé...

Sasuke se echó a un lado y se acomodó boca arriba a mi lado, con una pierna flexionada apoyada contra la pared. Yo me eché a su lado pero mi acercamiento fue bastante superficial, porque enseguida me encogí. Aún me daba mucho apuro haberle parado los pies. Sasuke-kun notó mi temblor. Buscó sobre su cabeza, en la almohada, y me alargó su jersey. Yo lo cogí pero dudé en ponérmelo. Lo manoseé por tener algo entre las manos.

- Podríamos... –dije mirando a otro lado, sin dejar de hipar.

- .¿Qué? –hubo una pausa dilatada. Metió una mano entre el espacio que quedaba entre la cama y la pared, bajo su costado, y sacó la falda de mi uniforme. Le dio una vuelta para reconocer de qué se trataba, y la tiró sobre el cabecero de la cama con un gruñido. Se echó el brazo con el que había recuperado mi falda sobre los ojos- No te sientas en compromiso. No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

- No sé cómo te sentará... después de todo esto.

- Estoy... bien –volvió a suspirar-. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Me eché de costado sobre su lado y le besé en el hombro para después recostar la cabeza sobre él. Busqué su mano sobre el edredón y él estrechó mi mano en cuanto crucé los dedos con los suyos.

- Podrías quedarte aquí a dormir.

Vi cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula y arrugaba la nariz.

- S-sí. No es mala idea –dijo con aprieto.

- Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Claro.

- Pero si te parece mala idea...

- No. Tranquila.

Pegué la boca a su hombro de nuevo, sollozando débilmente por la nariz aún. Esto no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que le estaba costando horrores ceder ante una propuesta más inocente después de haberse hecho el cuerpo a otra cosa, y nunca mejor dicho. Me descorazonaba profundamente no poder decirle nada que le aliviara.

- .¿Sabes? Si prefieres irte... lo entenderé. Si quieres que nos demos un tiempo o algo así... –se pasó el brazo por el pelo al apartárselo de los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarme- Yo entiendo que hasta que yo esté preparada prefieras no...

- Hey, esta tarde te he dicho...

- Sí, sé lo que me has dicho. Y también sé que lo estás pasando mal ahora. No quiero decir que lo dejemos ni nada de eso. Sólo que... bueno... –me miró con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos escrutadores- yo... no creo que... me falte mucho para... estar preparada.

- A mí me da otra impresión.

- Pero esta vez he aguantado bastante, .¿no? Estoy progresando muy deprisa. No he salido corriendo al llegar al pasillo.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y dejó escapar una risita.

- No, desde luego que no lo has hecho.

- Y tú tampoco te has escapado.

- Será porque no aprecio el virginal color de tu sujetador –dijo algo irritado.

- Oh, .¿por qué lo estaré diciendo? .¡Podrías salir de aquí aullando de dolor! –le mordí distraídamente el hombro, pensando cómo solucionarlo. Mientras, Sasuke balanceaba la rodilla contra la pared- No sé si tardaré un mes o algo así... –calculé- Si tú prefirieses que mantuviéramos las distancias, yo lo comprendería.

- Y si no es un mes, .¿qué pasa? .¿Pido una orden judicial para mantenerte a más de cincuenta metros de mí? Tenerte por ahí rondando sería potencialmente peligroso para mi salud mental... y física.

- Eh... Pues no sé, Sasuke-kun. Yo sólo...

Soltó una carcajada. Se rió con ganas. Le pegué en el hombro.

- Sakura, esto no es como salir de cuentas. No me tienes que dar una fecha ni asegurarme un radio de tu ausencia para no sufrir. Hasta que estés preparada y te apetezca, podemos hacer otras cosas.

.¿Otras cosas?

- .¿Qué cosas? –pregunté muerta de curiosidad. ¿Era verdad que nuestra fase exploradora podía alargarse mucho más?

- Montones de cosas –hundió la mirada a la altura de mi cuello, aunque no supe a ciencia cierta qué estaba observando por la pobre incisión de la luz-. Tantas que no nos podría dar tiempo a hacer ni la mitad esta noche.

- .¿De verdad? –asintió- .¿Podríamos entonces...? –volvió a asentir, más entusiasta todavía- .¿Me las enseñarías?

- Ya lo creo... –alargó un dedo hasta la uve de mis clavículas y lo deslizó despacio por el largo del esternón, sobre el que se inclinaba uno de mis pechos. Cerré los ojos y me estremecí al notar sus nudillos sobre el espacio desnudo del pecho. Al llegar a la tira que unía las copas del sujetador, volvió a subir para recorrer el mismo camino, una y otra vez, muy despacio- Tengo tantas ideas como para poder esperarte un lustro... Puedo esperarte todo ese tiempo, todo el que quieras –arrastró el dedo por el cuello, hasta la barbilla, y lo sostuvo ahí, dejando el rastro de su huella digital quemándome la piel-. Pero no me alejes de ti.

Nos miramos. Me incorporé ligeramente sobre él. Nos besamos.

- Pero antes de nada, tienes que esperar tú. Tengo que ir a por el pijama y por el uniforme de mañana.

- .¡Ahora no te vayas!

- Como no me vaya ya...

- Quédate, por favor.

Silencio. Mi gateo torpe sobre tu pecho y la caída de mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sasuke-kun dejó caer los brazos.

- Eres una manipuladora espeluznante.

* * *

Aquella semana caótica fue un gran punto de inflexión. Fue un torbellino de ideas y deseos contrapuestos; un desnudo forzoso de nosotros mismos que cambiaría nuestra forma de estar juntos. Gracias a aquella semana difícil pudimos vernos las caras de nuevo sin muros que nos dividieran.

El Sasuke que ahora tenía a mi lado me había dado las buenas noches acariciándome el cuello y diciendo lo exultante que se sentía sabiendo que me había "marcado" de por vida con aquel distintivo escarlata en la piel. "Me da igual que dentro de una semana no la tengas. Eres mía, .¿lo sabes?"

Aquella noche, abrazada a Sasuke en mi pequeña cama, reflexioné sobre todas las cosas que nos habían separado y unido desde que nos conocimos y caí en la cuenta de que, a pesar de los malos ratos, Sasuke acababa de hacer algo tan inaudito como aquella caída de rodillas del día que empezamos a salir: me acababa de enseñar su sangre noble, su coraje de caballero para quererme y esperarme. Él era lo más parecido al príncipe extraordinario que yo había esperado. Mi príncipe equivocado y defectuoso era real y me quería.

Nada de lo que nos esperaría después sería más sencillo. La vida no es fácil y el amor no es razonable. La parte que Sasuke había reservado para mí era salvaje y apasionada, pero también tierna y paciente. Había guardado para mí la delicadeza que no tenía para nadie, la mirada paciente del versado dirigida al inexperto, las manos calientes que me darían la bienvenida y me sostendrían cada vez que nos encontráramos en cada nuevo escalón de nuestra relación. A mí me bastaba abrazar aquella noche el pecho que atesoraba el corazón que hiciera posible todo eso y lo que me fuera a sorprender el día de mañana para ser feliz.

El cuarto acontecimiento del día era mejor que todas las perdices que se pudieran comer todos los príncipes petulantes de los cuentos de hadas. Yo adoraba al Sasuke del que me había enamorado. Era el tirano de mi corazón. Mi mejor amigo. Mi primerizo.

El primero y el último.

* * *

**.¿Ha merecido la pena seguir los disparates de la autora? Imagino que para unos cuantos, que esperaban un lemon sustancioso, el fic estará dejando mal sabor de boca. Simplemente, conforme iba escribiendo el fic, me di cuenta de que Sakura no estaba preparada para el final de la semana (demasiadas cosas pasan ya... y la pobre está hecha un lío). Pero bueno, queda un capítulo... Ahí queda.**

**.¿Un truño de capítulo? .¿Una úlcera? .¿Os habéis mordido las uñas? .¿Tenéis muñones?**

**Lo que penséis, por favor, hacédmelo saber.**

**La respuesta a los reviews anónimos, en mi LJ de mi perfil. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Epílogo I

**Empieza el cierre de Byakuya. Aquí va el primer capi del epílogo. **

**Gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí, especialmente a los reviewers por sus impresiones :) Le dais sentido a todas las neuras que aparecen a la hora de escribir.**

**Subiré el rating dentro de unos días, para que no os despistéis buscando el fic.**

**.¡Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

I  
**

Antes de comenzar el interminable ascenso adoquinado, empapé el extremo de la toalla que llevaba colgada en el raquetero, me mojé la nuca como si la estuviera empolvando, y bebí un buen trago de la botella, aunque el agua estaba tan caliente que podía pasar por caldo para hacer ramen.

Hacía un calor propio del desierto. Lo había estado haciendo lo que llevábamos de mes y parecía ir a más cada semana. Ahora que me movía en un entorno bastante más vegetado que mis distritos preferidos de Tokio, el calor se sumaba atractivos con el eterno y sugestivo canto de los grillos y la fragancia fresca de los omnipresentes jardines, que parecía disfrazar un poco la humedad que tanto echaba en falta de Tokio, pero no engañaba. A Sasuke le dolía la boca de decirme que era más manía mía que otra cosa, porque vivíamos entre dos ríos, pero no había podido evitar que yo aprovechara la entrada de agosto para bautizar el verano. Ahora llevaba por nombre _Tsukuba_ y por apellido _real dominio de la universidad del infierno_.

Exceptuando su verano, Tsukuba mola bastante. Es relativamente pequeña, tiene un campus muy moderno y está muy cerca de mi venerada Tokio. Llevo cuatro meses viviendo en una residencia dentro del campus, en una pequeña y espartana habitación individual que grita disciplina y pesadas horas de estudio. No es el sueño pícaro de alguien que quiera explotar su oportunidad de libertad lejos de los padres en fiestas alcohólicas y visitas intempestivas, pero como no es mi caso, no me duele vivir en un sitio así. Las noches son muy silenciosas, los espacios ajardinados muy amplios y las bibliotecas perfectas para las noches de insomnio. Aunque sencilla y rígida, me gusta.

Sasuke, sin embargo, se opuso rotundamente a vivir en una residencia desde el principio. Ni la condición de que viviría cerca de mí funcionó como atractivo. Como el padre de Sasuke temía que fuera a encontrar empleo y desencantarse con la carrera, pactó con él su residencia en un piso fuera del campus a cambio de su promesa de trabajo exclusivo y exhaustivo en la facultad. No se podía decir que Sasuke se dejara los huevos estudiando pero, gracias a Dios, le daba a su padre buenas noticias con las notas porque la carrera le gustaba.

.¿Es necesario decir que el rollo de Sasuke es radicalmente distinto al mío?

Para llegar al piso de Sasuke-kun tenía que atravesar la zona deportiva del campus bordeando la laguna, subir una cuesta larguísima flanqueada de puestecillos de comida rápida y librerías especializadas, e internarme en el barrio cinco manzanas más. Toda esa zona hervía de actividades extraacadémicas el año entero a diferencia de las residencias. Bueno, la oferta de actividades es bastante diferente. Teniendo en cuenta que las facultades organizan todos los eventos de manera que la imagen del campus se vea potenciada, las actividades de fuera siempre sorprenden y son preferidas. Puede llegar a saturar moverse por el campus. Más aún cuando vives allí y catas la salsa de la vida universitaria de mano de alguien que sabe convertir una triste tarde lluviosa en una sucesión de acontecimientos para descojonarse.

Como me aburría de lo lindo fuera de la biblioteca –en lo que llevaba de curso había calentado la silla del escritorio a conciencia y mi vida social se limitaba a los cruces puntuales con mis compañeras de habitaciones aledañas-, visitar a Sasuke después de las clases para pasear por el barrio era lo que me daba vidilla.

Me daban vidilla las decenas de apodos que improvisaban Sasuke y sus compañeros de piso cuando cotilleábamos, el jolgorio del fin de semana en los locales del barrio, detenernos en una avenida tranquila para saludar, las carreras que nos pegábamos hasta la terminal de autobuses para escaparnos a Tokio... y el piso de Sasuke. El pisito era mi lugar preferido.

El portal de su bloque es siempre refrescante por el continuo tránsito de estudiantes. Es un punto de encuentro frecuente, tanto que se refieren a él como el "hotelito del bakufu". El "bakufu" es otro bloque de pisos, donde suele haber mucha gresca y rollos turbios. El "hotelito", sin embargo, es donde quedan los macarras para organizar y montar las fiestas de asistencia más equiparada en sexos, .¡que no es poco! El piso en el que vive Sasuke y otros dos de la tercera planta, de veteranos, son escenario de leyendas urbanas. Las grandes fiestas universitarias clandestinas de fin de curso, por lo que escuchábamos decir a los vecinos, se celebraban por la zona y aquél era uno de los edificios más visitados. Debían ser unas fiestas de órdago con historias para no dormir. Por lo que se rumoreaba, en demasiados sentidos.

El "hotelito" es un bloque antiguo. Su arquitectura es relativamente moderna pero conserva la madera envejecida y suave en suelos y ventanas, escaleras empinadas como sólo podrían tenerlas las casas de los abuelos y cocinas con olor a almidón cocinado día tras día durante más de cincuenta años. Sasuke-kun vive allí con Naruto y Kankurō, un chico que conocieron en la facultad. La mensualidad les sale barata por las restricciones de espacio y los reducidos horarios de disponibilidad de agua caliente. El piso es la viva imagen de la vida universitaria por la dura política impuesta de "esta casa tiene una regla fundamental e inquebrantable: coge las llaves y haz lo que te salga del culo".

Huelga decir que yo era de las pocas personas afortunadas que tenía copia de esas llaves. Sasuke tenía en mente instalarme en el pisillo gradualmente. Desde que supo que mis padres querían alojarme en una residencia, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para trabajarse la aprobación de éstos con indirectas, y cruzaba los dedos para que sus compañeros decidieran irse a vivir con sus novias a lo largo del curso.

Lo tenía verdaderamente crudo. Mis padres le adoraban pero veían con muy malos ojos que viviéramos juntos. En fin. Como si todo el tiempo que pudimos haber pasado solos antes de entrar en la universidad nos hubiéramos comportado como inocentes criaturas de jardín de infancia. Por otra parte, Kankurō y Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, no paraban mucho por el piso pero estaban encantados con el sitio.

A pesar de todo, tener esas llaves era un guiño para el futuro, un pequeño pero seguro paso hacia la convivencia con Sasuke.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Me descalcé.

- .¡Sasuke, ya estoy aquí!

No recibí respuesta, pero no tardé en dar con él. Estaba sentado en el borde de un almohadón del sofá, con el mando de la consola grapado a las manos. Apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas y no movía un músculo que no fuera metacarpiano. No apartó la mirada de la tele ni para saludarme cuando entré. Yo creo que ni parpadeaba. Estaba completamente absorto en la partida. Llevaba unas bermudas rojas y una camiseta negra de tirantas.

- ... nas, nena -balbuceó.

- Otra vez con la maquinita. ¿Es que no os cansáis? –pregunté mientras me adentraba y buscaba un sitio para la botella de agua en la mesita del salón, donde se mezclaban un montón de revistas sobre videojuegos y manga, un cenicero con tapadera, un mechero y una tarrina de CDs.

- Estoy relevando a Kankurō –dijo atontado por el vicio-. Ya le tocaba, empezaban a subirle las dioptrías.

- Así que llevas jugando... –consulté el reloj.

- Como unas... dos horas y media. Creo. No sé. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho menos cuarto. La hora de echarse el colirio. La hora de Sakura –canturreé.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente, orientó su boca hacia mí y me puso morritos para que le besara sin apartar los ojos de la partida. Le besé.

- Tres horas y... diez minutos, entonces. Déjame pasar esta pantalla y seré tuyo hasta nuestra entrada en el infierno.

- Sasuke...

- Estoy a punto de batir un récord –levantó el mando sobre el hombro de un tirón y aporreó las teclas con fuerza y orden. Montones de bichos babosos y personajes con escafandras que blandían motosierras oxidadas y chirriantes aparecían frente a él bloqueándole el camino-. Como me despiste un segundo, me fríen. Naruto empezó esta mañana. Kankurō nos ha tocado los cojones, nos hemos picado y hemos hecho una apuesta.

Sasuke parecía un enfermo. Estaba enchufado a la tele por los ojos.

- Alguna estupidez de las vuestras, seguro.

- Una estupidez colosal, lo que tú quieras. Como pierda, no tendré ni para limpiarme el culo hasta que me licencie.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios con impaciencia. Me crucé de brazos y eché una mirada furiosa al enchufe de la tele.

- Sé que no lo harás. Como nos salten los plomos esta vez, tendremos que calentarnos la sopa en vasos y con mecheros. Y Naruto reclamará el derecho de admisión sobre ti. Si no lo hago yo antes, claro.

- No lo haré, pero no me faltan ganas –dije con irritación-. No voy a insistirte mucho.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo... sólo me quedan dos pasillos más... Dos pasillos y le daré a la pausa.

- Me he duchado en dos minutos de reloj para estar contigo más tiempo. Tengo muchas fichas que hacer esta noche.

- Pero mañana es sábado, no tienes que levantarte muy temprano.

- .¿Qué más da?

- Estoy en el nivel nueve –dijo como si aquello lo zanjara todo.

- No te lo voy a decir más –advertí enfadada.

Torció la boca.

- Sasuke, que me voy –añadí.

Tras pensárselo un poco, bufó y apretó el botón de pausa. Dejó el mando en el suelo como si su tacto afectara a la partida, cerrando los ojos. Parecía estar manejando una bomba.

- Ya me vale estar concentrado cuando reanude la partida. Necesito vivir un atraco y que me encañonen para mentalizarme para los quince segundos que no me has dejado jugar –me miró con rencor. Cambió de canal y se frotó los ojos.

- Oye, que tampoco hace falta que me lo insinúes dos veces. Si quieres me voy y dejo que aproveches esa concentración divina.

- No te lo insinúo. Es que siempre la cago en este nivel y me juego buena parte de mis ahorros.

- .¿Puedo preguntar qué habéis apostado? –pregunté descolgándome el raquetero por fin. Fui a sentarme a su lado pero advertí que se había puesto muy serio. Por los Budas, Sasuke con las apuestas daba terror- Por favor, dime que no le vais a quemar el coche a nadie.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Alcé una ceja.

- .¿Manipulación de las diapositivas de los profesores? –volvió a negar- .¿Confección de cosplay de Sailor Moon para el festival de fin de curso?

- Nada de mariconadas. Nos hemos apostado el puesto de camello en la fiesta privada de Obon Odori para los altos cargos del "bakufu". La van a preparar allí, a principios de septiembre, y se dice que va a ser un bombazo para los yonquis, que van a venir estudiantes de intercambio desde Okinawa. Los estupefacientes, los francotiradores y el chaleco antibalas cuestan un dineral.

Maldita sea, qué alivio.

- Sois muy bestias pero no tan estúpidos como para poneros a traficar, y menos con esa gentuza. ¡Haz el favor de no bromear con la fiesta de los ancestros!

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

- La idea es muy cachonda. Reconoce que estaríamos cojonudos vestidos de traficantes. Naruto, con la tontería, quiere comprar un pasamontañas.

Solté una carcajada y le tiré un cojín a la cara.

- La verdad es que se me resiste menos imaginarte con la malla de Rei Hino que con el pasamontañas.

- Me temo que no sabría lucirla, no soy tan afeminado. Lo siento por ti, cariño -dijo con un ademán amanerado. No. Podía ser gracioso imaginarse a Sasuke embutido en el traje de lucha de la Guerrero Marte. Pero no sexy. El pasamontañas tampoco lo era, pero el resto de la equipación...

– Si no me quieres decir qué habéis apostado, bien. Pero no te inventes esas burradas.

- Vale, entonces sufre porque te dejaré con la duda y puede ser algo peor, que lo es. A ver, .¿qué has hecho hoy? .¿Has jugado contra alguien?

- Hoy sí. Contra Karin.

Se echó sobre el respaldo del sofá y puso las manos tras la nuca, estirándose. Escuché crujir su espalda.

- .¿Cómo juega esa esquizofrénica?

- Es de las mejores. Se pone nerviosa tras los tres primeros peloteos, pero devuelve muy bien.

- A ver ese saque.

Saqué la raqueta de la bolsa, tomé posición frente al sofá y posé botando una pelota imaginaria. Animada por mi uniforme del club de tenis, ensayé un saque a cámara lenta y silbé un zumbido cuando impulsé la raqueta hacia delante.

- Qué profesional. Qué sexy.

- Seguro -dije riendo.

- No lo dudes. ¿Te has encontrado con Karui?

- Sí. Nos hemos vuelto a pelear.

Sasuke se palmeó el regazo para que me sentara y ancló los talones en el escalón del sofá de debajo del almohadón.

- Cuéntaselo a Sasuke-kun.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él con las rodillas a la altura de su cadera y empecé a relatarle mi encontronazo. Karui y yo habíamos tenido problemas para soportarnos desde el día que nos conocimos en clase. La última había sido una discusión por unos apuntes que ella había prestado a una chica con la que yo hacía un trabajo en equipo. Unos papeles que yo no había visto jamás. No tenía otra forma de solucionar la cuestión que involucrar a todos los compañeros de clase y abrir debates sobre la intrusión con aires de grandeza.

Sasuke escuchó todo lo acontecido aquella tarde antes del partido. Cuando empecé a explicarle que Karui se había empeñado en llevar la discusión hasta los vestuarios, escuchamos a alguien gritar el nombre de Sasuke desde la calle. Él, sin embargo, movió la cabeza para restarle importancia y me instó a que continuara. Pero no me dejaron.

- .¡Uchiha! .¡Sé que estás ahí, mamón!

- Sé a qué viene. Pasa de él –me dijo con cara aburrida-. Se cansará.

- .¡.¡Uchiha!!

- .¿Y si no se cansa? .¿Por qué te está buscando?

- Porque cree que tengo algo suyo.

- .¿Algo suyo? .¿El qué?

- .¡Sé que me estás oyendo! .¡.¿Es que no tienes huevos para bajar?!

- Su novia.

Le miré sorprendida, y sin poder evitarlo me aparté un poco de él.

- .¿Por qué cree que _tienes_ a su novia?

- Porque algún listillo la habrá _raptado_ con consentimiento y me ha querido echar el muerto a mí. Ya vino ayer y no me quiso escuchar porque estaba demasiado cabreado.

El chico siguió insistiendo.

- .¡Me las vas a pagar, cabronazo! .¡Voy a bajarte esos humos de chulo de playa!

Sasuke meneó la cabeza. Le habían tocado la fibra.

- Como no se calle le arrancaré la cabeza. Apártate un momento –dijo dándome un par de palmadas en el muslo. Obedecí. Se levantó del sofá y se asomó por la ventana-. Eh, desgraciado. ¿Qué te tengo dicho? No tengo nada que ver con tus cuernos.

- No tengo entendido lo mismo –escuché desde la calle.

Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina. Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Me importa una mierda lo que tengas entendido. Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, así que tú y yo no tenemos de qué hablar. Venga, ya te estás largando, que molestas. Si sigues tendré que bajar para partirte la boca, a ver si así te callas.

Le eché un vistazo a la nevera. Había tres recipientes de plástico de comidas pasadas, uno de ellos con restos; un tarro de setas abierto, cinco envases de comida para llevar de fideos y una botella de salsa con un color que no correspondía a su descripción. Las baldas de la puerta estaban repletas de refresco y cerveza.

- .¡Yo a los achantados como tú me los empiezo a comer por un pie! .¿Te enteras?

- .¡Tú vas a empezar a comerme a mí las pelotas! .¡Ya me estás encabronando!

Busqué calabacines en los cajones inferiores y los puse a lavar para hacerle una tortilla a Sasuke-kun. Saqué un par de huevos y recogí el menaje a secar del fregadero para cocinar.

- No te lo vuelvo a repetir: o te vas o bajo a callarte... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –aparté las manos del fregadero, encontrándole entrando en la pequeña cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- .¿Vas a cocinar para mí otra vez, Sakura-chan?

- Voy a hacerte una miserable tortilla, porque tu cocina no me da para más.

- No te me vayas a poner a cocinar ahora. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella cariñosamente.

- No estás comiendo muy bien, Sasuke-kun. He visto todas las guarrerías que tenéis dentro de la nevera. Sólo comida para llevar y tarros raros.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa me hizo cosquillas. Miró la mesita al lado opuesto de la encimera.

- Es verdad. Tengo el azúcar y las vitaminas por los suelos. ¿Quieres que te recueste sobre la mesa y te coma a ti? Me subirá _de_ _todo_ como si fuera espuma.

- Con una tortilla de calabacín el plan no suena muy sugerente.

- A la mierda la tortilla, eres muy nutritiva tú solita –se encogió de hombros y curvó una sonrisa ladina-. El calabacín te lo puedes comer tú, si quieres.

- .¡Sasuke!

Se me acercó contoneándose con chulería, divertido. Tonteó con sus labios y su nariz sobre mi cara.

- .¿Qué me dices? .¿Me dejas?

- Es una marranería. Allí mismo desayunan Kankurō y Naruto.

- Pero el plan te parece bien –ronroneó-. Vamos a mi cuarto. Te juro que me podría comer la tortilla sin pasar por la sartén si te la echas encima. Tengo un hambre lupina –rugió.

- Me das miedo, Sasuke-kun –contesté fingiendo miedo.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula con los labios entreabiertos. Un suspiro pesado silbó entre sus dientes apretados. Levantó las cejas débilmente.

- Tienes miedo porque no conoces el hambre, Caperucita –dijo separándose rápidamente de mí-. Olvida el plan de cocinar y salgamos por ahí esta noche. Kankurō regresará con Sasame en un par de horas.

Eso lo cambiaba todo sustancialmente. El plan de pasar un rato agradable se convertiría en una misión.

Sasame era la persona más desequilibrada, después de Kankurō, que había pisado la casa jamás. Tenía quince años, un padre forrado y mucho tiempo que perder. La parejita se llevaba a matar pero ella seguía viniendo cuando le daba la vena para pasar unos días en el piso y ponerlos de los nervios a todos. Cada vez que salíamos en parejas Kankurō terminaba montando un pollo. Por separado eran personas más o menos tratables, pero juntas eran un cóctel molotov. Nadie se explicaba qué hacían juntos.

- Vale, quedarse aquí por la tortilla ha perdido toda la gracia –seguí a Sasuke hasta el salón-. Podemos escapar antes de que llegue la tormenta. ¿Y si vamos al cine?

- Yo quiero enrollarme contigo sin brazos de butacas por medio, Sakura-chan -se dejó caer en el sofá y me miró con la cabeza sobre el respaldo-. Te lo estaba diciendo en serio. Estoy pasando hambre. Falta menos de una semana para que empiece el segundo trimestre y hemos estado separados por vacaciones tres semanas. Desde que empezaron los horarios nuevos de tus clases de tenis y me cambiaron las clases por la mañana, estoy canino. La última vez que te quedaste a dormir aquí fue hace casi dos meses. Me tienes descuidado.

- Bueno, ya sabes que tampoco he podido hacer mucho. Si las cosas se nos ponen así...

- Todo eso lo entiendo y sé que no es culpa tuya. Pero no deja de ser una mierda.

- Lo siento, Sasuke –susurré acariciándole el pelo, con una rodilla apoyada en el brazo del sofá-. Intentaré sacar más tiempo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y miró al frente, sin moverse. Las capas de pestañas aleteaban despacio, acompañando ese gesto paciente. Le volví a acariciar el pelo, muerta de cariño por la añoranza de Sasuke. Saber que contaba el tiempo que no pasaba conmigo era muy estimulante. Por la parte que le tocaba debía ser una buena putada, pero a mí me encantaba saber que estaba tan pendiente de pasar el tiempo conmigo.

Desde que empezamos a salir no habíamos dejado de hacer cosas. A medida que nuestra relación prosperaba, sentía menos recelo a la hora de intimar con él y disfrutaba más de las cosas que me enseñaba porque Sasuke se hacía más mío. Tenía en consideración todo lo que me gustaba y lo que no y me enseñaba con paciencia cómo quererle. Así era muy difícil no ser natural con él y acariciarle y besarle como me había gustado soñar en mis años de absoluta ingenuidad: con completa confianza. Era minucioso en lo que hacía, conseguía hacerme reír y me repetía que me esperaría cuando yo me estancaba.

A pesar de todo, yo aún retenía conmigo esa última inocencia, la que debía perder entregándome completamente a él. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque no había surgido la ocasión perfecta. A veces reflexionaba y me decía a mí misma que no podía esperar a discriminar esa ocasión ideal porque todo fuera a tintarse de rosa de repente, porque Sasuke era mi gran amor y no había llegado a darme cuenta de aquello en unas circunstancias muy atractivas. Pero yo _sabía_ que no estaba preparada. La expectación y el miedo son emociones muy parecidas esencialmente. Pero era distintas al fin y al cabo y yo había aprendido a diferenciarlas.

Era, desde luego, un miedo bastante sano el que yo había estado sintiendo con Sasuke cada vez que nos íbamos acercando a la intimidad pura y dura. La intimidad con él había encontrado un punto cómodo y familiar, y su manera de versionar nuestros juegos no dejaba de sorprenderme nunca.

Sasuke ya me había hecho cosas encima de una mesa.

De varias maneras distintas.

Me había ido desnudando poco a poco, reservando siempre la vista del conjunto completo para cuando yo fuera a estar preparada; me había dado tanto placer como para dejarme satisfecha pero anhelante, llena de curiosidad por cómo sería ponerle la guinda al pastel y _explotar de verdad_, como él decía; había aceptado de buena gana terminar varias veladas dejándome un casto beso en los labios cuando se despedía de mí en la puerta de mi casa porque no salían de mí las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar.

Una vez, mientras yo tomaba un baño de espuma y me lamentaba por estar atravesando una crisis de identidad en nuestra relación, se sentó de espaldas a la bañera y empezó a hacer memoria de nuestra historia. Terminó describiendo sin pudor cómo se imaginó hacerme el amor la primera vez que yo _le jodía el corazón_ -de nuevo, como él decía-, mientras introducía una mano en el agua para asirme la mano. También me había dicho cosas desvergonzadas mientras nos poníamos tontos dentro de un armario en una fiesta y había ahogado un "te quiero" con un nudo en la garganta el día que había bajado a mi casa hecho una furia porque su padre había vuelto a Tokio a pasar unos días y no se aguantaban.

A veces no era nada fácil ser la novia de Sasuke, porque había habido broncas bien gordas, pero estas cosas y la adoración que sentíamos el uno por el otro hacían que todas las peleas y las decisiones difíciles parecieran anécdotas de menor importancia.

.¿Cómo no quererle cuando me esperaba con tanto amor y estaba tan pendiente de todo lo que yo necesitaba? .¿Cómo no derretirme cuando estaba sentado sin hacer intentos de coacción después de casi dos años de relación?

Me daba miedo pensar que Sasuke se cansaría de mí cuando no llegara a haber ningún _misterio_ entre nosotros, pero me obligaba a recordar la mirada de anhelo que me dirigía cuando deslizaba sus manos sobre mí al abrazarme para darme cuenta de que todo el tiempo de espera no era un juego. Sus abrazos y besos eran réplicas de los primeros que nos dimos como novios. Cada vez que me acariciaba buscaba la manera de hacerme cerrar los ojos. Me quería y me lo demostraba cambiando la mirada y la sonrisa cuando las compartía conmigo.

Eso lo hacía todo mucho más intenso. Todo lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía eran un motivo de excitación cuando lo veía sufrir por mi culpa.

- .¿Y Naruto?

- Va a empalmar. Si no pasa por aquí para cambiarse, se irá de farra directamente.

- Dos horas, .¿no?

Volvió a mirarme, atento.

- Dos horas.

Asentí lentamente y me incliné sobre él.

- Aprovechémoslas, .¿te parece?

El resto era historia. Era sentarme de nuevo a horcajadas sobre su regazo, engancharnos en un beso muy apasionado, acariciarnos y estrujarnos la ropa entre los dedos. Desde luego, Sasuke estaba necesitado de cariño. No se olvidaba de que yo vistiera la faldita plisada del uniforme, porque enseguida aprovechó mi arrebato metiendo las manos bajo la falda y apretándome contra él. No era consciente realmente de todo el tiempo en el que no habíamos tenido un ratito para nosotros hasta que nos escuché respirar. Estábamos jadeando y sólo acabábamos de empezar.

Hacía un calor sofocante, mucho peor que el que bochorno de la calle. Me sobraba hasta la piel pero no soportaba la idea de apartarme de Sasuke. Sus brazos me aprisionaron las piernas y su respiración caliente me abrasaba, pero me daba igual. Quería más. Sentía el calor de Sasuke como el mío y mi cuerpo pedía más.

Sasuke parecía leer mis pensamientos y coincidir conmigo. Me agarró con firmeza de las caderas para echarse de espaldas sobre los almohadones del sofá y arrastrarme con él. Me eché sobre él al tiempo que se acomodaba, besándole con furia. Estiré las piernas con las suyas y me quedé tendida sobre él, pero me acodé como pude para reptar sobre su pecho y seguir besándole. La piel de su cuello era caliente y tersa. Contra mis labios se dilataba y contraía su garganta al respirar lenta y profundamente, yo entera subía y bajaba al compás de sus inspiraciones, y el orden de mi ropa se pervertía con las caricias de sus manos... Se deslizaban de mis nalgas a los muslos aprovechando mi movimiento involuntario.

Gemí al volver a besarle en los labios y notar plenamente su erección clavada contra mi pelvis. Sasuke me levantó la falda al extender las manos sobre mis nalgas. Se tomó su tiempo para reconocerme. Al poco, cuando nos besábamos con mucha más suavidad, los dedos de Sasuke llegaron un poco más lejos, acaparando completamente mi trasero. Seguí besándole, en la clavícula, al tiempo que me acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello.

- Tú también me echabas de menos –murmuró, rozando la punta de su nariz contra mi frente.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj de la habitación de Naruto. Nos quedamos quietos; habíamos encontrado la posición correcta en el pequeño sofá. Advertí la indolente caída del sol en la luz que entraba por la ventana y se proyectaba en el respaldo del sofá antes de cerrar los ojos. Sentía todo gris y perezoso; silencioso e íntimo.

Noté un beso sobre el puente de la nariz y su aliento lento sobre la sien. Su erección no remitía y sus brazos seguían meciéndose a mis costados, internándose cada vez más. Me apetecía quedarme dormida y despertar con el suave gruñido que hacía Sasuke cuando entraba en sueño profundo.

Cerrando los ojos, dejándome caer en ese dulce sopor que se mezclaba con el deseo que Sasuke me despertaba, me encogí contra su pecho y abrí un poco más las piernas. Los dedos de la mano derecha de Sasuke tomaron la curva hacia abajo, con tanta lentitud que pensaba que terminaría el recorrido cuando fuera a quedarme frita.

Me hizo entornar los ojos.

Me palpó en la zona más resbaladiza de las braguitas. La punta de su primer dedo patinó. El débil resuello de placer nos salió a la vez.

- Joder, sí, me echabas de menos –susurró roncamente.

Apretó los dedos contra mi sexo. La palma descansaba abierta entre mis nalgas, ancha y ávida, y sus dedos no dejaban de explorar el canal estrecho de las braguitas. Su masaje digital me hizo cerrar las manos en un espasmo, atrapando su camiseta. Me obligó con su caricia a abrir un poco más las piernas.

- Estas cosas no se hacen, Sakura-chan. Si tienes hambre, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Sus brazos me reconfortaban por los costados, coronándome las caderas. Empecé a temblar ininterrumpidamente, a retorcerme de placer entre sus brazos, a gemir con más libertad. Escondí la cara contra su cuello, pero él pareció no aprobar mi respuesta. Me buscó el lóbulo de la oreja y dijo rozándome con los labios:

- Creo que te pido poco. No me prives. Todo lo que sale por esa boquita es mío –me orienté hacia él, gimiendo con la boca cerrada, y él puso oído a mis quejidos. Deslizó un dedo hasta el centro de mi clímax y lo movió tímidamente sobre él, como sabía que yo necesitaba. Yo respondí de golpe, abriendo la boca con sorpresa, sin poder evitar gemirle contra el oído-. Eso es... –siseó con voz ronca- Eso es... Gímeme, no tengas miedo, gímeme... Gime... –tragó en grueso- Hazme feliz, nena, ábreme un poco más las piernas.

Con la mano izquierda me acarició el largo del muslo derecho hasta alcanzar la rodilla. La sujetó y movió para rodear su cadera tras comprobar que yo no me resistía. Ahora Sasuke tenía completo acceso a mí y más hambre. Le escuché mojarse los labios cuando volví a gemir. Había hundido las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de mi cavidad y las movía de arriba abajo muy despacio. Las piernas me daban espasmos y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Perdía la orientación al ritmo de sus dedos.

Sasuke me afinaba como si fuera una guitarra. Él se alimentaba del sonido de los acordes y yo de las caricias lentas y estudiadas de sus dedos.

- .¿Así? –preguntó tras dar con la nota perfecta.

- Sí... Ah... Así... –musité. Le contesté finalmente con un gemido y continué deshaciéndome entre sus brazos. Estaba rota. E insatisfecha. Pero demasiado amodorrada con toda aquella adrenalina descargada para seguir con el mismo juego durante mucho más tiempo.

Mis jadeos iban espaciándose con los movimientos tiernos de la mano de Sasuke. Le busqué los labios y le besé superficialmente, pero él volvía a estar en desacuerdo, porque enseguida me abrió los labios y me besó con lengua. Llevé una mano temblorosa hasta su nuca para no dejarme llevar por el mareo. La boca de Sasuke me absorbía irresistiblemente. Estaba siendo suave y hambriento. Ah, Dios. Me dejó más mareada. Sasuke me quería hacer caer en coma.

Estaba rota por dentro: respiraba erráticamente, una de mis rodillas descansaba a la altura de su cadera, mi sexo hormigueaba aún por sus caricias, las manos apretadas en puños en torno a su camiseta y su cabello por las oleadas de placer se negaban a soltarle.

Y la dureza de Sasuke estaba intacta debajo de mi falda arrugada. Sasuke estaba intacto.

Él cerraba los ojos y se calmaba. Se había reacomodado descansando un pie sobre el suelo, ya que la base del sofá era sólo un poco más ancha que la amplitud de sus hombros. Intenté ayudarle a descansar acariciándole el pecho distraídamente. Me miró a la débil luz que nos quedaba. Su voz todavía resacosa:

- Seguro que tienes las mejillas encendidas.

- Sí. Soy una bombilla felizmente encendida.

_Pero más encendida que tú, no, desde luego. Parece que ahí abajo has puesto el piloto automático, _pensé.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, cuestionándome con la mirada juguetonamente, y me acarició la cintura. Volví a descansar sobre él.

- Sasuke-kun... Cómo me gustaría que nos quedáramos solos esta noche.

* * *

**Próxima parada: capi final de la secuela. Calculo que estará en parrilla sobre San Valentín. Crucemos los dedos.**

**.¿Qué pasará en el último capítulo? .¿Terminarán yendo de cañas con Kankurō**** y Sasame? .¿Les pillarán ****en el sofá, ****atontados perdidos? .¿Aparecerá de nuevo el chico que exigía explicaciones con una recortada? .¿Ganará Sasuke la apuesta o tendrá que replantearse la vida para no vivir debajo de un puente? .¿Terminará Sakura de hacer la tortilla?**

**.¿Gusta? .¿Decepciona? Escúpelo en el botoncito verde de abajo :)**


	9. Epílogo II

**.¡Feliz día de San Valentín! .¿Lo estáis celebrando?**

**Yo lo voy a celebrar de esta manera, cerrando Byakuya. Espero que os guste como regalo. Las musas me han dado mucho cariño que transformar para escribir ese capi.**

**.¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**

**Epílogo II**

- Quédate. En mi habitación vamos a estar solos.

- Ya me gustaría, pero no puedo.

- Si quieres, puedes. No lo tenemos tan difícil, no seas tonta.

Arrugué la nariz.

- Con Sasame aquí no estoy tranquila. Ellos no se sienten incómodos, pero yo sí. Si empiezan a discutir en mitad de la noche me desvelo y al día siguiente no sé qué cara ponerles. Se pelean hasta por los grumos del zumo, .¿cómo voy a estar cómoda?

Sasuke movió la cabeza hacia mí.

- Si consiguiese que esos dos se pierdan por ahí esta noche, .¿te quedarías?

- Pues suena muy mal, pero... puede. Me apetece mucho.

Soltó una risita burlona y me dijo seductoramente al oído:

- Así que sólo tengo que mojarte las bragas y hacer un par de llamadas para que te olvides de las fichas, .¿eh?

- Necesitas algo más para que me olvide de las fichas, playboy.

- Qué gracioso. Lo dices como si mojarte no fuera suficiente para hacerte olvidar que vivo con dos desgraciados que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, pillándote en medio de un orgasmo.

Tal y como estábamos, no me costó mucho imaginármelo. A qué mala hora se le ocurrió decir aquello. El sonido mental de una llave encajando en la cerradura de la puerta principal y el chirrido de ésta al abrirse desplegó la alerta en mi cuerpo como una chispa de fuego sobre un desierto de pólvora. Hasta hacía sólo dos minutos Sasuke-kun estaba haciendo lo propio para poder escuchar un orgasmo de mis labios y yo había olvidado, efectivamente, que no estábamos en Tokio, donde el horario de trabajo de Itachi era predecible y seguro. Me miraba sin parpadear cuando me aparté de él de un empujón. Quedé arrodillada sobre él, con la boca desencajada.

- .¿Cómo... puedes...?

-Si me hubieras dado medio minuto más, te habría recordado lo que te has estado perdiendo durante las vacaciones.

Esbozó una sonrisa taimada y me expuso su mano a un palmo de las narices. Tenía los dedos anular y el meñique flexionados hacia la palma.

- Normalmente necesito tres dedos, .¿recuerdas? Con dos también funciona, pero éste –dijo articulando el pulgar- resulta muy útil.

.¿Eran sólo sus neuras sobre mi debilidad con él o era tan inevitable que yo me olvidara de todo cuando Sasuke se ocupaba de mí?

- Deja de vacilarme, Sasuke.

- Por los Budas que no te estoy vacilando.

- .¡No hables de eso como si fuera algo normal! –exclamé apartando su mano.

- Sabes que lo es. .¿O no? –volvió a enseñarme los dedos.

Me desconcentró momentáneamente.

- A estas alturas aún no entiendo cómo puedes hablar tan alegremente de sexo.

Se encogió de hombros.

- .¿A quién no le gusta hablar sobre lo que le gusta?

- Está bien. .¿Sabes? Ese es el caso. Yo tengo escrúpulos. No sé cómo reaccionarías tú con tus compañeros, pero si nos pillaran alguna vez, yo... No sé, les gritaría que es culpa tuya, que eres un depravado. Y luego me moriría de vergüenza.

- Joder, pues para tener un novio tan amenazante te encontrarían muy dispuesta –se echó a reír.

- .¡Esto es serio!

- Claro que lo es –dijo aún con la sonrisa divertida-. Pero es lo que toca. Sabes que hasta que no te instales aquí y esos dos se vayan, no nos queda otra que correr el riesgo. Pero deja de martirizarte; no es tan grave porque no nos han pillado y no lo van a hacer –dijo cansinamente. Me revolví incómoda, completamente fría. Quería quitarme esa desagradable sensación de encima, no tener la angustiosa certeza de que podrían entrar en ese mismo momento y encontrarme a horcajadas sobre Sasuke-kun. Aquello ya era suficiente para morirme de vergüenza súbita. .¿Por qué me enfadaba? Él tenía razón. Sólo le hacía falta ponerse un poco _cariñoso_ conmigo para que...- No lo van a hacer –repitió.

- Es imposible que lo sepas. Cualquier día nos podemos dejar llevar en tu cuarto y no enterarnos de que llegan y están por aquí.

- Sé el ruido que hacen. Cada uno tiene un manojo de llaves propio de un funcionario de prisiones.

- Ya. Pero no son mancos.

Arrugó el ceño. Yo lo arrugué aún más. Que Sasuke tuviera una idea de qué pudieran estar haciendo fuera de casa o del ruido que hacían antes de entrar no me aliviaba. Los tres segundos que pudiéramos tener desde que escucháramos las llaves hasta que estuviéramos presentables no eran suficientes. Ni siquiera podía pensar en agarrar la ropa que me fuera a quitar y huir hacia la habitación de Sasuke porque cada vez que estaba con él las rodillas dejaban de ser operativas para mí. Como era el caso.

Sasuke se incorporó sobre los codos, preocupado.

- Oye, que no es para tanto. No nos van a ver hacer nada bestia en el sofá. Sabes que no nos han pillado –abrí la boca para rebatirle pero él alzó la barbilla para hacerme callar-. Estabas tardando en recordármelo, ya, una vez Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero debes recordar que todo salió bien y no sospechó nada. Además, ellos no son santos. Si te contara lo que hacen esos cerdos, no los mirarías a la cara.

Me relajé un poco, pero seguí tensa.

- No te van a mirar mal. Por ninguna razón. Puedo darte mi palabra: si lo hacen amanecerán con una katana atravesada de sien a sien.

Cabeceé.

- V-vale.

- Así me gusta.

Volví a echarme con él, pero lo hice contra le respaldo del sofá, de canto. Sasuke-kun debía conservar el buen humor de antes, porque no tardó en besarme, hacerme un par de carantoñas y dejarme debajo de él.

- Ahora lo tengo todo mucho más controlado –dijo echándole una mirada traviesa y oscura a la puerta principal.

- Ya te veo venir.

- Desde aquí puedo amenazar con la raqueta –le sonreí. Sasuke se mojó los labios con una caída de ojos-. Reconócelo. .¿A que te pone?

Le di un buen pellizco en el abdomen que lo hizo encogerse.

- Te pasas de chulo, .¿sabes? Puedo tomarte la palabra y hacer que estos revolcones vayan extinguiéndose del "hotelito" para reeducarte. Pórtate bien –Sasuke me miraba amenazadoramente desde arriba. Sí, lo tenía todo más controlado-. Si me quedo, todavía tengo tiempo para ir a por las fichas y hacer unas cuantas antes de acostarme.

- Dudo mucho que quieras salir de aquí cuando termine contigo –dijo con un tono de absoluta autoridad-. Además, si eres mi rehén, tendrás que someterte e irte despidiendo de las puñeteras fichas. Me servirás la cena como una geisha obediente, te dirigirás a mí con un apodo digno del "bakufu" y te pondrás la poca ropa que yo quiera dejarte para dormir.

- El juego de la esclavitud ha expirado. Seré un rehén por las buenas, que estoy sacrificando una buena noche de apuntes por ti. Y tú ya te puedes ir olvidando de la dichosa maquinita. No se te ocurriría dejarme sola para escabullirte al sofá.

- No, nena, -negó con pereza- dejarte sola en la cama, no. Pero si encarta podría hacer algún trato contigo. Ya verás. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos interese a los dos.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó muy despacio.

- Eres un... tramposo. Siempre ganas... más que yo con los... tratos que me propones –ahogué con voz infantil.

Levantó las cejas al separarse de mí un momento.

- De tramposo, nada. Si lo fuera,... ahora mismo estarías... desnuda en mi futón,... amarrada por las muñecas... a la tubería del radiador... con la correa del raquetero.

Solté una risita tonta de excitación. Se hundió en mi cuello; le abracé y froté la rodilla contra su muslo.

- La imaginación de Sasuke-kun no gasta bromas, .¿eh?... ¿Y? .¿Qué más?

- Y nada. Esos puntos suspensivos se los regalo a tus neuronas.

Apreté los labios. Me los mordí por dentro. Me desinflé. Quería que me diera alguna pista sobre lo que quería hacerme, saber si me esperaba alguna sorpresa de las suyas.

- Tú eres bueno con esto... Ah... ¿No podrías echarle una mano a mi imaginación? –pregunté.

- Puedo echarle dos –dijo acariciándome el largo de los muslos.

Vale, eso lo mejoraba mucho todo. De vuelta a mis braguitas, a sus arrullos sensuales y a las manos inquietas. De vuelta a su erección y al infierno de su piel.

Me arqueé débilmente debajo de él, sintiendo cosquillas por toda la piel. Se me empezaban a ocurrir burradas. .¿Me seguiría el rollo? Por lo que dijo, deduje que sí.

- Pero dame materia prima. Demuéstrame que te has acordado de mí todo este tiempo.

- .¿Me obedecerías?

- Ponme a prueba.

Noté cómo se le tensaban los músculos de los muslos contra los míos al impulsarse dulcemente contra mí y obligarme a acogerle entre las piernas. Su cuerpo ancho y duro y sus manos juguetonas revolucionaban anticipadamente mis hormonas.

.¿Que qué se me pasaba por la cabeza? Muchas cosas, nada que pudiera aprobar el pudor. Su mirada calculadora y sus besos elegantes absorbían cualquier producto de mi raciocinio. Era delicioso tener entre mis brazos, sobre mí, medio encajado entre las piernas, todo lo que Sasuke-kun significaba para mí con el plus del aura sexual que irradiaba con tanta rabia. Ese chico me deseaba y me preguntaba por lo que quería.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para hundirme y perderme en esa sensación de descontrol, para saborear con un sentido menos el descubrimiento a destiempo de los movimientos de Sasuke traducidos en mi cuerpo. Se me ocurrió qué podía pedirle en primer lugar instantáneamente.

- .¿Me muerdes? –susurré.

Sasuke se sometió. Me dio mordisquitos lentos y húmedos en el cuello, en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras seguía acariciándome el largo de un muslo. Me besó las clavículas... me rodeó un pecho con la nariz y me dio un mordisco superficial en un pezón, al que le siguió un pequeño tirón antes de retirarse. Solté una exhalación larguísima, entrecortada y silenciosa. Volvió a hacerlo y yo me quejé lastimosamente.

Me abrió el último botón del cuello del polo y yo le miré con súplica. Sus ojos duros me seguían mientras una mano ascendía a mi pecho, sobre el polo, para descubrir mi sujetador y apartarlo hasta el esternón. El polo se tensó del todo cuando apuró el último centímetro. Encajó su barbilla bajo la prenda al inclinarse de nuevo sobre mí. Se ladeó y me dio un mordisco muy abierto y tierno en el espacio desnudo de un pecho, como si estuviera mordiendo una manzana. Ronroneó con los ojos cerrados, muy despacio, sellando el mordisco con los labios. Mis pechos se habían hinchado, respiraba con la boca completamente abierta.

Le deseaba tanto que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía su mirada hambrienta y fija a pesar de las sombras. Sasuke-kun estaba dentro de mi cabeza, obligándome a desearle, debilitándome.

- Tranquila. Esta no será la única manera de morderte –dijo a media voz. Me mordisqueó en procesión hasta cuello, levantándome con mucha pausa las caderas- .¿Me vuelves a hacer feliz, Sakura-chan? –susurró en mi oído con carraspera. Volví a abrí las piernas para él como me pedía. Y me _mordió_. Ahogando un gemido grave cerca de mi oído, me mordió con su cuerpo en el centro del mío.

Me temblaron las piernas.

- Ah... Sasuke... –gemí. Estaba atropellada de ganas de tocarle, que me tocara, de abrazarlo y abarcarlo entero. Estaba vibrando por tenerlo. Se me iba la vida en sentirle plenamente, en todos los sentidos. Pero no podía pedirle nada porque no tenía boca más que para gemir- Sasuke... ah, ah...

Se reacomodó entre mis piernas abiertas y, ayudándose de la mano que hizo desaparecer bajo mis nalgas, forzó su erección contra mí. Creía estar deshaciéndome. Estaba duro, muy duro, y yo muy blanda. Cada vez más húmeda.

Me asaltó la necesidad de acercarle a mí aunque él ya me estuviera aplastando, así que, ayudándome de ese brazo que me sostenía, icé la rodilla por su costado, le abracé por las nalgas y participé en esa locura.

- Más, Sasuke... –gemí agudamente.

Volvió a repetirlo, despacio, varias veces, y los dos temblamos cada segundo de fricción. El movimiento me dejaba lánguida, resplandeciente de deseo; cada movimiento me alejaba aun más de la plena satisfacción. Con la fuerza intacta de Sasuke entre las piernas, le abracé. Sumé la otra pierna.

Seguía moviéndose contra mí, clavándose superficialmente en mí, cada vez con menos fuerza, pero sin desistir.

Cuando su envite cesó, aún respirábamos entrecortadamente. Se dejó caer sobre mí, buscando el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí su cuerpo casar perfectamente con el mío. Su calor y peso me gustaban aunque pesaba y desprendía el calor de un oso. De hecho, me estaba aplastando las costillas. Pero era delicioso, no había otra palabra. Tanto como seguir sintiendo su erección contra mi sexo. Era una comodidad difícil de describir.

Quizá sólo pueda definirse y resumirse con la palabra _sexo_.

- Así te quería yo tener –susurró.

Lo curioso era que, sintiéndome tan plena como me sentía, era él quien estaba erguido y yo quien estaba deshecha. Estaba retorcida debajo de él, con las piernas mal ancladas a sus caderas, los brazos dormidos, asomándome por encima de su hombro. Su respiración, aunque errática, era más lenta que la mía y me hundía contra el sofá con cada inspiración.

Estaba majara perdida de amor por él, borracha de delirio físico... era increíblemente feliz.

Con la energía que me inundaba creía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke-kun se incorporó sobre mí para encender la pequeña lámpara que teníamos a la cabeza. Bajó el volumen del televisor, que yo había olvidado por completo, y cogió su móvil de encima de la mesa. Buscó un nombre en la agenda del teléfono al tiempo que se echaba sobre mí y se acodaba. Escuché un par de tonos y un saludo, pero no captaba más que un murmullo.

- Hola, pederasta cabrón. .¿Dónde estás? –Sasuke guardó silencio con una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada- No, aún no. Esos lotes no tienen destinatario todavía.

Miré a Sasuke extrañada. Ignoró mi ceño fruncido.

- La casa. La necesito esta noche –resopló tras escuchar la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono- No te importa. Vete a la mierda –se escucha una risa acompañada por un tono jactancioso. Sasuke cuadra los hombros y entorna los ojos-. Me lo dice el soplapollas que no consigue entrarle a una tía a la que no le vaya el sadomaso para que lo sometan y le pongan a parir.

Le miré con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, escandalizada, y Sasuke-kun confirmó sus palabras con un movimiento determinante de cabeza.

- En contra de lo que quieras creer, tengo todas las cosas en su sitio, y me podría apostar una buena caja expendedora de_ caramelos _en que tú no estás mejor que yo... Ya. Seguro. .¿Te impondrás con ella para decirle que esta noche no hay nada que rascar o te pasarás por aquí para coger las fustas y te dé tus azotes?

Jugué con el pelo de Sasuke. Él ponía su cara indolente y entornaba los ojos de nuevo.

- Por una vez, haced vida nocturna callejera, coño. Así os aireáis un poquito y se os expande la mala leche, que aquí dentro apesta –parpadeó con aire aburrido-. Tú sí que no sabes lo que nos pides a Naruto y a mí cuando te traes a Sasame a casa por tu puñetera vida nocturna, así que esta vez te vas a joder. La pregunta es: .¿vas a buscarte la vida por ahí o tengo que tapiar la puerta?

Los segundos decisivos. Sasuke esgrime una sabrosa sonrisa de victoria.

- Está bien... No la necesito... Nos vemos –colgó y buscó otro número.

- .¿A quién llamas ahora?

- A Naruto. No le pasará nada si duerme una noche debajo de un puente –pareció recordar algo de repente-. .¿Sabías que tiene en su armario un cosplay de Hyakurin, Sakura-chan?

- .¿A Naruto le van esas cosas? De lo que me estoy enterando hoy.

- No. Bueno, no lo sé; después del fetichismo que se traía con el pasamontañas, quién sabe. El caso es que es de su prima. O eso dijo. Adivina quién lo va a estrenar esta noche para darme de cenar.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Eso digo yo. .¿Naruto? –volvió a atender al teléfono- .¿Vas a pasar por casa?... Nada de eso. Necesito la casa –puso cara de completa irritación- Tú con la misma tontería, ni escucharte... No estoy muy seguro. Por curiosidad, a ti no te gustan las bragas, .¿verdad? Ponértelas, digo... No. Me da igual que tengas bragas, yo también tengo un par de Sak... –le estampé una mano en la boca.

- .¡Sasuke! –le grité. Me dio un beso de disculpa en la palma y la apartó de su boca.

- Pero, .¿te va ponerte tacones y esas cosas?... Me dejas más tranquilo. Si montamos una fiesta en casa Sakura-chan y yo y no te asomas por aquí te estarás haciendo un gran favor... Vale. Hasta luego –colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en el suelo-. Que te manda saludos. Y que estamos oficialmente fuera de peligro: nada de visitas y nada de gritos. No amaneceré mañana en la comisaría.

Suspiré. Era todo un alivio saber que podría dormir allí sin tener que atender a la puerta del pasillo. Sasuke me despertaría dibujándome tonterías con los dedos en la espalda; lo vería levantarse en calzoncillos con una sonrisa y un guiño para escaparse a la cocina a exprimirme unas naranjas. Estaríamos fuera del alcance de los gritos de Sasame. Sí, el silencio podía ser música celestial.

- Suena genial.

- Sí –gruñó antes de volver a inclinarse sobre mí y besarme.

Ronroneé y tiré de su camiseta poco a poco, ávida por el tacto de su piel. Sasuke-kun se incorporó para quitársela, descubriendo su torso amplio y trabajado, y dejó caer la camiseta al suelo. Cuando volvió a mí, siguió con aquello que yo había interrumpido y metió una mano debajo de mi polo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la banda elástica de mi sostén, se pasearon a lo largo de ésta para reconocer el tejido. Frunció los labios contra los míos.

- No. No me digas que llevas puesto un sujetador deportivo.

Me levantó la camiseta hasta la clavícula y miró la prenda con frustración.

- Ya me extrañaba que fuera tan alto.

- Son muy cómodos –expliqué.

- Serán cómodos, pero no dejan de ser trampas.

- Trampas para pulpos –completé quitándome el polo-. No pienso ayudarte a quitármelo después de haberle dicho a Naruto que tienes algunas de mis braguitas.

- Entonces haremos un paréntesis y le echaremos un vistazo a las que llevas hoy –tiró de la falda hacia arriba y sonrió cuando la luz de un anuncio llamativo de la tele iluminó mi ropa interior-. Qué bien. Hoy tocan las de libélulas y nenúfares –soltó la falda, se echó ligeramente sobre mí y asió el borde de las braguitas por debajo de la gomilla de la falda. Me las deslizó hasta las rodillas. Las flexioné para que terminara de quitármelas. Las cogió con las dos manos y observó los dibujitos-. Cómo me ponen estas guarrerías, son el colmo de la obscenidad –me miró y se las metió en un bolsillo de las bermudas-. Adjudicadas.

- Llevo falda. Ni hablar.

- Mientras estés aquí. Hace calor pero no tanto como para que vayas enseñándole a la gente por la calle el... nenúfar.

Me eché a reír. Él me sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó sobre mis rodillas flexionadas.

- Es una bonita manera de llamarlo. Se parecen bastante.

- No me lo parece.

- Porque lo miras desde el ángulo equivocado.

Mecí las rodillas y él se movió conmigo.

- .¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí hoy?

- .¿Hmm? .¿Nuevo? .¿De qué?

- De esas cosas que me enseñas.

- Me temo que por el momento sólo se me ha ocurrido un apodo. Y el secuestro oficial amarrándote al radiador, claro. Pero creo que no estás preparada para eso; tengo un largo camino de profundización en el pervertimiento pendiente contigo antes de que nos lo propongamos.

- Ahora sí que me das miedo.

- Haces bien. .¿Qué pasa con lo de hoy? .¿Te apetece algo en especial?

La verdad era que sí.

- Me apetece preguntarte algo.

- Qué.

- Sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. Antes de que llamaras a tus compañeros.

- Qué.

- Eso que hacíamos... ¿se parece mucho a... hacerlo?

Mareó la mirada.

- Algo.

- El movimiento es igual, .¿no?

- Lo es. Pero te he hecho cosas más parecidas a hacerlo que eso. Al menos para ti.

- .¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando... cuando estás dentro?

Reflexionó un momento antes de contestarme.

- Es como meterse en una piscina de agua caliente.

- .¿De verdad? –pregunté extrañada.

- Sí. Sólo que esa sensación la tienes concentrada en un solo sitio y te quedas gilipollas. Lo único que sabes es que tienes ganas de tirarte de cabeza.

- Qué gráfico.

- Qué quieres que te diga. Con el sexo todo es muy gráfico.

La curiosidad no estaba siendo buena conmigo. Ino me había descrito cómo se había sentido en su primera vez cuando a mí el tema no me interesaba mucho. Al empezar a salir con Sasuke empecé a tener demasiados reparos para preguntarle por estas cosas porque no quería ponerla tan al día de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No con el sexo puro y duro. Todo lo que conocía eran mis propias impresiones cuando Sasuke y yo jugábamos; y él había despertado la curiosidad en mí demasiadas veces como para no preguntarme si lo que yo pensaba sobre las relaciones sexuales estaba mal encaminado. Tanto tiempo sin jugar con él hacía que hasta la caricia más corriente fuera más interesante.

- .¿Harías un experimento conmigo?

- .¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero saber qué se siente. Un poco.

Frunció el ceño.

- .¿Cómo que "un poco"?

- Pues a... si tú... si tú, por ejemplo... me enseñaras qué se siente cuando... –moví las manos como si el resto fuera absolutamente evidente. Pero él estaba arqueando una ceja. .¿No estaba claro?- Sólo tendrías que... ¡ya sabes!

- No.

- Sí, lo sabes. Que me enseñes. Cómo es eso. Un poquito.

- Al grano.

- Quiero saber qué se siente con eso dentro –solté.

Tres segundos de silencio.

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. .¿Tanta curiosidad tienes?

- Sí –la vergüenza y la curiosidad estaban haciendo un buen trabajo conmigo, aunque imagino que no existen condiciones mejores para decirle a tu novio que quieres probar la simple penetración-. Sólo un poco –le recordé.

- Sólo la punta.

- Sí. Ahora.

Los rasgados ojos de Sasuke-kun se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a esa reacción, ya que parpadeó después con tranquilidad. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

- Entonces hagámoslo bien.

Buscó con la mirada sobre la mesa.

- .¿Qué buscas?

- Un condón.

- .¿En la mesa?

- Sí, alguno debe quedar por aquí –apartó unas revistas y la tarrina de CDs. Había una cucharilla de plástico, un certificado de notas a nombre de Kankurō, unas pinzas de colores para el pelo y un paquete de chicles aplastado bajo el montón. Sasuke aventuró la mano hasta alcanzar el cenicero. Le quitó la tapadera- Bingo.

Un único condón, de envoltorio llamativo -frutillas danzarinas con ojos sugerentes-. Un preservativo de sabor a moras. Me pareció una broma. Eso tenía más pinta de envoltorio de chicle con relleno líquido. Pero él se lo estaba tomando en serio, buscaba la fecha de caducidad dándole vueltas.

- .¿Por qué guardáis preservativos en el cenicero?

- Por dos buenas razones: la primera es lo práctico que resulta tener un plastiquito de éstos a mano en el salón.

Le miré pasmada.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No son santos. O mejor dicho, -abrió comillas con los dedos- "aquí el más tonto hace relojes", que parece que no nos libramos ninguno. La segunda razón es que Naruto y yo le hacemos muchas visitas al salón cuando Sasame viene a pasar la noche... –le interrumpí.

- Eso empieza a sonar muy sospechoso.

Sasuke-kun me miró furioso y yo estallé en carcajadas.

- Estoy a punto de enseñarte lo heterosexual que soy. Es muy peligroso para ti que me tomes a la ligera. Créeme, no quieres que caiga sobre ti una venganza a lo Uchiha.

Cabeceé aguantándome otra carcajada. Se llevó el envase a los dientes y le dio un tirón. El látex brilló con la luz amarilla de la lámpara y el olor a frutas del bosque me hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-Como te decía, Naruto y yo venimos aquí, los dos muy contentos con nuestra vida heterosexual, por culpa de Sasame y Kankurō. A veces esos dos se recrean tanto que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, y el tapizado solía echar una peste a tabaco rancio demasiado asquerosa para quedarse aquí tirado toda la noche. Tomamos una decisión. Todo está permitido en el salón: timbas, alcohol, chicas, incluso operaciones a corazón abierto; pero el tabaco no. Si alguien quiere fumar, lo mandamos a la ventana y le damos el cenicero de la habitación de Kankurō.

- .¿Por qué no éste?

- Porque el otro tiene que limpiarlo él. Que se joda.

Eché un vistazo para ver las manos de Sasuke colocar y desenrollar el preservativo. Me gustó ver su ceño fruncido de preocupación y sus manos grandes ajustando el plástico a la base del pene. Me recorrió una extraña sensación de culpabilidad cuando imaginé el dolor que podría hacerme y la disculpa que le debería a Sasuke. Pero no dejé que el malestar se hiciera más grande. Realmente quería tener una nueva experiencia, y quería que fuera esa. Estaba preparada.

Miró su entrepierna un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

- .¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? –asentí- .¿Seguro? –volví a asentir- Está bien.

Flexionó un brazo contra el sofá para echarse sobre mí. Tardó un poco más en colocarse y ajustarse entre mis piernas. Me palpó ligeramente y frunció el ceño fugazmente al mover el brazo para ocuparse de sí mismo. Entonces me miró con la preocupación de leer cualquier señal de incomodidad. O de arrepentimiento.

Un momento después sentí un roce cálido en la entrada que me abría tímidamente los labios. Cerré los ojos para sentirlo con más detalle justo cuando empecé a reconocer la forma de la cabeza asomar dentro de mí. Iba muy despacio, adaptándose y tanteando cada segundo de inmersión. Todo era suave hasta que su ligero movimiento de entrada se obstaculizó por el grosor. No se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido. Me malinterpretó.

- .¿Te duele?

- No.

- .¿Sigo? –preguntó entre dientes.

- Sigue.

Se empujó con firmeza, milímetro a milímetro, muy apretado a mí. Sentía la forma a la perfección, aprendía de cada centímetro como si lo estuviera palpando con los dedos.

- .¿Estás apretando?

- No. Creo que no –estaba tranquila, segura de estar preparada para nuestro pequeño experimento, pero estábamos tan ceñidos que empezaba a dudar-. Yo qué sé, no sabría decirte...

Los párpados apenas me contestaban cuando intenté abrir los ojos. Sasuke seguía con los suyos fijos en mí. Le acaricié la mandíbula abultada por el músculo. Una gota de sudor le resbaló hasta la sien. Su cadera dejó de forzar la bajada entre mis muslos, pero había tanta presión dentro de mí que parecía seguir empujando. Por fin sentí su glande. Era...

- Qu-qué raro es.

Me quedaba corta. Era rarísimo. Me hacía sentir las piernas vencidas y el corazón estaba dejando de funcionarme. A su alrededor, la gravedad de las paredes de mi sexo era asfixiante.

- Sí, es raro.

- Imagino que para ti también –caí en ese mismo momento que para él debía serlo.

- S-sí –contestó entre dientes.

- No me ha dolido.

- Te dije que no lo haría.

- Así que... esto... ¿esto es todo?

Suspiró.

- Sólo es la punta. No, esto no es todo.

- No –desde luego, no era poco. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a la presión pero aún me temblaban las manos-. Es muy intenso, pero pensaba que sería más doloroso.

- Me ha costado entrar. Estás relajada, pero cerrada como un puño.

- Por eso estoy desconcertada.

- Lo he hecho muy despacio, y sólo me estoy asomando.

- V-vale. Pero... es todo por el estilo. .¿No?

Cabeceó, indeciso.

- Por el estilo, sí. Más o menos. Sólo que es el comienzo. Es aún más divertido.

- Yo no lo llamaría divertido. Es... como...

- Cierra los ojos y fíjate en esto. Dime si no es divertido.

Le obedecí. Empezó a salir de mí. Fue saliendo poco a poco hasta que el grosor dejó de taponar, recorriéndome un espasmo que me hizo entreabrir la boca. Eso había sido una buena curva en una montaña rusa. Cuando volvió a entrar y su grosor volvió a llenarme, sin pausa, el espasmo se multiplicó en intensidad y me atravesó todo el cuerpo hasta la coronilla. Entonces fue cuando abrí la boca por completo. Había adivinado todo lo que podía estar esperándome tras el cabezal de su empuje y esa vez mi cuerpo estaba más preparado a su llegada; me había adaptado como un guante a él a pesar de la tensión.

- Dios mío...

Estaba tan encajado que casi podía sentirlo latir. No sabía si eran sus latidos o los míos.

- Esto es otra cosa, .¿no?

- Ah... –balbuceé.

- Es... lo más divertido que puedas hacer.

- Y si... ¿y si lo haces otra vez?

Volvió a hacerlo. Se me erizó toda la piel. No había contado nunca con esa sensación, con que Sasuke-kun se tensara por completo sobre mí, con que fuera a sentir el cuerpo dilatárseme de esa manera tan revolucionaria, que fuera tan fantástico sentirle dentro de mí aunque fuera por poco.

- Y... ¿Si lo hicieras del todo?... Sólo... sólo por probar.

Me acarició un muslo con firmeza aunque le sentí vacilar. Había cerrado los ojos demasiado tiempo.

- Si quieres que te la meta entera, me tendrás que enseñar la velocidad.

Le rodeé con una pierna adormecida la cadera, justo como había hecho cuando me había _mordido_. Se inclinó sobre mí apoyando el brazo izquierdo sobre el sofá, a mi costado, y posó su frente en la mía. Me acarició un pecho por el lateral con un pulgar antes de añadir:

- .¿Preparada para recibir _todo mi amor_?

- Eso espero.

Me sonrió sólo con la comisura de los labios, me agarró de nuevo de la cadera con su mano derecha y empezó a entrar en mí.

- No esperes música de violines.

Lo de antes no había sido, para nada, música de violines. Había sido una música grave y baja pero estridente y extraña para mi cuerpo. Y lo que venía ahora comenzaba con un redoble de entrada para una orquesta entera.

Si el principio me hizo alucinar, esto me hizo querer gritar. Que se asomara con la cabeza parecía una nimiedad ahora que lo sentía profundizar tan duro e interminable.

Creí que me iba a dividir en dos. Parecía mentira que sintiera la penetración en cada músculo, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera siendo ensartado. Noté toda la piel enfebrecida, gemela a la de Sasuke allí donde me tocaba. Apreté mi abdomen contra el de Sasuke y el tobillo contra sus nalgas, inconsciente de estar arqueándome y acuciándole a entrar. Cuando había recorrido lo que yo pensaba que era la mitad en mi interior, gemí con la boca cerrada.

Sentía continuamente una pequeña molestia palpitante que rápidamente se convertía en placer, pero .¿dolor? La verdad es que no. Sasuke ya me había roto el himen con los dedos por accidente.

- Sak-kura... –gimió gravemente entre dientes. Quería ir más despacio que yo. Me había clavado los dedos en una nalga y respiraba superficialmente- Por los Budas, Cristo, Confucio, Vishnú, y toda la corte de los dioses griegos... qué apretada estás...

Entraba despacio, arrasando, iluminándome con su energía por dentro. Ardía, latiendo en su pene a un ritmo desacompasado al mío. Se acercaba al final apoteósicamente con cada centímetro nuevo. A medida que se hundía en mí, el exterior dejaba de ser estable.

_Estoy flotando -_ me dijo mi cuerpo, extático y confundido -. _Estoy flotando en medio de un terremoto_. _Me gusta este caos. Es el caos._

- Sólo un poco más, nena... Sólo un poco...

Y entonces me quedé ahí, en punto muerto, debajo de Sasuke. Como un juguete roto. Sasuke me llenaba, me daba su vida con su calor, me daba ganas de ser y no ser_. _El terremoto había explotado.

.¿Era yo una persona antes de tenerle dentro? Ahora sí que estaba entera. Mi cuerpo cobraba sentido. Yo cobraba sentido. Todo tenía sentido. Sasuke se había hecho uno conmigo. Mi mitad en el mundo estaba dentro de mí.

Nunca me había identificado así con mi cuerpo. Ni había estado tan de acuerdo.

- Joder... –dijo Sasuke con voz ahogada- Ha sido como meterla en un enchufe –me miró, tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Sus nalgas estaban prietas y sus brazos, abultados. Me rozó la nariz con la suya y se separó lo suficiente para preguntarme por mí sin parpadeos ni palabras.

Yo también le contesté con una mirada. Tan apretado como estaba, hizo el esfuerzo de no moverse más de lo necesario y concentrarse en acariciarme la sien y apartarme el flequillo de la frente. El beso que me dio después me supo a gloria, tan lento, tan profundo, tan íntimo como el que nos unía entre las piernas. Me besó con dulzura y rabia. Me apeteció de repente desnudarme y dejar de perderme el resto de su piel desnuda. Le quería devorar.

Volvió a mirarme.

- Maldita sea, Sakura-chan. Qué bonita eres.

Me sonrojé mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Le abracé, incapaz de decir nada. Resultaba irónico que fuera yo quien soñara con los momentos románticos y quien no tuviera nada que contestarle a lo que me acababa de decir. Pero Sasuke no esperaba palabras. Me abrazó levantándome a medio palmo del sofá; más unidos que nunca en todos los planos. Estábamos temblando.

Volvió a apoyar la frente contra la mía al dejarme de nuevo sobre el sofá y empezó a retirarse. Su mirada atenta y sus manos seguras eran lo único que podía ver con los ojos entornados. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al glande mi pierna se flexionó de nuevo en torno a su cadera, obligándole a volver a entrar. Me miró muy serio mientras su pene volvía a estrecharse entre mis piernas. Creí escucharle rechinar los dientes.

- Un poco más, Sasuke...

- No puedo darte un poco más. Si quieres más, te lo tengo que dar todo. No creo que lo pueda aguantar. Lo siento.

- No quiero que dejes de hacerlo ahora. No puedo.

- Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo. No me pidas más.

- Sólo... hazlo... con suavidad. ¿Vale? Cuando se nos pasen las ganas, lo dejamos. No más que eso. De verdad... –sonreí débilmente, rescatando el buen humor- No me obligues a ordenártelo.

Mirándome con dolor volvió a alejar la cadera para acercarla más rápido que las otras veces, haciéndome dar un respingo. Soltó una exhalación precipitada antes de decir:

- .¿Sabes una cosa? El juego de la esclavitud no se acabó.

Le agarré de un brazo a la vez que volvía a arquearme.

- .¿Estás p-pensando d-de nuevo en el k-kimono y la c-cena?

- Ahora sólo puedo imaginarte desnuda y comerte –rugió-. El juego no acabó. Sólo se invirtieron las tornas.

A la cuarta vuelta su movimiento suave se convirtió en una embestida. Para entonces cualquier intento de respuesta se había congelado en mis meninges.

Sabía perfectamente cómo moverse. Su cadera se acoplaba con maña, sabía hasta dónde apurar. El ritmo era contenido y regular; la caricia de su mano, firme.

- Lo estamos haciendo –murmuré.

- Sí. No quieres que pare.

- No –reconocí-. No lo hagas.

Aunque fuera despacio, todo ocurría demasiado rápido para mí; mi cuerpo nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Esa ingravidez tan bestial me molestaba, me hacía sentir extraña; pero como era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y él me miraba con tanta persistencia, terminé aprendiendo a mantener el tipo en la cresta de la ola. Era como mantener el equilibrio sobre una tabla de surf segundos después de haber cogido la primera ola: me incorporaba torpemente sobre la fuerza rabiosa que rugía bajo mis pies, pero sólo estaba armada con el instinto. Aprecié el placer por encima de la incertidumbre de mi cuerpo y me agarré a los hombros de Sasuke-kun para mantenerme.

La musiquilla de la tele sonaba extraña y muy lejana. Sonaban más los quejidos del sofá, nuestras respiraciones alteradas y el sonido débil y líquido del sexo.

Cuando empecé a acostumbrarme a aquel nuevo estado sentí un nudo en la garganta que no paraba de estrangularme y subir a mi cabeza. Perdimos la cabeza un momento después jadeando más rápidamente, y Sasuke tembló de forma preocupante –así me parecía- una de las veces que entraba apurando hasta el fondo.

- Lo siento –dijo con la voz rajada.

Yo asentí nerviosamente con la cabeza, intentando decirle que todo iba bien. Y él empezó a entrar con más consistencia. Todo se redujo a la penetración, a la fuerza de sus piernas, a su mirada dura durante el rato en que mis dedos se fijaban como garras a sus hombros.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Todo ocurrió en menos tiempo del que parecía. Todo ocurría al mismo tiempo y me absorbía. Los envites húmedos y profundos, el espasmo de mis brazos, la tensión de mis muslos contra sus caderas rabiosas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, la rebelión de mis neuronas y la visión del ombligo de Sasuke aparecer por encima de mi falda cuando le echaba vistazos tímidos a nuestra unión. Cuando aún estaba acostumbrándome a todo eso Sasuke-kun hizo un pequeño cambio de velocidad y yo sentí algo nuevo y definitivo dentro de mí.

- M-me... –gemí.

Las manos se me cerraron solas en puños, obligándome a soltarle, y la planta de los pies se me arrugó. Me arrasó el poder del orgasmo, me pilló desprevenida. El nudo de la garganta subió un poco más y se convirtió en una sonrisa ancha y radiante. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y me siguió hundiéndose entre mis brazos y mis piernas.

Tenía razón. Era lo más divertido que podría hacer jamás. Los orgasmos me hacían reír a carcajadas. Me carcajeé con él encima, exhausto y pesado. Le abracé con parsimonia y debilidad sin dejar de reír mientras él recuperaba la respiración.

Así que era esto. Cuando Sasuke-kun me había comentado en otra ocasión que hacerlo era sólo un paso más y la cuestión de perder la virginidad estaba sobrevalorada, me había agarrado a esa idea idílica, a ese momento perfecto con la que mi curiosidad y mi imaginación jugaban. Pero el orgasmo, la sensación de tenerle dentro, la expresión fija de Sasuke y nuestra unión no estaban sobrevaloradas. Sus palabras y la paciencia que había tenido conmigo eran un regalo tan grande como la felicidad que me había dado. O más.

Intenté definir lo que acabábamos de hacer pero no tenía ni idea de cómo describirlo. Me había enterado de todo y a la vez, no sabía qué había pasado. .¿Cuánto había durado este gran momento? .¿Dos minutos? .¿Tres?

Pasaron bastantes más hasta que reaccionáramos. Cuando Sasuke se movió, me di cuenta de que se me había dormido todo el cuerpo y me dolían las mejillas de sonreír. Me miró y pasó los antebrazos bajo mis hombros. Le acaricié las mejillas.

- Soy un burro. Quería hacer algo especial para ti.

- Me ha gustado.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello a modo de fracaso.

- Es verdad. Me ha gustado.

- Te podría haber gustado más.

- Tonterías.

- De eso nada.

Me besó y se retiró de mí con cuidado.

- .¿Me lo demuestras? –le pregunté.

- Me estás levantando completamente la veda.

- Sí.

Se levantó del sofá y me tendió la mano. La acepté.

- Voy a tirar esto –dijo enseñándome rápidamente el preservativo.

Palpé con los pies su camiseta al ponerme en pie. Apagué el televisor y vi el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara en el monitor. Mi silueta me hizo preguntarme intrigada si lo que acababa de hacer se me notaría en la cara. .¿Sería mi mirada distinta después de esto? .¿Era más madura? .¿Había cambiado algo?

Vi a Sasuke-kun ir al cuarto de Kankurō por el reflejo de la pantalla. Justo cuando le escuchaba regresar palpé algo duro e irregular con el talón. Eché un vistazo rápido para comprobar que se trataba del teléfono, pero el pánico me recorrió como un rayo cuando vi el mando de la consola y su bombillita roja parpadear. La consola procesaba y zumbaba de manera distinta. Aventurando un taconazo para darle a la pausa, me di la vuelta y rescaté la sonrisa.

Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

- .¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?

- Lo tenemos.

Me desnudó y no dijo una palabra al contemplarme.

Entramos en su habitación desnudos. La ventana estaba abierta y protegida con una mosquitera y así la dejamos. Empecé a incomodarme con la desnudez, pero Sasuke me mantuvo ocupada. Se acercó al armario, lo abrió y sacó de allí una caja para archivar apuntes. Pero no había papeles ahí. Cuando apartó la tapadera descubrió un montón de velas y un par de tarros con aceites aromáticos. Asomé mi cara asombrada sobre su hombro.

- En Tokio llegué a vaciar un cajón para que pudieras quedarte de noche y tuvieras qué ponerte.

Me mordí el labio.

- Yo no tengo nada preparado para ti. No había pensado en esto. Lo siento, es muy injusto.

- Eso sí que es una tontería.

Encendimos todas las velas en derredor, sobre el escritorio, el alféizar de la ventana, desperdigadas por todo el suelo. Al fondo de la caja de Sasuke había unos portavelas con cristales decorativos. Los colocó en distintos puntos, iluminándose la habitación con una mezcla de figuras y colores: lunas, mariposas, flores y estrellas perdían los contornos al coleccionarse en las paredes y el techo.

Sasuke miró la luz multicolor con escepticismo y compartió una sonrisa de complicidad conmigo.

- No ha habido música celestial ni has tenido una primera vez demasiado prometedora, pero te aseguro que todo es mejorable y te lo voy a demostrar –dijo frente a mí, con el color derramado por todo el cuerpo, fantásticamente desnudo. Rocé con los dedos su abdomen. Le metí uno en el ombligo.

- La primera vez me la has dado tú. Ya es insuperable.

Nos echamos sobre el futón, preparándonos para la primera noche larga.

Lo fue.

Hicimos el amor hasta quedarnos a oscuras.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Gracias a los que habéis dejado favoritos, alertas y reviews por el camino.  
**

**¿Quieres un poco más? Pasa al vestíbulo de mi perfil y clickea en mi Homepage. Allí, además de los anónimos, encontrarás una pequeña reflexión sobre el fic y una sugerencia.**

**.¿Te ha gustado el último capítulo? .¿Y el fic en general? Cuéntamelo en el botoncito verde de abajo :)**


End file.
